Misunderstandings
by Kali Lee
Summary: Added Chapter 31. The end is near. There may be a sequel if anyone is interested... GOC NS WC Hit the button and review! Pretty please!
1. Chapter 1

Sara looked at the streets of Las Vegas. The Strip, night or day it was always crammed with people. Young couples, old couples, families, yet she was always alone. It had been a week since the explosion at the lab, and a week since Grissom had turned her down. She walked down the strip watching the faces pass her, feeling more alone than ever.  
  
She paused as she looked at a couple smiling and laughing as they walked out of a coffee shop wrapped up in each other. Thinking a coffee would be a good idea she walked inside. Something drew her attention to a couple sitting across from the door. That looks like Grissom she thought, Sara blinked and looked again. Sure enough there was her boss, the man who had turned her down sitting at a table with a young woman, maybe 25, deep in conversation. Sara couldn't help but feel alone. So now I see why he didn't want me.. He's got her.. Look at them over there.. Didn't want to get involved and there he is with a woman half his age.. Sara blinked back tears as she walked back out into the street, trying to erase the image of Grissom laughing with that girl from her mind.  
  
************** ******************** *********************  
  
Sara walked into the lab feeling tired, she had tossed and turned all night. The image of Grissom with that woman had tormented her. Why? Why doesn't he want me?? Sara entered the break room to find Nick and Warrick talking.  
  
'Hey Sara' they both called out as they saw her.  
  
'How was your night off?' asked Nick noticing that she looked tired.  
  
'Long' She replied as she sank into a chair.  
  
'So what's news?' She asked to no one in particular.  
  
'Well' said Warrick 'We've got a new CSI starting tonight. Alex. Alek or something. I heard Ecklie talking to Gris about him. Supposed to be some kinda genius. Only 28 with a phd.'  
  
Nick was sitting across the table from Sara looking intently at her.  
  
'Sara' he drawled 'Earth to Sara, are you with us tonight?' he asked laughing.  
  
'Uh yeah sorry just thinking. So another guy huh? Should be interesting' She had thought about telling Nick how Grissom had turned her down. But before she could open her mouth again Grissom entered the room.  
  
'Evening' he said as he looked at the three younger CSI's sitting around the table. 'Well, as I am sure some of you have heard we have a new CSI starting tonight. She should be here any minute' As Grissom finished a young woman walked into the room looking nervous. Sara looked over, it was her. The woman he had been with last night at the Coffee house. The blonde smiled nervously. She looked oddly familiar to Sara like they'd met previously. Grissom smiled at her and said 'Nick, Sara, Warrick this is Alekxandra Franks, she'll be working with us for a while' The blonde smiled and said 'Hi'  
  
'Ok' said Grissom 'Lets get started. Warrick, Nick and Sara you have a 419 at a house, man came home and found his wife dead. Alek you're with me we've got a possible suicide at the Vegas Palms Hotel. Allright let's get going' And with that they all set out for the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I forgot.. I don't own CSI never have never will. Only character that's mine is Alekxandra and they can't have her.  
  
Warrick, Nick and Sara drove to the crime scene. Sara sat in the back as Nick and Warrick discussed a football game they watched yesterday. Her thoughts turned to Grissom. What does she have that I don't? What the hell is wrong with me? Sara was so deep in thought that she didn't realize they had reached the crime scene.  
  
'Earth to Sara?? Hellooo' Nick tapped on the window 'Are you coming or what?' Sara nodded and got out of the Tahoe. 'Are you ok?' Nick asked his eyes full of concern. 'Yeah I'm fine just a little tired' She smiled sheepishly at Nick and walked over to where Warrick was talking to Det Brass.  
  
'Hey Nick, Sara' Brass nodded to the CSI's as they walked into the house. 'Vic's in the upstairs bedroom, husband came home from work to find her dead. No sign of forced entry'  
  
'I'll check the outside, you and Sara take upstairs' Warrick walked back out the door. Sara followed Nick up the stairs and into the bedroom where a woman lay dead on the bed. The worked silently combing the room for evidence. 'So.. what do you think about this new girl?' Nick looked at Sara. 'I uh.. I don't know.. I've seen her before. I'm sure she did a lecture on profiling serial killers at a conference I went to. She's got more degrees in forensics that most people twice her age. Last I heard she was running the CSI lab in Chicago.'  
  
'Well Miss Sidle you certainly do your research.' Nick looked at her and grinned. 'So.. What do you make of this?' 'Not sure yet. Let's get these fibers and hairs back to the lab.'  
  
*************** ***************** ****************  
  
Back at the lab  
  
Sara could hear laughter as she approached Gregs Lab. (Well what was left of it anyway) She walked in and saw Greg talking with Alekxandra they were laughing at a joke Greg was trying to tell. 'Hey Sara. How's it going? I didn't really get much of a chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Alekxandra.' She extended her hand and Sara shook it. 'Sara Sidle' 'I've heard a lot about you' Sara nodded and handed the evidence to be processed to Greg and walked out of the lab. 'Was it something I said?' Alek asked looking at Greg 'Nah she's just probably having a bad day' 'Talk to you later' Alek headed off.  
  
I need to talk to Grissom. Sara thought as she headed towards his office. I need to know why?  
  
Alek walked out into the hallway and headed for Grissoms office she had finished the tests he had asked her to run. Their case had been relatively straightforward. She headed out down the hall to his office. In Grissoms Office  
  
'So tell me again Grissom why is it that you won't have dinner with me? Am I not worthy?' Sara looked at Grissom. Grissom looked back at her with a mixture of confusion and sadness. 'Sara, it's too complicated.' he started to speak but Sara didn't let him. 'Oh right too complicated huh? Not to complicated for you to have dinner with Alekxandra last night was it?? You looked like you were having a pretty good time.' 'You saw us??' Grissom looked at Sara with concern in his eyes. 'Oh don't worry its fine your dirty little secret is safe with me.' With that Sara stormed out of his office knocking Alek over as she went past. 'Sorry' She mumbled as she walked down the hall.  
  
Alek walked into Grissoms office. Seeing the look on his face she put the file on his desk and shut the door. She sat in the chair opposite him. 'Greg finished the results. Nothing to suggest foul play was involved.' Grissom nodded at her. 'So how has your first day been?' She looked at him thoughtfully 'In a word? Interesting.' Grissom looked at her uncomfortably. 'Look maybe me coming to work here was a mistake Gil. I know it's only been one day but I don't know.I just don't think I'm going to fit in' The older man sighed looking at his hands. 'Ok.. I told you whats on my mind. Spill it Gris, what's going on with you and Sara. And don't tell me nothing because I know you better than that' Grissom looked at Alek amazed. It had been seven years since they had last worked together and she could still see right through him. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Alek just crossed her arms and looked at him. 'Take your time I've got all night'  
  
A/N I know. I know a terrible place to end a chapter. Review me good? Bad? Suggestions? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to update work is keeping me pretty busy.. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the feedback has been really good. And Hi to all the Gals on the yahoo Nick and Sara list!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them, and they still can't have Alekxandra!!!!  
  
Grissom sat and looked at Alek. He had always thought she was beautiful, right from the first moment her saw her in a dumpster at a crime scene, she had been emptying it out and was covered in grime. He smiled remembering how she had just got out, brushed her hands on her slacks and introduced herself. Alek had always been confident, maybe it was growing up with so many older brothers. 'Penny for your thoughts Gris?' He looked at her, she had a way of looking at you that made you feel like you could tell her anything. 'I was just thinking about the first time I saw you' Alek frowned 'Oh goody you're sitting her picturing me covered in garbage. And don't think you're going distract me from what we're talking about' She uncrossed her arms and leaned forward putting her elbows on his desk.  
  
Grissom sighed. 'Sara.. She asked me to dinner last week' Alek raised one eyebrow 'And?' 'And. I said no' he looked at his hands unable to meet her gaze. She looked at him thoughtfully. 'Did you want to say yes?' Grissom looked at her knowing that she knew all too well the complications of dating within the lab. Alek sighed she got up and walked to the door. She turned back to Grissom. 'If I could do it all over.. I wouldn't change a thing. Would you?' She didn't wait for him to reply and walked away leaving him to his thoughts.  
  
********************* ********************** ***********************  
  
Earlier in the Break Room  
  
Sara walked down the hall still fuming. I can't believe this. He didn't even deny it. She noticed Nick and Warrick were in the break room. She poked her head in. 'Guys. I thought we were working a case?' Warrick looked up 'Didn't you get Brass' page? The husband confessed case is done.' Sara looked at them. 'Fine. I'm going home.' With that she walked out the door. Nick looked at Warrick 'Did that actually happen?' Warrick nodded. Shift wasn't over for another hour. 'I wonder what's going on with her. I've never seen her so.. Unfocused.' Warrick shrugged. 'Well she was here when the lab exploded, and she's always putting in overtime. Maybe she's just tired'. Nick nodded 'Maybe'. He couldn't help but think there was more to it than Sara just being tired.  
  
Alek poked her head into the breakroom. 'Hey.. Slow night huh?' Nick and Warrick looked at her. 'Yeah.. Enjoy it. Doesn't happen too often' She smiled and headed back to the lab maybe Greg would like some help she thought. When the shift ended they all went their separate ways. Warrick and Nick had spent the last hour in the break room discussing the football. Alek had sat in the lab with Greg talking while he worked. Grissom had stayed in his office.  
  
******************** ************************ *******************  
  
Sara had got into her Tahoe and driven. She had no idea where she was going she just drove until she found herself outside Catherine's house. She sat for a while wondering if she was capable of talking to anyone about all of this. The last few weeks had blurred into one. First the thing with Hank, then the lab exploded and Grissom. Grissom had been the worst. She got out and walked to the door, knocking quietly. Catherine opened the door. 'Hey Sara' she looked tired. After the explosion she had been put on leave for two weeks. 'Hey Cath. Uh.. I hope you don't mind me turning up like this. I could really use a friend right now.' 'Well come on in then' Sara followed Catherine into the kitchen where she poured them both a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.  
  
'So. What's on your mind?' Catherine looked at Sara across the table. She looked tired, like the last few weeks had really taken their toll on her. Sara looked at her hands as tears welled up in her eyes. 'He... He turned me down' She said quietly. 'Who? Who turned you down?' Catherine asked quietly. 'Grissom. I think he's involved with the new CSI that started yesterday.' 'Oh Sara. I'm sorry.' 'It's ok Cath. It's not your fault.' Catherine looked at Sara. 'So.. Who's the new CSI?' 'Alekxandra Franks' Sara answered miserably. 'Ally?' Cath said 'About my height blonde hair, green eyes?' 'Yes. Do you know her?' Catherine smiled 'Yeah. I worked with her. At the lab, years ago. I had heard she was back in town but I didn't know she was coming back to work. And you said she was involved with Gil?' Sara nodded. 'I saw them having dinner and they looked pretty together.' Catherine sighed. 'What?' Sara asked. 'Maybe they were just catching up, she did spend two years working here, before the FBI recruited her.' 'She was a Fed?' Sara looked shocked. 'Yeah. But she left to head the CSI unit in Chicago.' Catherine looked at Sara. 'You look like you need some sleep. Why don't you head home? We can talk more later. I wouldn't read into this too much if I was you.' Sara nodded and walked to the door. 'Thanks. I'll talk to you later'. Catherine smiled and closed the door. Sara headed home.  
  
************************** ******************* *************************  
  
Alekxandra had gone straight home from the lab. She was tired, she'd forgotten what it was like to work the graveyard shift. She showered and fell into bed.  
  
Some time later she was woken by knocking on the door. 'I'm coming.. I'm coming' she mumbled pulling on a robe. She opened her door and was surprised to see Grissom standing on her doorstep. 'Gil? What are you doing here?' she asked. Grissom looked at Alek. 'I wanted to talk to you. About what you said earlier.' Alek smiled and walked inside. Grissom followed. 'I'll be back in a second' She called over her shoulder. 'Make yourself at home'. Grissom walked into the lounge room. A picture on the shelf caught his eye, it was Alek with a child no more than 18 maybe 20 months old. She looked so young, so carefree and happy. He was so absorbed in the picture that he didn't hear her walk into the room. 'Gil?' She said. He turned to face her she was wearing an old shirt and sweats, her hair was pulled into a loose pony tail. 'Yes' He answered. 'If I could.. Go back.. I would change things' Alek looked at him and smiled. She sat down on the couch and Grissom joined her.  
  
A/N hahahah again I know an evil place to end the story but what can I say.. review and let me know what you think!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N A big thank you to everyone that has reviewed it keeps me motivated. I'll try to get a few more chapters up over the weekend and early next week. Again thanks for the positive suggestions.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them, because if I did Nick would never have any clothes on!!!!  
  
Alekxandra and Grissom sat silently. His eyes travelled across the room to the photo he had been looking at.  
  
'Do you remember the day that was taken?' He asked her softly.  
  
Alek smiled and nodded remembering what it had been like to have a child in her life. 'We had been working doubles all week and got the weekend off and you took Jamie and me up to the mountains.' Alek sighed. 'Not a day passes when I don't think of him. It's been so long, but sometimes it still feels like he's here.' She looked towards the window.  
  
Grissom studied her for a moment, she was as beautiful as he remembered but you could see the pain in her eyes. 'There was nothing you could have done.'  
  
'I know' she answered. 'But I had to go. It hurt too much to stay'  
  
'Ally, I wish you had stayed.' He said softly.  
  
Alek looked at him her eyes full of tears, it had been a long time since anyone had called her that. Grissom gently brushed away a tear that was running down her face. 'I'm sorry I never told you that'. Alek pulled away.  
  
'I can't do this right now' she got up and walked away from him moving to the window looking out. He sat and watched her for a moment contemplating what to do. He walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder. 'Please Gil.. Just go.' She whispered softly.  
  
'Okay' he said sadly and walked towards the door. He could hear her sobbing now, he longed to hold her in his arms and take away her pain. He closed the door behind him and walked over to his Tahoe. He drove off wishing that he hadn't walked away.  
  
Alek stood looking out the window. She listened as she drove off, and sighed. I'd better try and get some sleep. She thought, heading back into her room.  
  
****************************** ***************************************** **  
  
Sara had tossed and turned for hours finally falling into a deep sleep. She felt a little better after talking to Catherine.  
  
When she woke up she realized it was already dark. 'Damnit' she cursed it was already 7.30pm she was supposed to be at the lab. She dressed quickly and headed out the door.  
  
When she arrived at the lab she was surprised to find it quiet. Greg was busy in his makeshift lab doing tests, there was no sign of Nick, Warrick or Catherine. Sara walked into the break room to find Alekxandra sitting at the table with files in front of her. 'Hey' she said.  
  
Alek looked up 'Oh hi sorry I didn't hear you come in' she smiled a small smile and continued with her work.  
  
'So where is everyone?' Sara asked.  
  
'Well Cath, Warrick and Nick are working a case, I'm finishing off a few things and well I'm not sure where Grissom is.' Alek answered.  
  
Sara looked at Alek, she looks so young She thought. 'Look I'm sorry if I seemed rude yesterday I. I had a lot on my mind.'  
  
Alek nodded 'That's ok. I know it's not always easy working the graveyard shift.'  
  
Sara nodded 'Mind if I ask you something?'  
  
Alek looked up from the files 'Sure, ask away'  
  
'How old are you? If you don't mind me asking'  
  
'I turned 30 this week' Alek replied. 'Why do you ask?'  
  
'I. I was just curious' Sara answered.  
  
Alek smiled 'okay'  
  
'I'm going to find Grissom. See what he wants me to do'  
  
Alek nodded. Sara could have sworn she saw her stiffen a little when she mentioned his name. She headed out into the hall to find Grissom.  
  
******************************** *********************************** *******************  
  
Grissom sat in his office trying to concentrate in the piles of paperwork in front of him. All he could think about was what had happened with Alek earlier. He cursed to himself for not having stayed. When he handed out the assignments earlier she couldn't even look him in the eye. He sighed removing his glasses and placing them on his desk. He rubbed his eyes, he had hardly got any sleep at all. He shook his head and resumed looking over the files in front of him. There was a knock at the door.  
  
'Come in' he said. Sara opened the door and walked in.  
  
'Hey. Sorry I'm late' she said. Grissom looked up at her.  
  
'It's fine, quiet night tonight.' He said motioning to the paperwork that covered his desk. Sara couldn't help but notice he looked tired.  
  
She sat down in the chair across from him. 'I. I just wanted to apologize for how I behaved yesterday. It was unprofessional and I'm sorry' she looked across the desk at him. His face was a mixture of sadness and confusion.  
  
'Sara, I'm sorry if I hurt you. That was never my intention.' He looked at his hands not wanting to meet her gaze. 'I want you to know I do care, but perhaps not in the way you want me to.'  
  
Sara sighed. 'So, what am I doing tonight?'  
  
Grissom looked across at her knowing what he had just said had probably hurt her. 'Well since it's quiet why don't you finish up all your paperwork from the last month.' Sara nodded and stood up and walked to the door. She looked over at him once more before she closed it behind her. Oddly she felt comforted by what he had just said. She walked down the hall to the break room to finish her paperwork.  
  
*************************** ******************************* *****************  
  
Catherine, Nick and Warrick walked into the lab discussing the case they were working. 'I'm going to take these samples we've collected to Greg for analysis' Warrick called over his shoulder as he headed down the hall.  
  
'I'm going to get a coffee and start on those fiber samples' Nick said as he headed into the break room. Catherine nodded and headed towards Grissoms office to let him know how their case was going.  
  
She knocked gently on his office door. 'Come in' he called. She walked in past the shelves filled with his gruesome specimens and sat down in the chair directly opposite him. Grissom didn't look up from his paper work.  
  
'Well we went to the house collected all the physical evidence we could find Greg's doing the analysis now. Nicks working on the fiber samples and I'm about to streak naked down the hall' she said looking at Grissom. He looked up shocked by what she had said. 'Oh you are listening' she replied sarcastically.  
  
Grissom nodded. 'Sorry. I've got a lot on my mind'  
  
'Really' Said Catherine. 'Anyone I know?' Grissom looked across his crowded desk at Catherine and nodded.  
  
A/N hehehe I am SOOOOOOOOOO evil I know. Well hit the review button and tell me where you want me to go with this. I promise if you do I'll write more chapters in the morning. Pretty please!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Well I promised I'd update again soon and here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them and Nick still wears too many damn clothes!!  
  
Nick walked towards the break room, he had told Catherine he was going to get a coffee, but really he wanted to check on Sara. She had behaved oddly yesterday and he needed to know if she was ok. He stood at the door for a moment looking inside. Sara was sitting across the table from Alekxandra they both seemed to be engrossed in the paperwork in front of them. He walked inside. 'Well, well ladies don't you look busy' he drawled smiling at them. Alek looked up and smiled. Sara just gave him one of her looks. Nick laughed. He walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. 'Anyone need a refill?' he asked looking at the two women sitting at the table.  
  
'No thanks I don't drink coffee.' Alek replied. Sara looked at her surprised, Alek just laughed and returned to her files.  
  
'Well I'll have some' Sara replied holding her cup out. Nick smiled as he filled it. Damn she's beautiful. He thought. 'So Nicky, how's that case coming along?'  
  
'It's coming. I'd better get back to it before Warrick sends out a search party' He smiled at Sara, and walked out the door.  
  
Sara looked over at Alek. 'I can't believe you don't drink coffee. How the hell do you stay awake all night?'  
  
Alek didn't look up 'Oh well the cocaine keeps me awake so it's not a problem.' She looked up and saw the look of shock on Sara's face. She began to laugh. 'I'm kidding' she said between giggles. 'You should have seen the look on your face'  
  
'Well I wasn't sure if I'd heard you right' Sara said trying not to laugh.  
  
'Well I don't really do cocaine, I'm surprised Cath didn't warn you about my sense of humor.' She looked over at Sara.  
  
'Ok then.' Sara replied returning to her work.  
  
'I haven't drunk coffee since I was pregnant with my son' Alek said quietly 'I couldn't stand the smell let alone the taste. And well I've always been a nocturnal person so being awake all night doesn't bother me'.  
  
'You have a son?' Sara asked.  
  
Alek looked at her 'I had a son.' She replied quietly. Sara shifted in her chair. 'I'm sorry. I. I didn't mean to pry.' She said uncomfortably  
  
Alek sighed. 'Its alright, it would have come out eventually.' 'What happened?' Sara asked quietly 'You don't have to answer, unless you want to.'  
  
'He was nearly 2. I went in to check on him when I got home from work, he was so still, that was when I realized something was wrong.' Sara looked across at Alek, seeing the pain in her eyes.  
  
'Alek, you don't have to tell me. It's alright' she said.  
  
'No, its alright. He was already gone, taken in the night while he slept. The autopsy said he had an aneurysm, that he wouldn't have been in pain.' A single tear slid down her face.  
  
'I am so sorry' Sara handed her a tissue. 'How long has it been?'  
  
'Nearly seven years.' Alek replied, she pulled her wallet out of her pocket. 'Would you like to see a picture?' Sara nodded. Alek opened her wallet and pulled out a small picture, she handed it to Sara. Sara looked at the picture a young boy with brown hair and his mothers sparkling green eyes smiled back at her.  
  
'He was beautiful' she whispered. She handed the picture back to Alek who looked at it for a moment and slid it back into her wallet.  
  
'Look I'm going to go and get some air. If anyone is looking for me tell them to page me' Sara nodded as she watched Alek walk out the door.  
  
************************************** ***********************************  
  
Elsewhere in the Lab  
  
Warrick and Nick were in the layout room working their case. 'So Nicky, what do you think of Alek?' Warrick asked looking at his friend who was busily collecting samples from a rug. Nick shrugged. Warrick laughed 'Too busy staring at Sara to notice huh?' Nick looked back.  
  
'How did you?' Nick started but Warrick held up his hands.  
  
'Oh please you think I don't notice how you look at her, not to mention the way you too flirt' Warrick smirked at the shocked look on Nicks face. 'And a woman who has the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen comes to work with us and you don't even mention it. You're gonna have to make a move Nicky my boy. Before Greg beats you to it.'  
  
Nick looked over at Warrick. 'What if she's not interested? Then what? I won't be able to work here it'd be too weird'  
  
Warrick shook his head. 'What if she is?' He said as he headed out the door to see if Greg had finished running his tests.  
  
Nick shook his head and continued looking over the evidence in front of him.  
  
******************************************* ****************************  
  
Grissom's Office  
  
Catherine looked at Grissom for a moment. 'You look tired' she said. 'Rough night?' Grissom nodded. 'So you wanna talk about it?'  
  
Grissom sighed and rubbed his temples he could feel another migraine coming on. 'What is there to talk about?' he said.  
  
'Well for a start what is going on with you and Sara?' Catherine asked.  
  
Grissom cringed 'Nothing. She asked me out and I said no'  
  
Catherine nodded 'Well that much I know.' Grissom looked at her surprised. 'Oh come on Sara needed someone to talk to. She's kinda confused right now' She looked at him, his tired eyes, the confusion in his face. 'And what about Alekxandra. What's going on there? And don't tell me it's nothing because I know you better than that'  
  
'I didn't realize it would be so hard having her here again. It's been so long.' He looked down at his hands not wanting to meet her gaze.  
  
'You still love her don't you' she said. It was more of a statement than a question and she didn't really expect him to answer. 'What are you going to do about it?'  
  
'I don't know. I've already made such a mess of things with her' He started. Catherine's beeper sounded. She looked down at it.  
  
'I've got to go and see Warrick he's got news on the case. You need to do something about this, for her sake as well as yours' Catherine got up and walked out into the hall leaving Grissom to his thoughts.  
  
A/N Should I continue??? Where should I go??? Hit the button and review all feedback is really appreciated. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Well haven't I been busy today. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
krisnina77 Yes no cliffhanger I was having a day off from being an evil bitch.. Don't worry I'll be back to true form later.  
  
J gard What can I say?? All will be revealed in due time.  
  
PeTiTeCaT Definitely. Hell I might even throw in some naked Nick for you!!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them. *sob* So no naked Nicky for me then. Mmmmm naked Nick *drools*. Oh yeah back to the story.  
  
Alek walked out of the building towards her Tahoe. She got in and drove away. She needed to think. She headed out towards the desert, driving until she found a quiet spot atop a cliff over looking the city. She got out and stood looking at the shimmering lights below. This isn't going to work she thought well running away didn't work either. She leaned against the Tahoe looking out at the city.  
  
************************* ************************ *****************  
  
Catherine had found Warrick in Greg's lab with the results from the samples they had collected. Warrick smiled when he saw Catherine 'What have you got for me?' she asked.  
  
'Results of the DNA tests are interesting' Warrick replied 'I've got all the evidence in the layout room.' Warrick turned and walked out of the lab towards the room.  
  
'Thanks Greg' Catherine said smiling at the young lab tech. 'No problem Cath. Anything you need.' He replied with a wink.  
  
'Ok so Warrick what have we got?' Catherine said as she looked at all the evidence they had collected from the house earlier. 'And where is Nick?'  
  
Warrick smirked 'Probably off checking out Sara again.' Catherine looked at him and laughed. 'I think he's finally going to make his move'  
  
'Well he's been checking her out for long enough that's for sure' Catherine said with a smile. Nick would be good for Sara she thought. 'Anyway where are we headed with the case?' Warrick outlined what they had found out.  
  
Grissom appeared at the door. 'Have any of you seen Alekxandra by any chance?' Warrick and Catherine shook their heads. He nodded and headed back out into the hall.  
  
****************** *************************** *************  
  
Since Warrick and Catherine had the case under control Nick decided to finish his paper work in the break room. I wonder if she's still there he thought Will she even be interested? I guess I'll find out soon enough. Sara was in the break room. Damn. She is beautiful. He thought. 'Hey' He said as he walked in the door.  
  
Sara looked up and smiled. 'Hey. Coming to keep me company?'  
  
Nick motioned to the pile of files in his hand 'Yeah paperwork' He sat down and opened the first file. 'So Sara, are uh.. you doing anything after shift?'  
  
'Yeah Nick I've got a hot date' Sara replied with a smirk. Nick looked up and raised his eyebrows. Sara laughed 'With my bed Nick. I need some sleep'  
  
'Oh' replied Nick 'I was wondering. If you'd like to get some breakfast with me after shift finishes'  
  
'Sure. That'd be nice' Sara looked at Nick and smiled. Nick looked back down at his paper work. Well that wasn't so hard I guess he thought.  
  
Sara looked over at Nick. He is pretty cute. She thought. And he's always been there for me. Maybe..  
  
Nick and Sara were shaken from their thoughts by the sound of the door opening. 'Have either of you seen Alekxandra?' Grissom asked.  
  
Sara looked up 'She went out to get some air. What's up?'  
  
'Nothing. I just. need to speak with her. Finish up your paperwork and head home. I'll see you tomorrow night' Grissom replied as he walked out the door heading towards the car park.  
  
'Do you think there's something going on between them?' Nick asked.  
  
'I don't know. But he's been acting weird tonight, and Alek was too.' Sara shrugged. 'Who knows'.  
  
************************* **************************** *********************  
  
Grissom headed out into the car park and got into his Tahoe. He drove to Alek's house hoping to find her there. He pulled up at the front of her house. She isn't here.. Grissom sighed I guess it will just have to wait. He drove off heading for his home.  
  
******************* ********************** ********************  
  
Alek stood watching the sunrise over Las Vegas. She shivered as the wind whistled past wishing she had her coat. Her cellphone beeped in her pocket. 'This is Alek' she answered. 'Oh, hey Catherine.. No I'm fine just needed some air. Sure. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Is uh.. Is Gil still there? He left already.. Ok thanks Cath.' Alek put her phone back in her pocket, she looked at her watch 8.30. Shift finished an hour ago. She thought. She got into her Tahoe and drove off.  
  
**************** ****************************** ****************  
  
Sara looked over at Nick as he gathered his things from his locker. 'So. are we still on for breakfast?' she asked. Nick smiled.  
  
'Your place or mine?' he replied suggestively.  
  
'Mine I guess' Sara said laughing.  
  
'Ok. I'll pick some stuff up and meet you there then' Nick smiled at her as they walked out of the locker room.  
  
********************* ***************************** **********************  
  
Alek sat in her car outside Grissoms house. She got out and walked up to the door, she stood looking at the door. She knocked twice and waited.  
  
Grissom was lying on his couch sleeping. He had been watching a show on discovery about spiders in the Amazon or something he hadn't really been paying attention. His eyes opened when he heard a knock at the door. 'I'm coming' he mumbled as he walked towards the door.  
  
Alek stood waiting. What am I doing. I can't face him. Not like this. She turned to walk away as the door opened.  
  
'Ally' Grissom said softly. She turned and looked at him, not really sure of what to do.  
  
A/N heheheheheh the evil bitch is back!!!! Ok I'll write more tomorrow I promise. Especially if you hit that little button and review. Come on guys help me out here!!!! Coming up next by popular demand Nick and Sara's breakfast date!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Well it's taken a while to update I've been a bit sick but I promise I'll write more soon. Thanks for all the reviews it's really keeping me motivated.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them never have never will. I will just borrow them and do smutty things with them. *evil grin*  
  
Grissom looked at Alek, he reached over and brushed her hair away from her eyes. 'Ally' he whispered again, she looked up at him, allowing him to look deep into her eyes. 'What's wrong?' his hand brushed her cheek. What he saw in her eyes scared him. He had seen that look before. The first time she had appeared at his door, bruised and battered holding her tiny baby in her arms. For a moment he stood there, staring deep into her eyes, his thumb caressing her cheek. She opened her mouth to speak, but he gently pressed a finger to her lip silencing her. Grissom pulled her into his arms closing the door behind her. His hands ran up and down her arms. 'You're freezing' he murmured not expecting her to say anything. Right now it just felt right to hold her.  
  
**************************** **************************  
  
Sara walked in her front door, she dropped her keys, cell phone and pager on the table and headed for her bedroom. What am I going to wear? She thought as she looked through her wardrobe she found herself thinking will Nick like how I look in this? She sighed and pulled out a pair of black crepe pants and a blue v-neck shirt. She headed into the bathroom for a shower.  
  
************************** ****************************************  
  
Across town Nick was heading out of his house, his hair still wet from the shower. He got into his Tahoe and headed towards the supermarket. Nicky.. what have you got yourself into? He thought as he headed into the store.  
  
************************************ ******************************  
  
Sara paced nervously. What the hell was I thinking. There was a knock at her door. Well too late now. She thought, as she walked over to the door. 'Hey' she smiled at Nick who was standing outside her door holding two shopping bags.  
  
'So are you gonna let me in Sidle or do I have to make you breakfast out here?' Nick drawled.  
  
'Come in' Sara replied 'I thought we were going out for breakfast.' she stated as she looked at the bags in Nicks hands.  
  
'Well we could. But I thought you'd prefer this' Nick replied smiling at her.  
  
She walked into her kitchen, Nick followed putting the bags on the counter. 'So.. What's for breakfast then?' Sara asked as Nick bent down to put something in the fridge. Damn. she thought as she checked out Nicks butt as he lent in the fridge.  
  
Nicks smiling face appeared in front of hers. 'Checking out my butt again Sidle?' he drawled, his smile growing wider at the look of shock on her face.  
  
'I was just..' Sara stammered.  
  
'Just what Sara?' Nick teased 'Checking out my goodies??'  
  
'You are delusional Stokes I was just..' She started but Nick interrupted her.  
  
'Admit it you were checking out my ass!'  
  
'I was not' Sara protested trying not to laugh. Nick leaned forward grabbing her and tickling her sides.  
  
'Admit it Sidle, you were checking me it' Nick pulled Sara closer tickling her harder.  
  
'I was. not' she managed to say between fits of giggles. 'Cut it out Nick'  
  
'Or what?' He asked his face inches from hers. She's so beautiful when she laughs he thought. Sara broke from his grasp and ran into the lounge room. 'Oh no.. you're not getting away from this' Nick laughed as he followed her into the lounge. She stood smiling at him the couch between them.  
  
'Come on Sidle.. Admit it' He teased.  
  
'Never' She replied tossing a cushion at him as she ran down the hall. Nick chased after her grabbing her waist.  
  
'Gotcha' he laughed as he carried her back to the lounge tickling her. Sara was laughing hard now. She struggled to get out of Nicks grip but all she succeeded in doing was pulling them both down on the couch. Nick continued tickling her.  
  
'Okay.. okay' she said between giggles.  
  
Nick raised his eyebrows 'Admit it' He teased his face again inches from hers. Sara looked into his eyes. How could I not have noticed his eyes.  
  
Nick looked into Sara's eyes transfixed. It's now or never. He leaned in his lips hovering above hers unsure of whether to move closer or not.  
  
Sara felt like her senses were on fire. She knew what she wanted. She looked into Nicks eyes. She moved her lips onto his closing the distance between them. Nicks hands moved up Sara's side to her cheek. He caressed her face as their kiss deepened. He gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip, Sara moaned as she opened her lips allowing Nick's tongue access. They broke apart, the need for air overcoming them.  
  
************************** *******************************  
  
Grissom stood holding Alek in his arms, he gently rubbed her back, her face buried in his chest. 'Ally' his voice was barely a whisper. He broke their embrace long enough to pick her up and carry her to his couch. He sat down his arms still firmly around her. Her arms circled his neck, she lifted her head and looked deep into his eyes. It was then he realized she was crying. His heart ached as he looked at her. 'What is it?' he whispered brushing tears off her cheeks. 'Please Ally.. Talk to me' he pleaded with her.  
  
'I can't' her voice was barely a whisper. 'It hurts too much'  
  
Grissom's thumb caressed her cheek as he looked into her eyes. 'What hurts?' 'Not what' she replied.  
  
'Then who Ally. Who's hurting you?' His eyes pleaded with her to tell him.  
  
She looked into his eyes as she began to cry harder. 'You are Gil.. You are'  
  
A/N heheheheh evil evil evil I know. Well hit the button and review good bad or otherwise. Pretty please??? 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Yay no work for me today so I thought I'd torture you all with the next installment of my story. *evil laugh* Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own them. I am just borrowing them.  
  
Sara looked at Nick his face inches from hers still breathless from their kiss. Nick smiled at her, his eyes sparkled. Sara's arms snaked up around his neck pulling his lips back to hers, she ran her fingers through his hair. 'Sara' Nick moaned into her mouth as their tongues touched. They broke apart, they moved on the couch until they were laying side by side, their faces close. Nick looked deep into Sara's eyes. 'Wow' he whispered. Sara smiled as Nick's hand touched her cheek.  
  
'Sara..' Nick started, Sara pressed a finger to his lips. Her hand caressed his cheek. 'Don't talk.. Just stay here with me' she said pulling him closer. Nick moved so he was lying on his back, Sara rested her head on his shoulder her hand running across his chest. Nick smoothed her hair as he listened to her breathing slow. He kissed her forehead as sleep claimed them both, breakfast long forgotten.  
  
***************************** *****************************************  
  
Grissom looked down at Alekxandra as she cried, tears forming in his eyes. Her arms moved from around his neck her hands covering her face as she sobbed. His hands moved to hers trying to pull them away from her eyes. 'Ally. Talk to me' he whispered pulling her hand away from her face. His eyes left hers to stare at the scar near the underside of her wrist, he gently caressed it. 'Talk to me Ally.. I don't want to lose you again' he whispered as he brought her wrist to his lips gently kissing the scar.  
  
'Gil' she started her voice barely a whisper. 'Gil..' louder this time, 'Stop. I can't do this' She tried to stand but he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Grissom stroked her cheek. 'Look at me' He pleaded with her. She looked into his eyes. 'Whatever it is I'm doing, tell me. I don't want to hurt you anymore.' She looked into his eyes, her hand touching his cheek. His eyes searched hers for the answer. Alek put her head on his shoulder, her hand rested on his chest. Grissom stroked her hair. 'It's alright. We've got plenty of time.' He kissed her forehead as he felt her breathing slow as sleep claimed her.  
  
********************************** ******************************  
  
Nicks' eyes fluttered open it took a moment for him to realize where he was. He looked down at Sara. She's so peaceful when she's asleep he thought. He gently brushed her hair away from her cheek. Sara's eyes fluttered open, she smiled up at Nick. 'Hey' she said. Nick smiled down at her.  
  
'Well sleeping beauty is finally awake' Nick whispered kissing her forehead. They lay there for a moment, Nick stroking Sara's hair while she drew small circles on his chest. 'Hey that tickles' he smiled at her.  
  
Sara raised her eyebrows 'It does' she grinned as she continued drawing circles on the sensitive skin of his chest. She looked at her watch and sighed. 'It's 5.30' she muttered. 'We'd better start thinking about getting ready for work.' She rested her chin on his chest looking into his face. 'And you owe me breakfast' she grinned as her hands grazed his sides.  
  
He swallowed hard. 'Sara' his voice was husky his eyes dark with desire. She smiled as she caressed his chest. 'Sara.. Stop' She looked at him confused. His hand cupped her cheek. 'I don't want to rush this' he said looking deep into her eyes. 'I want to do this right.. Treat you how you should be treated.' She smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. He moaned into her mouth as their tongues again danced. 'Sara' he moaned. She broke away from him. 'Alright. Alright' she replied huskily. Nick reached up to brush the hair from her eyes. 'You are so beautiful' he whispered as they got up from the couch. They stood for a moment gazing into each other's eyes. 'I'd better go start breakfast. well dinner now' Nick whispered. Sara smiled 'Okay.. I'm going to take a shower'  
  
'Don't be long' Nick called over his shoulder as he headed back to the kitchen. Damn. she thought looking at his butt as he walked down the hall. 'And stop checking out my ass Sidle' He called as he entered the kitchen. Sara smirked and headed off to the shower.  
  
************************ ***************************  
  
Grissom sat watching Alekxandra sleeping in his arms, he breathed in her scent. She still smells the same he thought. He looked down at the scar on her wrist. Why Ally??? He asked himself. Why? He stood slowly cradling her in his arms and carried her into his bedroom. Slowly and carefully he laid her down on his bed. She shifted to her side mumbling in her sleep. He laid down beside her watching her sleep as he too drifted off, his hand resting on her hip.  
  
Grissom woke from his slumber, he looked at his watch. 5.30 already he thought as he lay watching her sleep. He remembered many times waking before her and just laying there watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful. He reached for his cell phone he dialed Catherine's number.  
  
'Willows' she answered. 'Hey Cath it's Gil. Can you uh. run the unit for me tonight?' he whispered into the phone.  
  
'Sure' she replied 'Why are you whispering?' Grissom looked at Ally sleeping peacefully.  
  
'Ally's here' He said 'She's asleep. I don't want to wake her'  
  
'Oh.' replied Catherine. 'Is she on the schedule tonight?'  
  
'No.. It's her night off'  
  
'Well ok then' she said. 'Look after her Gil'  
  
'I will' he replied before hanging up. He put his cell phone back on the set of drawers beside his bed. He lay back down on his side facing Alek, he gently caressed her cheek as she slept. Her eyes fluttered open. 'Hey' she mumbled not quite awake. He smiled across at her still caressing her cheek. She smiled at him.  
  
'Still watching me sleep' she whispered. Grissom nodded. 'I guess some things never change' She stretched her legs out cringing as her joints cracked. He looked at her, his eyes searching hers for answers. He moved closer to her his hand still touching her cheek.  
  
'Why did you come to me that night?' he whispered, his heart paining at the memory of that night. Alek standing there bruised and battered with little Jamie in her arms, scared out of her mind.  
  
She looked at him her eyes filling with tears. 'I knew I could trust you.. That.. You wouldn't hurt me' she whispered.  
  
A/N Well I hope this chapter satisfies your curiosity for a little while. Hehehehe. Please hit the little button and review. Tell me where you want this to go!!! Pretty please!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N A BIG thank you to Sisterbear, MissyJane, oOoOo, PeTiTeCaT and everyone else who took the time to review you guys rock!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own them. I am merely borrowing them and planning on doing smutty things with them.  
  
Grissom gently wiped the tears away from her eyes, 'Please don't cry. Talk to me.. Please Ally' His hand reached up to push her hair behind her ear. 'Tell me why?'.  
  
'Why what?' she replied turning away from him, unable to meet his gaze.  
  
'Why did you shut me out after...'. He swallowed. 'after he died.'  
  
'You didn't understand Gil, you don't know what it was like for me' her eyes closed. She could still see him in her mind.  
  
'It hurt me too..' He reached across to stroke her hair. 'I loved him..' He started, swallowing hard, tears welling up in his eyes. 'Did you know that?'  
  
Alek turned to face him. 'I know.' She reached across, her thumb caressed his cheek brushing away the tears. His hand gently held hers his eyes fixed on the scar, remembering the night he got that call all too well. The panic stricken drive to the hospital, where he found her lying in a bed close to death.  
  
'Why did you.' his voice trailed off he couldn't bear to say the words.  
  
****************** ************************* ************  
  
Nick set about making dinner while trying not to picture Sara in the shower. He smiled remembering the events of the past few hours. He was stirring the eggs when he felt someone's hands caressing his backside. 'Sara.. What are you doing?' She responded to his question with a squeeze. He turned to face her pulling her into his arms.  
  
'I was just uh..' She smiled showing the gap in her teeth. 'inspecting your goodies.. I always try before I buy'  
  
Nick smiled 'Oh really, and what do you think?'  
  
Sara smirked her eyes sparkling 'Oh I definitely think I'm interested'  
  
Nick raised his eyebrows, he leaned forward gently pressing his lips on hers. 'mmmm' he moaned as his tongue again explored her mouth, as his hands traveled down to her behind. He gave a gentle squeeze. Sara's eyes opened a look of mock horror on her face. 'What?' Nick said laughing. 'You mean I can't inspect your.. how did you put it? Goodies..'  
  
Sara laughed. 'So goodie boy where is my breakfast?' she teased. 'Well, I was busy cooking it until you decided to try before you buy' Nick replied with a grin.  
  
Sara laughed 'Ok ok.. I'll set the table.' Nick smiled at her, as she bent down to retrieve plates from the cupboard next to the fridge, he couldn't resist pinching her backside. 'Nick!' Sara turned and swatted his hands.  
  
'Well it's ready' Nick carefully divided the omelette between the two plates. They sat in silence eating their food, both pondering the events of the last twelve hours.  
  
**************************** *****************************  
  
Alekxandra looked at Grissom. 'I shut YOU out?' she said anger flashing in her eyes as she pulled away from him. He looked at her confused. She got off the bed and walked out into the lounge. Grissom followed close behind.  
  
He reached out touching her arm trying to stop her. She pulled away walking over to her keys sitting on his kitchen bench. Grissom followed his hand touched her shoulder and she turned around. He gently but firmly held her by the shoulders. 'Tell me' He said.  
  
'You really want to know?' she practically spat at him. He nodded his eyes frantically searching hers for the answers.  
  
'I tried to help you' His hands rubbed her shoulders.  
  
'Oh is that what you call it?' Alek could feel her blood pressure rising. Grissom looked at her now more confused than ever. 'By sending me to shrinks? By looking at me with pity in your eyes? And by analyzing me so much that I felt like a bug under your fucking microscope?' by now she was yelling at him. She broke from his hold and walked to the door.  
  
'I wanted to help you..' He started before Alek interrupted him.  
  
'I didn't need you to help me or save me or whatever else you were trying to do Gil' she looked at him sadly. 'I needed you to love me' she whispered as she opened the door and walked out leaving Grissom standing open mouthed at her revelation.  
  
************************** ******************************************  
  
Nick and Sara finished their breakfast and thoughts soon turned to work. Sara spoke first, 'Can we..' She looked at Nick 'keep this to ourselves for a while?'.  
  
Nick looked at her and grinned. 'Why?' he teased 'Afraid Greggo will spit in your coffee?'  
  
Sara laughed 'No. I just want to enjoy this with you alone for a while' she finished looking at Nick shyly. He reached across and held her hands in his nodding. 'We'd better get going' she sighed. Realizing for the first time in months she didn't want to go to work.  
  
'I'll leave first' said Nick grabbing his bag and heading for the door. Sara followed him opening the door, he turned to kiss her goodbye, their lips gently brushing. Sara touched his cheek. 'I'll see you soon' He smiled back got in his Tahoe and headed to the lab. Sara closed the door and followed him a few minutes later.  
  
********************** ************************* **************  
  
Gil Grissom stood staring at his front door, bewildered by what had just transpired. He considered whether or not it was wise to try and find Alekxandra. He sighed knowing all too well that it was better to let her cool down. He looked at his watch. 7.30 might as well go into the lab he thought. He showered and headed out the door.  
  
**************************** ***************************** **************  
  
Warrick sat in the breakroom talking to Catherine when Sara entered closely followed by Nick. 'Well well' said Catherine 'Nice of you two to join us'  
  
'Hey I'm on time' Nick started. Catherine just laughed.  
  
'Woah settle down there cowboy I was just teasing' she said.  
  
Sara smirked at Nick. 'Where's Grissom?' she asked realizing the shift had started and he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Warrick grinned 'Probably off racing his bugs or something'  
  
'He's not coming in tonight' Catherine said. The three younger CSI's stared at her in disbelief. 'What? He had something he needed to do.' She stated.  
  
'Right' said Nick.  
  
'Alright let's get this show on the road' Catherine handed Nick and assignment slip. 'You and Warrick have a DB at a house in Henderson, possible robbery gone wrong' Nick and Warrick nodded at her as they headed out the door arguing over who was going to drive.  
  
Sara laughed 'Boys will be boy's' Catherine laughed. 'What am I doing tonight?'  
  
'We've got a case leftover from dayshift' Catherine replied.  
  
'Oh goody. Ecklies leftovers' Sara said.  
  
'Come on we've got an autopsy to attend' Catherine said and the two women headed off to the morgue.  
  
************************* ********************** ***************  
  
Grissom arrived at the lab about an hour after the shift started, he slipped into his office virtually unnoticed. He sat in his chair looking at the files spread across his desk, he put on his glasses and began to go over the first file. As hard as he tried to concentrate the words swam in front of his eyes. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes as he reached into his drawer for his bottle of Amerge. He looked into the drawer his eyes drawn to a photo long forgotten in the bottom. He threw the pills onto his desk and sat back looking at the photo. It was him and Alek, their arms around each other smiling happily. He sat for a moment staring remembering. Someone at the door shook him out of his thoughts. 'Come in' he said quickly placing the photo back in his drawer.  
  
Catherine opened the door and peered inside. 'You look like shit' she said noticing the bottle of Amerge on his desk. 'I didn't think you were coming in tonight?'  
  
'I wasn't' he said sighing swallowing two pills. Catherine looked at him, he could feel her eyes boring into him.  
  
'What happened now Gil' she said sitting in the chair opposite him.  
  
*********************************** *****************************************  
  
A/N Not sure where to go from here. Please hit the button and review.. Pretty Please!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N A big thank you again to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: As always. Not mine don't own them.. Don't make any money off them.  
  
Grissom looked across his cluttered desk at Catherine. 'I don't want to talk about it' He said putting the bottle of pills back into his desk drawer. She just looked at him shaking her head.  
  
'How long's it been Gil? Six? Nearly seven years, and she still get's under your skin.' Catherine stood and moved towards the door. 'You need to work this out Gil, whether you want to face it or not.' She walked outside closing the door behind her.  
  
************************* **************** ***************  
  
Nick and Warrick drove to the house, where they found Brass waiting for them. Warrick moved inside to survey the scene while Nick stopped to speak to Brass about the victim.  
  
They set about processing the scene, a young woman lay dead in the middle of what looked to be the lounge room. She had been viciously beaten and lay amongst pieces of broken furniture. Nick took photographs while Warrick checked the rest of the room. Nick looked up from the young woman at Warrick. 'So what do you think?' he asked.  
  
'No sign of forced entry, maybe the victim knew the attacker' Warrick replied. They continued combing the area for evidence as the coroner took the body away.  
  
Brass walked into the room 'Our victim has a name' He looked down at his note book 'Abbey Reynolds, 32, worked in a daycare center. Boss came looking for her when she didn't turn up for work, called the cops after she looked in the window and saw her.'  
  
'Does she have a boyfriend?' Nick asked while Warrick collected the evidence for the lab. Brass shook his head. 'Boss didn't seem to think so'  
  
'Okay let's get this back to the lab' Warrick said as he headed to the Tahoe parked out front. Nick followed and got in.  
  
'So Nick. Are you gonna ask Sara out or what?' Warrick asked as they drove back to the lab.  
  
Nick shook his head. 'All in good time my dear Warrick. All in good time'  
  
Warrick laughed and shook his head.  
  
******************* ************************ ******************  
  
Catherine and Sara sat in the layout room trying to organize all the evidence that lay in front of them.  
  
'Man I wish dayshift would get their act together' Sara mumbled grumpily.  
  
'I hear ya Sara' Catherine grinned and looked over from the bloodstained shirt she was examining.  
  
Grissom appeared in the doorway. Sara looked over 'Hey Gris. I didn't think you were coming in tonight?'  
  
'I had a few things I needed to attend to' He replied 'I'm leaving now, call me if you have any problems.'  
  
'No problem Grissom. I can run this place with my eyes closed' Catherine replied with a smirk. Grissom nodded and walked away.  
  
'Geez what's eating him? He looks awful' Sara asked looking across the table to Catherine.  
  
The corners of Catherine's mouth rose slightly. 'Not what Sara. Who'  
  
Sara looked at Catherine. 'Alekxandra?'  
  
Catherine looked down at the evidence.  
  
'Oh come on Catherine spill it' Sara had stopped fiddling with the evidence and looked at her.  
  
'Sara. It's not really my place to say anything..'  
  
'Come on.. He's been acting weird all week. Clue me in. He wasn't the father of her son was he?' Sara asked her eyes wide with curiosity.  
  
Catherine eyed her carefully 'You know about Jamie?'  
  
Sara nodded. 'We were talking yesterday and she mentioned him.'  
  
Catherine shook her head. 'He might as well have been his father, all that no good bum ever gave her was heartache.' Sara looked at Catherine confused. 'He was with her for nearly three years, Jamie's father used to beat her. One night she'd had enough she went to Gil for help and it kinda went from there'  
  
'Three years huh.. I just can't imagine her with Grissom, she's so. so.. not like him.'  
  
Catherine laughed. 'Looks can be deceiving, Alek's incredibly intelligent, not to mention utterly obsessed with her work. She once worked 36 hours straight on a case believe it or not Gil actually had to drag her home to sleep' 'Do you think he still loves her?' Sara asked work long forgotten.  
  
'Let's just say she still get's under his skin after all this time' Catherine smiled her mind returning to her work.  
  
Sara looked at the evidence in front of her. 'I have had enough of this I'm taking a break'. Catherine nodded and Sara headed for the breakroom.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Grissom stood out side Alekxandra's door, his head pounded, he gently knocked on the door. He needed to talk to her and he wasn't leaving until he got answers. It was now or never.  
  
Alek opened the door, slowly looking at Grissom. He noticed her eyes were red rimmed and swollen. 'Can I come in' Alekxandra moved away from the door and into the lounge. He closed the door behind him and followed her, to where she sat on the couch with her legs pulled up to her chest and her head on her knees.  
  
Grissom sat beside her and put his arms around her. 'I'm sorry Ally. I'm sorry I hurt you.' She lifted her head from her knees and looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak but Grissom gently pressed a finger to her lips. 'Let me finish' he whispered. Alek nodded and leaned back on the couch closing her eyes. Grissom looked at her face, he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. 'I never stopped loving you' he whispered.  
  
A/N I know not a lot happened in the chapter. Hit the little button and review. Tell me where you think I should go and you never know I might take you there!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thanks again to all those who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine!!!!  
  
Alekxandra looked up at Grissom, her hand reaching up to touch his face. They sat for a moment just looking at each other, his hand cupping her cheek, her fingers gently stroking the graying hair near his ear. 'I'm sor.' Alek started to speak but he gently pressed his lips to hers. She could feel his heart pounding, she gently ran her tongue along his lips, he moaned into her mouth as he felt her tongue gently touching his.  
  
He pulled away from their kiss, 'No more sorries' he whispered. Alek looked at him and nodded, as she stretched her legs out. They sat for a moment, his arms still firmly around her, her hand resting on his chest.  
  
Alek put her head on his shoulder. 'Where do we go from here?' she said unsure of how she was feeling.  
  
Grissom lifted her head up so she was facing him, his lips mere inches from hers. 'I don't know.' He said stroking her arm. 'All I know is I don't want to spend another day without you.'  
  
Alekxandra moved so she could face him, her legs straddling his lap. She looked deep into his blue eyes. 'Are you sure?' she asked as her arms circled his neck.  
  
Grissom looked into her eyes, he leaned forward his lips almost touching hers. 'Yes, I'm sure' She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
*********************************** ***************************************  
  
Sara walked into the break room and poured herself a cup of coffee, she took a sip and spat it back into the cup. No coffee for me then she thought as she walked over to the small fridge. She opened it and reached inside for a bottle of water. She was about to stand back up when she felt a pair of hands on her waist. 'Nick?' She stood up and turned to see his smiling face. 'Busy night?' she asked smiling.  
  
'Yes' he replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee, before Sara could say anything he took a huge mouthful from his cup. 'Blah' he spat back into his cup. 'This is rancid. Don't tell me Grissom's conducting experiments in the coffee machine now?'  
  
Sara looked at him unable to contain her laughter. Nick looked at her 'You knew?' he said in a mock accusing tone. Sara stifled another giggle. 'Oh you are in soo much trouble' he started, when Warrick appeared at the door.  
  
'Nick when you're finished flirting with Sara come find me in the lab' Warrick walked off laughing to himself leaving Nick and Sara staring open mouthed at his back.  
  
'You told him?' Sara said looking at Nick.  
  
'I didn't. I swear' Nick said. Sara looked at him sideways and sighed.  
  
'I suppose it will come out eventually' she smiled. 'Are we having breakfast after shift?' she asked as Nick headed to the door.  
  
'Not if you're cooking' Nick replied teasingly as he dashed out the door heading for the Lab.  
  
'You'll pay for that Stokes' Sara called as she watched his damn fine ass walk down the hall.  
  
******************************* *************************************  
  
Grissom and Alekxandra sat on the couch their arms around each other as their tongues danced a slow sensual rhythm. Eventually the need for air broke them apart, she looked at him smiling shyly.  
  
'What?' Grissom asked looking at her, returning her smile.  
  
'Nothing' She replied burying her head in his chest laughing softly. He rested his hands on her back taking a moment to enjoy their closeness, he then gently cupped her chin in his hand lifting her head slowly. He gently pushed her hair behind her ears. She was still smiling but her eyes wouldn't meet his.  
  
He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. 'Tell me what's going on in that head of yours right now' Alek put her head on his shoulder hiding her face from him.  
  
'I was just thinking' she said her voice muffled.  
  
'About what?' he replied his fingers running down her back.  
  
'Do you remember what we used to do after we finished our shift?' she asked her face still hiding.  
  
Grissom began to laugh softly. 'You mean you've gone all shy because you're thinking about us taking a bath together?'  
  
'Yeah' she replied burying her head in his neck.  
  
Grissom rested his head on hers, 'Well we could always refresh our memories.' He said unsure of what her response would be. 'That is if you want to.'  
  
Alek lifted her head and looked at him her face a picture of seriousness. 'Do you want to?' She asked her voice shaky. He looked at her and nodded, she stood taking his hand leading him down the hall to her bathroom. 'I'll go and get you a towel' Alek said leaving Grissom standing at the door. He looked around the bathroom and smiled, I guess some things never change he thought looking at the row of small candles on the shelf above the bath. He walked over to the tub and turned on the taps and pushed in the plug. He found some matches in the medicine cabinet and lit the candles turning the light off. He undressed and climbed into the bath.  
  
Alekxandra returned wearing a robe and carrying a towel, she stood in the doorway looking at Grissom lying in the tub with his eyes closed. She put the towel on the sink and sat down on the side of the tub. His eyes opened and he looked up and her smiling. 'Are you coming in?'. She looked back at him and nodded, she stood and undid her robe. Grissom smiled at her 'I promise I won't look' as he covered his eyes with his hands. Alek let her robe drop to the floor and stepped into the bath. His hands reached up to her hips gently guiding her down into the water, she sighed as she leaned back into his arms.  
  
************************************ ******************************  
  
The shift was dragging on, Sara and Catherine were still trying to organize the evidence in the layout room, while Nick and Warrick carefully began logging their evidence.  
  
'So Nick you wanna get some breakfast after shift?' Warrick asked looking over at where Nick was working.  
  
Nick shook his head 'Nah I think I'm just gonna head home and get some sleep'.  
  
Warrick laughed 'Yeah right. You got a date or something?' he teased.  
  
Nick shook his head smiling 'Maybe I'm just tired'  
  
Warrick snorted 'Yeah right.. Maybe you're just sneaking off to be with Sara'  
  
Before Nick could answer his pager went off, he pulled it out reading the message. 'That's the doc. Autopsy results are in'.  
  
'Okay' said Warrick 'Let's see what we can find out' and they headed down to the morgue, where they found Doc Robbins looking at the body they had brought in earlier. He nodded at them, 'Abbey Reynolds, 32, no signs of sexual assault. Died from massive trauma to the skull.'  
  
Nick and Warrick looked at the young woman, 'Anything else?' Nick asked.  
  
Doc Robbins nodded 'She must have put up one hell of a fight, theres blood underneath her fingernails I don't think it's hers.'  
  
Warrick picked up her hand and began to scrape under each nail, putting the small pick into a bindle closing it carefully. 'I'm going to get this up to Greg, if we can get some DNA out of this maybe we can work out who did this'.  
  
'Alright. I'll send my report up to you as soon as it's finished' Doc Robbins called as Nick and Warrick headed out the door.  
  
************************************ *************************************  
  
Grissom lay in the bath with his eyes closed, his arms firmly around Alekxandra, her fingers rubbing his forearms. He found himself gently touching the underside of her wrist tracing the scar with his finger. 'I don't know why I did it.' Alek said practically reading his mind. 'I just wanted the pain to stop. I didn't want to feel anything anymore.' Grissom rubbed his cheek on hers. 'I never meant to hurt you' tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
Grissom sighed, 'I know Ally. I know'  
  
'I'm sorry that I put you through that' Alek's voice wavered.  
  
'I can still see you lying there, I remember thinking, what have I done? The woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, have a family with, that I love is hurting and I can't help her.' His voice was shaky, he grasped her hands and pulled her closer.  
  
'Can you ever forgive me?' Alekxandra asked.  
  
Grissom swallowed he could feel the tears welling in his eyes. 'Can you forgive me for not being there for you?' She was sobbing now, he could feel her chest heaving under his hands. 'Shhhh. Don't cry.' He whispered kissing her cheek. 'I don't want this to hurt you anymore, I don't want you to hurt anymore'. She lay for a moment considering his words, she climbed out of the bath and began drying herself. He watched her, 'What are you thinking?' he asked as he pulled the plug from the drain and stepped out of the bath.  
  
Alek looked at him 'I'm thinking that I'd like to wake up in your arms' She pulled her robe on as he stood looking at her.  
  
'Okay' he said pulling her closer so he could kiss her. She smiled at him as she gently led him down the hall to her bedroom.  
  
A/N hehehe. Hit the button and review please. I promise if you do I'll write more tomorrow. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thanks again for the reviews.  
  
SisterBear I'm glad you like my story, I'll keep trying to work through it.  
  
RiverGoddess Yes I am updating as promised.  
  
MissyJane thanks glad you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them, they belong to CBS and some other people that I really envy right now. I am just borrowing them and as I promised doing smutty things with them.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains smut. If you do not like smut do not read, if you are offended by smut do not read. However if you do like smut hit the button and review!!!  
  
Grissom followed Alekxandra to her bedroom wearing only his towel. He stood for a moment looking at her room. He smiled looking at the worn purple bedspread with large comical bees allover it. Alek stood in front of him his hands in hers, 'What's so funny?' She asked.  
  
Grissom looked into her eyes, 'Nothing' he leaned forward to kiss her, his hands moved up her sides. Alek moaned her hands running over his naked chest still damp from the bath, she could feel his heart racing. They stood there for a moment enjoying the closeness, when the need for air overcame them they broke apart looking deeply into each others eyes. His hands moved to the front of her robe, his fingers running over the satin near the opening. 'Are you sure you want this?' he asked barely hearing himself over the pounding of his heart.  
  
'I've never been so sure of anything' Alek replied running her hands over his chest again, her eyes not leaving his. She let out a low moan as she felt his hands open her robe, she moved back for a moment allowing it to drop to the floor. He pulled her back into his arms, their bare chests touching, he could feel her hands at his hips gently pulling the towel away. She allowed her hands to run lightly over his ass, he moaned as she pulled him closer.  
  
They kissed again moving slowly towards the bed their hands roaming each others bodies. He slowly lowered her down onto the bed, she again pulled him close feeling the full weight of his nakedness on hers. His lips left hers and began kissing her neck, his arms supporting his weight. Alek moaned as he slowly moved down her neck to her left breast, his hand gently cupping it as his tongue ran across her nipple. 'Oh Gil' she was breathing hard now as he began gently sucking, her body felt like it was on fire, she could feel his hardness pressing against her leg. She moaned again as he moved across her chest to her other breast, her fingers tangled in his hair. He allowed his fingers to graze her soft mound, enjoying the gasp she elicited at his touch. He slowly ran his finger across her lips feeling the wetness, he felt her body tense, and he began slowly kissing his way down her stomach.  
  
By this stage Alek was so aroused she couldn't think, she closed her eyes feeling his mouth moving down towards her heat, she gasped as she felt his tongue move over her lips. She felt his fingers opening her allowing his tongue access to her clitoris. Grissom slowly ran his tongue across her wetness, he could feel her hips pushing up towards him as he moved his tongue into her. Her right hand grasped the sheet, as he gently slid a finger into her. 'Gil' she moaned as he continued teasing her with his tongue. He could feel her tensing around his finger, he slowly slid in another as he began kissing his way back up to her face. By the time he reached her mouth she was panting, pushing onto his fingers. She reached down to feel his hardness, her hand moving up and down. She moaned as she felt his fingers slip from her, as his mouth again found hers, her hand still rubbing his erection.  
  
He hadn't felt so alive in years, he looked at Alekxandra her eyes were looking into his. 'Are you sure?' he asked his voice barely audible, he felt her hand move away from his throbbing erection. Her hand brushed his cheek, her eyes fixed on his, she nodded not trusting her voice to answer. He paused for a moment, the tip of his penis just touching her wetness. 'I can't take much more Gil' she moaned, as he slowly pushed into her. He lay for a moment feeling her around him, his head buried in her neck, he was breathing hard now. Their eyes met again as he began to slowly move in and out of her, his lips brushed hers. He could feel her muscles tensing, he knew she couldn't take much more. His tempo quickened as he felt her hips pushing up towards him, she moaned something undecipherable as he felt her tense around him again. He couldn't take it anymore his orgasm following hers, as he slumped down on her chest breathing hard, her hands resting on his back. He slowly moved off her, lying beside her, exhausted. She turned to face him, her hand resting on his chest.  
  
'We should probably try and get some sleep' she leaned over to gently kiss his lips.  
  
****************************************** *****************************  
  
Warrick and Nick headed to the DNA lab in silence both no doubt thinking about the fate that had befallen Abbey Reynolds.  
  
Greg was hard at work in his lab, and as usual his music was blaring, a sure sign that Grissom was not around.  
  
'Geez Greg are you trying to wake the dead?' Warrick said as walked over to where Greg was bent over a microscope.  
  
'Is there something I can do for your Warrick? Or did you just come in here to insult my music.' Greg replied. Nick laughed handing him the bindle with the blood from under Abbey's nails in it.  
  
'We need you to run DNA on this blood we found under our vics fingernails. Run it through CODIS asap.' Nick answered, for Warrick. 'Okay. I'll page you when it's done. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to be alone with my music' with that Greg turned his back on them and cranked up the volume even louder.  
  
'You're gonna wind up deaf man' Warrick shook his head as he and Nick headed out the door.  
  
*********************** *****************************************************  
  
Sara and Catherine had finally finished organizing the evidence from Ecklies case. 'Well I never want to do this again' Sara sighed as she sealed the lid on the last evidence box.  
  
'Oh yeah I hear ya' Catherine replied, finishing the last of the associated paperwork.  
  
Warrick and Nick walked into the layout room. 'Hey Cath how you doing on Ecklies leftovers?' Warrick asked grinning.  
  
'Well Warrick. Sara and I are finished' she replied 'What about you? How is your case going?' she asked with a smirk.  
  
'We found some blood underneath her fingernails. Greg's processing it now we'll run it through CODIS and go from there' Warrick replied.  
  
Sara looked at her watch, 'Only half an hour left thank god' she said rubbing her neck.  
  
'Why don't you all head home now' Catherine said closing the file she was working on. She looked at Nick and Warrick. 'Greg can page you if he get's a hit of your DNA before the next shift.'  
  
'Yes!' Sara squealed as she headed out the door, Nick followed close behind.  
  
Catherine looked at Warrick her eyebrows raised. 'Did that happen? Did Sara Sidle really just agree to leave work early?'  
  
Warrick laughed. 'Yeah and did you see how quickly Nick followed her out the door.'  
  
Catherine looked at Warrick and laughed. 'You wanna go get some breakfast?' she asked.  
  
'Only if you're buying' He answered heading for the locker room.  
  
'Figures' Catherine muttered as she followed him.  
  
******************************** *****************************  
  
Nick and Sara had already left the lab, stopping in the car park only to discuss breakfast.  
  
'Why don't I pick up some take out and meet you at your house' Sara said smiling at Nick.  
  
'Or we could just skip breakfast and go to my house anyway' Nick teased grinning as he watched Sara turn an unusual shade of red.  
  
'Nick!' she stared at him open mouthed.  
  
'We'd better get out of here if you don't want Cath and Warrick asking us too many questions.' Nick said as he got into his Tahoe.  
  
'So I'll see you at your house then?' Sara asked her face returning to normal.  
  
'Oh you can bet on it' Nick grinned as he drove off.  
  
********************************** **************************************  
  
Alekxandra and Grissom lay sleeping, her head resting on his chest, his hands on her back. Alek's eyes opened she could hear a cell phone ringing, knowing hers was turned off, she gently shook Gil. 'Gil' she whispered shaking his arm. 'Gil. Your cell phone is ringing'  
  
His eyes opened. 'Hmm?' he mumbled rubbing his eyes.  
  
'Your phone is ringing' Alek leaned over and kissed his cheek as he got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom where he had left his clothes.  
  
Alek lay in her bed pondering the night before, she could hear Grissom talking to someone on his cell phone. She smiled at him when he appeared at her door wearing his boxer shorts. 'You have to go to work?' she asked her voice showing her disappointment. He smiled at her and climbed back into bed.  
  
'No' he replied kissing her nose. 'Catherine just wanted to let me know how everything went'. Alek looked over at him, her hand reaching over to stroke his hair. He turned to face her his thumb caressing her cheek. He looked into her eyes, smiling.  
  
'What?' she asked smiling back.  
  
'I know that look Alekxandra' he teased.  
  
'Oh really?' she replied leaning over to kiss him.  
  
'Definitely' he replied huskily as he felt her pushing him back.  
  
A/N Well there it is my first attempt at putting smut in my fanfic. Should it be my last attempt? Hit the button and review and you never know I might do it again!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Sorry it took so long to update I've been kinda busy. Thanks to all who reviewed I'll try to write more this week.  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine.. Oh how I wish they were.  
  
'So Warrick where do you wanna go for breakfast?' Catherine asked as they walked out of the lab towards their Tahoe's.  
  
'Oh hey I was kidding you go home and spend some time with Lindsay' Warrick replied getting into his car.  
  
'You sure?' Catherine asked 'I've never known you to turn down a free lunch'.  
  
Warrick laughed. 'I'll see you later'.  
  
******************************* ******************************************  
  
Nick was in the shower when he heard a knock at the door. She can't be here already he thought as he wrapped a towel around himself. More knocking. 'I'm coming. I'm coming' he called. He opened the door to find Sara carrying several paper bags and two cups of coffee.  
  
She looked him up and down and smirked. 'Well if I had of known it was that easy' she teased grinning as she watched him blush. 'You always answer your door like that?'  
  
'Oh you're funny Sidle' Nick replied letting her in the door. 'I'll go and change' he muttered.  
  
'Oh no need to change on my account' Sara grinned. Nick flashed her a grin as he went into his bedroom to get dressed.  
  
After putting the bags on the counter, Sara looked around Nick's kitchen while she waited for him. She flicked Nick's coffee machine on, and opened his fridge. Oh my god. this is the neatest fridge I have ever seen.. She thought embarrassed that Nick had seen the mess she calls a fridge. 'Find what you were looking for?' Sara looked up from the fridge to find Nick, sadly now fully clothed, grinning at her.  
  
'Well no.' She replied closing the fridge and turning to face him. 'But I definitely see something I like now'.  
  
'Oh really' Nick drawled putting his arms around her waist pulling her closer.  
  
'Uh huh' mumbled as she pressed her lips onto his.  
  
'Maybe we should.' Nick started to say.  
  
'Continue this conversation elsewhere' Sara finished for him as she kissed him again pulling him towards his bedroom.  
  
************************************* ***********************************  
  
Grissom smiled as Alekxandra pushed him onto his back straddling his lap, she pulled his hands above his head, pinning him down. She leaned in to kiss him, stopping just short of his lips. He smiled at her 'Oh so you want to play that game do you?'  
  
She leaned forward and ran her tongue gently across his lips, he pulled his hands free of hers and pulled her mouth to his. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him begin to harden, she reached a hand down to rub him through his boxer shorts. He closed his eyes and layback enjoying the feeling of her hands on him. She began to kiss his neck, slowly running her tongue across the sensitive skin between kisses. 'You like this?' she asked her hand still at his crotch. He was about to answer when his cell phone rang. 'Damnit' Alek growled as he picked up his phone to answer.  
  
'Grissom' he answered as Alek continued kissing his neck. 'What's up Jim' he asked trying to sound normal.  
  
'Are you busy?' Brass asked.  
  
'Uh no I'm not doing anything'. Alek bit the tender skin on his neck. 'Ow' Grissom muttered, Alek looked up and smiled at him. She stopped kissing his neck and began kissing his chest, moving quickly towards his groin.  
  
'We've got a decomp.. Fairly advanced' Brass continued.  
  
Grissom fought to keep control of his voice, 'You need me to do a bug analysis?'. He put his hands on her shoulders silently begging her to stop. She smiled up at him as she pulled his boxers down, leaning forward to run her tongue over his hardness.  
  
'Yeah well you are the bug guy' Brass replied.  
  
'Can't you collect specimens and I'll get to it later?' Grissom asked as Alek took him in her mouth, slowly moving up and down.  
  
'Are you sure you're not busy?' Brass asked.  
  
'I'm kind of in the middle of something' Grissom managed to reply as he felt her sucking harder. 'Can I call you back in 10 minutes?' he managed to ask, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
'Sure' Brass replied hanging up.  
  
Grissom closed his phone tossing it on the drawers beside the bed. 'Alekxandra' he moaned, as she began kissing her way back up his chest.  
  
'I love it when you call me that' she whispered, her lips still touching his skin, as she rubbed her clit on the head of his penis. His hands grabbed her hips, pulling her down onto him. She looked up at him and smiled, 'I didn't think you were busy'.  
  
He pulled her forward burying his face in her breasts. 'I wasn't' he replied as he took her nipple in his mouth, as she rocked back and forth, rubbing her wetness into him.  
  
'Gil' she moaned as he teased her nipple with his tongue.  
  
'Alekxandra' he whispered as she pushed down onto him as he pushed into her. He could feel her climax getting closer, he moved up to kiss her lips. He could feel her shake as she came, moaning his name, she pushed her tongue into his mouth, grinding hard.  
  
He closed his eyes as he felt himself reaching the point of no return. Alek smiled and leaned in to kiss his neck, sucking on the bite mark she had left earlier. Grissom ran his hands through her hair as he felt himself spasm inside her, his breath coming in gasps. Alek propped herself up on her arms, her face inches from his. 'You'd better call Brass back' she whispered.  
  
'The bugs can wait' he replied rolling them onto their sides.  
  
Alek looked at him her face a picture of mock horror. He laughed and pulled her in for one last kiss. 'I'm going to have a shower.' She said kissing him one last time before getting off the bed.  
  
He smiled at her walking down the hall as he picked up his phone to call Brass back.  
  
*********************** ************************* ******  
  
Sara and Nick stumbled down the hall their mouths joined, tongues exploring each other. They reached the bedroom door, Nick pulled away from her.  
  
'You sure about this' he whispered, his breathing was heavy.  
  
Sara smiled at him 'Come inside and find out' she replied taking his hand in hers.  
  
Nick looked at her hand in his, he picked her up in his arms, kissing her slowly as he gently lowered her onto the bed.  
  
A/N Hit the little button and review!!! Pretty please!!! If you do I'll write more tomorrow. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Again a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. OOoOo, Genisis5, MissyJane, adpi24, csifreak03 and Crazi River thanks you guys keep me motivated. I am still unsure as to where this story is going. All I know is it will have to end eventually.  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine, however this is what I'd do with them if they were..  
  
Sara smiled at Nick as she pulled him down onto her. He paused for a moment to look at her. 'What are you thinking?' she asked. Nick blushed leaning in to kiss her again. 'Nicky' she teased. 'Tell me'. They rolled onto their sides facing each other, Nick reached over to stroke Sara's face. Her eyes searched his for answers.  
  
'I was just thinking' he replied, his finger tracing her lips. 'That you have no idea how long I've wanted this for.' He leaned over gently rubbing his nose on hers before kissing her, his tongue gently touching hers.  
  
When they eventually pulled apart Sara, gently stroked his face. 'Really?' she asked quietly.  
  
Nick smiled at her, 'you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met.. Yes really'.  
  
A single tear slid down Sara's cheek. He reached across to brush it away, they lay their arms around each other. 'Let me love you Sara' Nick whispered looking deep into her eyes.  
  
************************* ***************************************  
  
Alekxandra walked into the kitchen her hair still wet from the shower. She looked over at Grissom who was putting his shoes on. 'I guess you have to work.' She said, he turned to face her, she smirked seeing the bruise on his neck.  
  
'Yeah. Found a bad decomp, they need me to do an analysis to find time of death' He replied rubbing this bruise on his neck.  
  
She walked over and kissed him on the forehead. 'Have fun with your bugs. I'll see you later' She walked back down the hall to find her hair dryer.  
  
'Ally.' He started to say.  
  
'Go play with your bugs already' she called starting her hair dryer.  
  
He shook his head, smiling as he walked out the door.  
  
*************************** **********************************  
  
Nick kissed Sara's neck running his tongue slowly over her skin, as he gently moved her onto her back. He kissed his way down to the neck of her shirt, she reached to unbutton her top. Nick held her hands in his, turning them over, he kissed both of her palms as he gently pushed her hands away. 'Let me do it' he whispered his lips on her neck. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, kissing each part of newly exposed flesh. She moaned running her hands through his hair. He continued kissing her as he reached behind her to undo her blue satin bra, he slowly slid it down exposing her breasts. Slowly kissing each breast, his tongue running over her nipples, as she moaned. He kissed his way down her stomach, his hands gently massaging her breasts.  
  
He slowly slid the zipper of her jeans down, he slowly pulled them down her legs kissing his way down her left leg, then back up her right. He moved up to kiss her, running his fingers lightly over her panties. 'I want you Nick' Sara moaned, her arousal was almost driving her wild.  
  
Nick began to kiss his way back down her chest. 'Patience is a virtue Sara' he replied, his lips not leaving her skin. His fingers slid around the waistband of her panties, he slowly lowered them, Sara raising her hips to help him pull them off. He ran his hands over the soft hair on her mound, his finger gently stroked her opening. He slowly opened her lips, leaning in to run his tongue lightly over her clitoris, his finger sliding easily into her wetness. She let out a soft moan as she felt his mouth on her, his tongue moving slowly in and out of her.  
  
'Oh god Nick' she moaned grabbing the collar of his shirt trying to pull him up to her. He once again began to kiss his way up her body, his fingers rubbing her wetness, sliding slowly in and out. By the time he reached her face she was panting, her eyes closed. He pressed his mouth to hers, she greedily pulled his tongue into her mouth. She ran her hands down his back, he was now on top of her, still fully clothed, she could feel his erection pressing into her thigh. Sara pulled at the collar of his shirt. 'I think you're a little overdressed' she panted pulling his shirt over his head. She ran her hands across his now exposed chest, down towards the waist of his pants. 'These will have to go too' she tugged at the zipper. He moved off the bed, Sara moaned as she felt his fingers slip from inside her. He lowered his pants, Sara could see his erection bulging in his boxers, she sat up reaching over to pull them off. Nick shivered as he felt her hands running over his legs as his boxers fell to the floor. 'Do you have a condom?' Sara asked her eyes fixed on his erection. Nick reached over and opened the top drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a condom and handing it to Sara. She opened the packet and slowly slid the condom over him. She leaned back pulling him down onto the bed with her, their bodies touching skin on skin for the first time. She reached down to run her fingers over his rock hard member. She felt his body tense at her touch, she gently guided him to her. He paused the tip of his member at her opening. 'Sara' he said looking into her eyes.  
  
'Make love to me Nick' she replied gently kissing his lips. He gently pushed his penis into her, Sara gasped as she felt him inside her. Their bodies began to move together as one, she arched her back as he slid in and out, their tongues intertwined. Their hands roamed each others bodies, her hips rising to meet each of his thrusts. She began to kiss his neck, moaning into his ear, 'Harder Nick'.  
  
Nick's pace quickened, Sara moaned her head falling back, as she felt him plunging deeper and deeper inside her. 'Sara' he breathed in her ear, 'I can't take much more.' He was close to the edge, he could feel her tensing around him and he knew he was going to lose control.  
  
Sara's nails dug into his back, she too was close to coming. She kissed his lips their tongues once again exploring each others mouths. 'Come with me Nicky' she whispered in his ear, feeling her body begin to tense.  
  
'Sara' He moaned as he felt her orgasm, pushing him over the edge. He moaned as he joined her.  
  
They lay for a while, Nick slumped on Sara's heaving chest, their bodies still joined. 'You're amazing' He murmured, slowly rolling off her. He slid off the condom, throwing it into the bin next to the drawers.  
  
Sara pulled him back to her, kissing his lips, she looked deep into his eyes. 'Was it worth the wait?' she whispered.  
  
'Yes' he replied nuzzling her neck.  
  
A/N Ok so Nick and Sara finally got it on. I hope you are all happy now. Please hit the little button and review me cos I have no idea where the hell I am gonna go from here. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Again a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. Wyatt1, MissyJane, oOoOo, Genisis5, adpi24, Crazi River and Krisnina77 thanks guys you keep me motivated. Sorry its taken so long to update I've had pneumonia, which has scored me a three day forced holiday from work. So I'll probably write a lot in the next few days. Oh and I'm pumped full of drugs so if I make typos or ramble weird shit uh don't worry.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.. I am borrowing them.. And doing norti things with them!!  
  
Sara's eyes opened, she looked up at the ceiling. This isn't my room she thought. It was then she realized where she was, she was at Nicks house, in his bed, with him. She ran her fingers lightly over Nick's back, his face still resting on her neck as he slept. 'Mmmm' he murmured, enjoying the feel of her skin on his. He gently rolled over onto his back pulling Sara with him, she rested her head on his chest. They lay for a moment in silence, Nick stroking her hair while Sara's hands gently caressed his chest. The silence was interrupted by the sound of Sara's stomach rumbling. Nick chuckled softly 'I think your stomach is trying to tell us something'.  
  
'Yeah, our sex life is getting in its way' she replied kissing his chest, she could feel his heart beating faster.  
  
'Sara' Nick moaned his fingers tangled in her hair. 'Keep that up and we won't be eating any time soon' he warned.  
  
'Why not Nicky' Sara teased as she gently nibbled her way across his chest, her hand running down his stomach. She could feel his heart racing now, his hands rubbing her neck and shoulders as she kissed her way down.  
  
'Sara' he moaned.  
  
Sara smiled as she began kissing her way back up his chest enjoying the effect she was having on him. She sat on his lap and leaned forward gently kissing his lips. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. 'You still want breakfast?'  
  
Sara ran her tongue gently across his lips. 'Well yeah. But right now I see something I want a whole lot more'.  
  
'Me too' Nick pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
*********************************** **************************************  
  
Alekxandra stood looking at herself in the mirror, 'What were you thinking Ally?' she said aloud shaking her head. She brushed her hair and tied it back as she walked down the hall to her bedroom. She looked at her bed, the bed they had been lying in only hours before. She pulled some clothes from her closet and began to dress for work. Looking at her bed she sighed, 'Well you've done it now Alekxandra. You let him in.' she shook her head. 'I'm more crazy than I thought I'm talking to myself'.  
  
Alekxandra walked into the kitchen, she looked at the dishes in the sink, there was no denying it. As hard as she had tried to keep him out she couldn't. 'Damnit' She cursed picking up her cell phone, she flipped it open and dialed Catherine's number. She needed to get out of her house, she needed to talk to someone, she knew what would happen if she stayed here.  
  
'Willows' Catherine answered sleepily.  
  
'Oh hey Cath. Sorry did I wake you' Alek stammered.  
  
'It's ok.' Catherine replied.  
  
'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called' Alekxandra was now pacing.  
  
'What's wrong Ally?' Catherine asked concerned.  
  
'I uh.. I just need to get out of here.' She grabbed her keys and headed for the door.  
  
'Look why don't you come over here, Lindsay's at my sisters. We could talk' Catherine offered.  
  
'Ok. I'll be there soon.' Alek replied shutting her phone. She got in her car and headed towards Catherines house.  
  
*************************************** *****************************  
  
Sara leaned in and kissed Nick slowly, she pulled his tongue into her mouth savoring the taste of him. She could feel his arousal building underneath her, his hands running up and down her back, soft moans escaping his lips. She felt his grip on her tighten as she began to slowly rub herself over his growing erection. 'Oh god Sara' Nick moaned his hands at her hips. Their lips met again as Sara reached across into the drawer beside the bed. She grabbed a condom almost falling off the bed. Nicks eyes flew open as he grabbed her waist. 'Geez Sara' he laughed. 'I'm all for safe sex but not if you're gonna break an arm in the process.' He pulled her in for another passionate kiss.  
  
Sara glanced across at the clock on his bedside table. 'It's getting late' she mumbled her lips grazing his as she got off the bed. Nick watched her as she walked toward the door. She turned and looked at him. 'Are you coming or not?' she asked walking towards the bathroom. Nick sat on the side of his bed for a moment watching her walk into the bathroom. He walked to his cupboard and pulled out a towel and walked down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
Nick stood at the door, Sara was already in the shower he stood for a moment watching her through the screen. He put the towel down next to the basin and slid the shower screen open a little. 'Mind if I join you?' he asked watching the water run down her body. She looked at him and smiled reaching out to pull him into the shower with her. They stood with their arms around each other, the hot water running over their skin her head resting on his shoulder. 'This is nice' Nick whispered.  
  
Sara shifted her head from his shoulder to his neck where she began gently kissing him nibbling on the soft skin of his neck. She could feel him growing hard again. She reached down and began to gently stroke him. 'I want you Nick' she breathed into his ear. She felt his hands run down her back to her behind, where he gently cupped her butt in his hands lifting her slightly, her arms snaked around his neck as she lifted her head to kiss his lips. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him lift her higher the tip of his rock hard member brushing across her.  
  
Nick shifted his left hand down to her thigh gently lifting it off the floor. Sara wrapped her leg around his allowing Nick to support her weight, she could feel him at her opening now slowly rubbing up and down. 'I need you Nick' she moaned her eyes closed. She felt his right hand moving down to her thigh, she lifted her other leg slowly moving until her legs were wrapped around his, his hands underneath her butt holding her. She gently pulled him into her using her legs, moaning as she felt him slide deep inside of her.  
  
Nick took a moment to steady himself his head resting on her shoulder momentarily, the last thing they needed was to break something. He looked up into her eyes as he gently began to pull her closer to him. Sara gently kissed him slowly exploring his mouth again moaning as she felt him thrust harder. 'Nicky' she moaned as she felt him pushing her back into the wall as he pushed into her again his lips tracing her neck as he felt her tensing around him. 'Sara' he moaned as felt her orgasm pushing him over the edge as he pushed into her one last time. Sara moaned as she felt him slip from her as she slowly lowered her legs to the floor. Nick looked into her eyes, and leaned in to kiss her softly, the warm water running down over them. 'Sara I l.' Nick started as the hot water cut out and cold water came rushing down over them.  
  
A/N Well what can I say you were warned. I'm at home sick as a dog bored outta my brain and I was in the mood for a little tub love. Hehe hit the button and review it'll make my day!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Yeah more drug addled crap spilling forth from my head.. I hope you like it.. Then again in this state I don't really care if you don't!  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine.. even if the penguin says they are.  
  
Alekxandra knocked quietly on Catherine's door, she stood looking at her shoes while she waited. She looked up as the door opened. 'Oh Ally' Catherine said as she pulled her inside. 'Come sit down.' Catherine said pointing towards the couch. She went and sat down on the couch, 'You want something to drink?' Catherine called from the kitchen.  
  
'No I'm fine.' She replied fiddling with her hair.  
  
'Really' replied Catherine sarcastically as she sat down with a cup of coffee in her hands. She sat for a moment watching Alek fiddle with her hair. 'What happened this time?' she asked softly.  
  
Alek leaned her head back against the couch her eyes closed. 'I can't believe I did it' she whispered.  
  
'Did what Ally? Help me out here cos I'm feeling a little lost' Catherine replied looking at her with concern.  
  
Alek rubbed her face with her hands. 'I let him back in' she said quietly.  
  
'Gil?' Catherine stated not expecting an answer. Alek looked at her and nodded.  
  
'I don't know what I was thinking Cath. I mean..' she got up from the couch and started to pace.  
  
Catherine sat and watched her for a moment. 'What happened? What did he say this time?'  
  
'It's not anything he did or didn't do. I just.' she began fiddling with her hair again.  
  
'So what's got you so freaked out then?' Catherine asked looking directly at her. She had seen her like this before and she didn't like it. 'What happened?'  
  
'Everything was going fine. Then Brass called him in and I don't know. I've been like this since he left.' She sat back down on the couch across from Catherine.  
  
Catherine looked across at Alek her eyes traveled to the scar on her wrist. 'So you feel like you've made a mistake? Or what Ally?' Catherine reached across and touched her hand.  
  
Alekxandra looked down at the scar on her wrist. 'Do you want to know why I did it?' she said not wanting to meet Catherine's gaze. 'I didn't feel important to him.' She said quietly. 'You know even when Steven would beat the hell outta me I still felt like I mattered to him. He always apologized. Told me he loved me. that he'd be lost without me.'  
  
'Just because he doesn't say it doesn't mean he doesn't feel it Ally' Catherine put her coffee cup on the table. 'He just isn't good at expressing his feelings Al. You know that'.  
  
'Catherine I can't do it again. I just can't. It's too hard' She began to cry tears silently rolling down her cheeks.  
  
'You know you need to tell him this' Catherine handed her a tissue. 'He may be a lot of things but Gil would never hurt you intentionally. I never could work you two out.'  
  
Alekxandra laughed softly, she looked at her watch. 'Oh shit Cath it's 6.30 we'd better get moving or we're going to be late'. She stood and walked towards the door. 'I'll see you at work ok?'.  
  
'You need to tell him Al. Or it's going to drive you mad' Catherine looked at her. 'I'll see you at the lab.' She said heading into the kitchen as Alekxandra pulled the door shut behind her.  
  
*********************************** **************************************  
  
'Argh, turn it off' Sara shouted as the cold water hit her, Nick reached down and quickly turned off the taps, shutting off the cold water that was raining down over him and Sara. He stepped out of the shower quickly followed by Sara. He wrapped her in the towel he had brought in for her. He pulled his towel off the rack and started to dry himself off. Nick looked across at Sara shivering, he gently rubbed her arms trying to warm her up.  
  
'Look why don't you jump back into the bed and warm up while I get your bag out of the car?' Nick suggested still trying to warm her up. She nodded racing up the hall and diving under the covers. Nick shook his head smiling as he got dressed. 'I'll be right back' he called heading out into the kitchen.  
  
Sara shivered under the covers as she tried to warm herself up. Nick returned with her bag setting it down on the bed beside her. 'It's getting pretty late. How about I pick us up some dinner on the way to work?' He asked sitting down to put his shoes on.  
  
'Okay' She said still under the covers as she searched her bag for her spare clothes. Nick leaned across and kissed her on the forehead. 'I'll see you outside ok?' Sara nodded her attention still focused on her bag.  
  
Nick waited for Sara in the kitchen, he had tossed the bags of takeout in the bin. Sara appeared beside him 'What you don't like my cooking?' She teased. Nick turned to face her gently kissing her lips.  
  
'Well no. Especially after it's been out all day' He smirked kissing her again, her stomach rumbling loudly.  
  
Sara looked down embarrassed. 'I uh.. think we'd better go. Do you want me to pick you up something for dinner?'  
  
Nick smiled down at her. 'No you head in I'll bring you something.' He kissed her again as they headed towards the door.  
  
'Nicky. If you keep this up we'll be late' Sara mumbled into his lips.  
  
'Ok ok I'm going' Nick said getting into his car. 'I'll see you at work ok?'  
  
'Ok' Sara replied turning to hop into her car. She looked over at him and smiled as they headed their separate ways.  
  
************************************ ************************************  
  
Alekxandra arrived at the lab, she put her bag into her locker and headed for the break room. Finding it empty she grabbed an apple from the bowl, and sat down on the couch. She thumbed through a magazine as she ate her apple not really paying attention to anything.  
  
'Alekxandra, how's it going?' Sara asked as she walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.  
  
Alek looked up. 'Oh hey I'm good. How are you?'  
  
'Good, good. How was your night off?' Sara asked sitting down at the table.  
  
'Interesting' Alek replied her eyes falling back to the magazine in front of her.  
  
Sara was about to say something when Nick appeared at the door. 'Hey honey I've got food' he smiled not noticing Alek sitting on the couch.  
  
Sara felt her face turn red as Nick followed her gaze to the couch. 'Oh hey Alekxandra I uh.. didn't see you sitting there.'  
  
Alek didn't look up. 'It's cool guys. Your secrets safe with me' she replied.  
  
Sara looked at Alek her mouth open. 'How did you..' she started.  
  
Alek looked at her 'Well I did study behavioral sciences Sara. I tend to notice these things.' Nick and Sara looked at each other uncomfortably. 'Don't look so worried, it's not like I'm going to say anything. And I doubt that anyone else has noticed. And if you're worried about Grissom don't. He seldom pulls his head away from the microscope long enough to notice anything. Well anything except for his bugs' She finished her eyes returning to the magazine.  
  
Nick looked at Sara and raised his eyebrows, she smiled back as they ate their food.  
  
A few minutes later Warrick and Catherine walked through the door. 'Hey guys' Warrick called as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Nick and Sara smiled at him as they finished their food. Alek looked up and waved.  
  
Catherine looked over at Alek and smiled. 'Not in a very talkative mood today hey Miss Franks?' she asked. Alek opened her mouth to answer when Grissom appeared at the door.  
  
'Ok all we've got at the moment is the Reynolds case I want you all to concentrate on that.' He stated turning to walk out the door.  
  
'And what are you working on Gris?' Catherine asked noticing the bruise on his neck as he headed out the door.  
  
'Entomological timeline, dayshift case.' He replied walking out the door.  
  
'Bugs right.' Catherine muttered. 'Alright guys let's get a move on then, Sara why don't you and I go over what we've got here.'  
  
'Well Warrick and I can head back over to the house, check if we missed anything' Nick replied heading to the door, Warrick following close behind.  
  
'I guess I'll sit here and babysit the couch then' Alek looked over at them laughing at the looks on their faces.  
  
'Well that's what you get for playing quiet Alek. People forget your there.' Catherine replied with a smirk.  
  
'Exactly. Then they don't notice me watching them.' She stood and walked towards the door. 'Want an extra set of eyes to look over the crime scene?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah fresh eyes never hurt' Warrick answered heading out the door.  
  
'Ok let's do this' Sara said as she and Catherine headed towards the DNA lab to talk to Greg.  
  
************************************** *********************************  
  
Alekxandra grabbed her kit and followed Nick and Warrick towards the car park. They were arguing yet again about who was going to drive, she shook her head and grabbed the keys out of Nick's hands. 'I'll drive' she said unlocking the door and getting in. Warrick looked at Nick and laughed as they both got in.  
  
'Did you see that bruise on Grissom's neck?' Warrick asked as they drove towards the house.  
  
Nick chuckled 'Yeah maybe Lady Heather paid him a visit.'  
  
'Nah if it was her the bruises would be on his ass' Warrick replied laughing.  
  
'Oh thank you soo much for that lovely mental picture' Alek said sarcastically her eyes watching the road.  
  
Warrick and Nick burst out laughing. Alek rolled her eyes. 'Let me guess. I'm so quiet you forgot I was here again.' She said as she pulled into the driveway of Abbey Reynolds house.  
  
'Sorry Alekxandra we uh.. didn't mean to offend you' Nick mumbled getting his kit out of the Tahoe's boot.  
  
Alekxandra laughed heading towards the door of the house. 'Don't worry about it. All will be forgiven if you tell me who this Lady Heather is.'  
  
Nick and Warrick looked at each other and shook their heads as they followed her into the house.  
  
A/N Well hit the little button and review or I'll write more rambling crap like this tomorrow just to punish you all!!! hehehe 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Thanks for the lovely reviews. I'll try to churn out a few more chapters this week. And please forgive me if I ramble.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.. I mean do you think if I did CSI would be on CBS?  
  
Catherine and Sara walked down the hall to Greg's lab, which was unusually quiet. 'DAMNIT' Greg yelled throwing down the file he was holding as they walked in the door.  
  
'Hey Greggo' Sara said smirking at the younger mans frazzled appearance.  
  
'Did you manage to get a hit on that DNA from the Reynolds case yet?' Catherine asked looking at Greg curiously.  
  
'Well I would have..' Greg started through clenched teeth 'but this stupid thing keeps crashing' he shook his finger angrily at the machine.  
  
Sara and Catherine started backing out of the lab. 'Ok then Greg page me if you do' Catherine smiled sweetly at him as they hurried out the door.  
  
'And people say I need a diversion' Sara laughed as they headed towards the layout room. 'Speaking of diversions.. Did you see that bruise on Grissoms neck?'  
  
Catherine looked sideways at Sara 'Yeah I did'.  
  
'So what do you think Lady Heather?' Sara nudged Catherine.  
  
Catherine laughed but didn't answer.  
  
'Oh come on Cath spill it' Sara prodded.  
  
Catherine said nothing and started going through the evidence laid out on the table.  
  
***************************** ***********************************************  
  
Nick, Warrick and Alekxandra stood surveying what remained of Abbey Reynolds lounge room. 'No sign of forced entry?' Alek asked as she walked across the room to the area where the body had been found.  
  
'No.. nothing..' Nick replied as he watched Alek looking around the room.  
  
'Found some prints but we haven't been able to match any yet' Warrick said as he walked over to the area near the couch where Alekxandra was standing. 'See anything interesting?' he asked.  
  
'Its what I don't see that I find interesting' she replied.  
  
Nick smirked at Warrick and raised his eyebrows.  
  
'You'd expect someone to have pictures of family or friends in their living room. But theres nothing.' Alek looked around the room one last time as she headed towards the stairs.  
  
'Well according to her co workers she had no family, no boyfriend that they knew about'. Nick replied as he and Warrick walked up the stairs behind her.  
  
Alekxandra walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, she scanned the shelves and her eyes came to rest on the towel rack. 'If you were single.. Why would you have His and Hers towels?' She asked turning to look at Nick and Warrick. 'Theres two toothbrushes. Two different brands of toothpaste.. Why?' She pulled two evidence bags from her kit and put the two toothbrushes into bags.  
  
'Maybe we can get some DNA from the toothbrushes.. Track down this other person.' Nick said watching her label the bags.  
  
'Hopefully we will' Alek replied looking around the bathroom again.  
  
They quickly checked the rest of the house for any clues as to who the mystery person could be.  
  
Alekxandra was looking inside the closet. 'Nothing here but womens clothes..' Nick turned to look at the closet. 'See how they're all pushed to one end, like someone got their stuff and left in a hurry.' Alek mused not really talking to anyone in particular.  
  
Warrick stuck his head in the door. 'I just got a page from Catherine, they got a hit off the blood under her fingernails. They want us back there ASAP.'  
  
'Ok then maybe we can match it to one of the toothbrushes' Alek replied as she packed up her kit.  
  
They looked over the room one last time as they walked downstairs to the Tahoe. Alek pulled the keys from her pocket, 'You guys didn't get around to telling me about this Lady Heather' she said as she opened the door.  
  
Warrick and Nick looked at each other and grinned as they got into the car.  
  
*********************************** *************************************  
  
Catherine and Sara had been busily going over the evidence that had been collected at the house when Greg burst through the door. 'Cat I got a match on your DNA. I think you're gonna want to see this.' Greg raced back out the door towards his lab.  
  
'I swear he get's weirder everyday.. Better go see what's going on' Sara said looking back down at the evidence in front of her.  
  
Catherine walked into Gregs lab. 'What on earth has gotten into you Greg?' She asked as he passed her the DNA analysis report.  
  
'The DNA under Abbey Reynolds fingernails belongs to a Steven Bateman.' Greg stated as he pulled another sheet of paper from his desk.  
  
'Did you say Steven Bateman?' Catherine replied taking the second sheet of paper from his hands.  
  
'Yeah.. I did a bit of digging.. He's got priors for domestic violence, beat his girlfriend so badly she was in a coma for a week.' Gregs eyes looked up to meet Catherines concerned gaze. 'Alekxandra' he finished quietly.  
  
Catherine took a moment to let the information sink in as she scanned the page Greg had handed to her. Sure enough it was him. 'Does Grissom know about this?' She asked looking at Greg.  
  
'Not yet.. I wanted to talk to you first.' Greg's face was a picture of concern.  
  
'Okay I'll go and talk to him about this. And Greg.. Please keep this to yourself Ally's been through enough' Catherine muttered as she walked out the door towards Grissoms office.  
  
******************************** ***********************************  
  
Grissom was in his office happily working with his bugs when his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He frowned muttering 'Constant interruptions.' Another knock at the door. 'Come in' he replied gruffly annoyed that again someone was interrupting his work. The door opened and Catherine walked in holding a report of some sort in her hands.  
  
'I uh.. Need to talk to you about the Reynolds case' She started to say when Grissom interrupted.  
  
'What is it now?' he asked frowning.  
  
'Well I thought you might like to know that we got a match on the DNA from under Abbey's fingernails.' Catherine replied her frustration beginning to show in her voice.  
  
'And?' Grissom replied impatiently.  
  
She thrust the DNA analysis in his face. 'It belongs to Steven Bateman.'  
  
'What?' Grissom replied taking the sheets of paper. 'I thought he was still in jail.'  
  
'Paroled six months ago.' Catherine looked at him.  
  
'Where's Alekxandra does she know?' he asked quietly.  
  
'No.. She's at the house with Warrick and Nick' Catherine looked at him not surprised to see the look of concern on his face.  
  
'Well get them back here' Grissom barked at her. 'I don't want her anywhere near this.'  
  
'Fine I'll call them in. But you can explain to her why you don't want her working this case.' Catherine turned and walked back to the layout room to fill Sara in. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Warricks number.  
  
'Hey Warrick. We need you guys back here ASAP.. Gregs got a match from the DNA under Abbey's nails.' Catherine tried to calm herself.  
  
'That's great but what's so important we need to come back?' Warrick asked slightly confused.  
  
'I'll explain when you get here.' Catherine said closing her phone.  
  
***************************** **************************************************  
  
Warrick, Nick and Alekxandra walked into the lab laughing. 'You said she's a what?' Alek asked Warrick again.  
  
'A dominatrix' Nick replied with a grin.  
  
'Well I guess still waters really do run deep huh' Alek stifled another giggle as they walked towards the layout room where Sara and Catherine were waiting.  
  
Grissoms door opened as they walked past. 'Alekxandra I'd like a word with you please.' He said before retreating back into his office.  
  
Alek grinned at Warrick and Nick. 'Looks' like I'm in trouble again.'  
  
'We'll see you in the layout room ok?' Nick asked as they headed towards the room.  
  
'Sure' Alek replied as she walked into Grissoms office.  
  
'Could you close the door please' He asked looking up from a file on his desk.  
  
Alek closed the door and sat down in the chair opposite his. 'What's going on?'  
  
'I'm taking you off the Reynolds case' Grissom stated softly.  
  
Alek looked at him puzzled. 'Okay. why?'  
  
'Greg got a DNA match from the blood under her nails. It belongs to Steven Bateman.' He looked over at her, his blue eyes showing his concern.  
  
'So we've got a suspect then?' Alek asked seeming undisturbed by what he had said. 'I still don't see why I can't work the case.'  
  
'I just don't think it would be a good idea. After what he did to you.' His voice trailed off.  
  
'And what would you have me do Gil. Hide away in fear of him?' Alek's normally even voice cracked. 'I'm done with hiding.' She stood to walk out of his office knowing that if she stayed she would probably say something they would both regret.  
  
'Look the shift is almost over, why don't you head home.' Grissom said softly knowing too well that Alek was angry with him.  
  
Alek didn't reply she just shook her head at him and walked out the door.  
  
***************************** ********************************************  
  
Catherine looked at the concerned faces in front of her as she explained about the DNA.  
  
'Does Alekxandra know?' Sara asked quietly.  
  
'No I think Gil is speaking to her now.' Catherine finished.  
  
'So where do we go from here?' Nick asked looking over at Sara.  
  
'We work the case like any other' Catherine said sighing.  
  
'Alright then let's do this' Warrick said heading out the door to the DNA lab.  
  
A few minutes later Alekxandra appeared at the door. 'Just so you know I'm off the case' She stated quietly. Sara, Nick and Catherine looked over at her.  
  
'But you guys already knew that didn't you' Alek turned from the door and hurried down the hall.  
  
Catherine looked at Nick and Sara and sighed. 'We'd better get this stuff going before shift finishes.'  
  
'Maybe I should find Alekxandra and see if she's ok' Sara mused.  
  
Catherine and Nick nodded. And Sara walked out the door to look for Alekxandra.  
  
*********************************** **********************************  
  
Grissom was trying to concentrate on the bug specimens in front of him but his mind kept wandering. Maybe I should go and see if she's ok. He thought, when there was a knock at his door. Sara poked her head in.  
  
'Gris just so you know I'm going to find Alek and talk to her.'  
  
Grissom nodded. 'That's probably a good idea Sara. Thank you.'  
  
Sara nodded and closed the door. She walked through the lab checking each room as she went. After looking everywhere she could think of it dawned on her. The morgue. She thought heading down the stairs.  
  
**************************************** *******************************  
  
Alekxandra stood looking at the body of Abbey Reynolds lying on the cold metal slab. It could have been me.. She thought looking at the young womans now lifeless form. 'What did he do to you?' She whispered when she realized someone was behind her.  
  
'You probably shouldn't be down here.' Sara said softly touching Aleks arm.  
  
'I'd rather be here than up there.' She said quietly.  
  
'Look Alek' Sara started before Alekxandra cut her off.  
  
'Do you know what its like to have people look at you like that?' She asked bitterly. 'You can see it going through there heads. She doesn't look like a battered woman. Why would she stay with someone like that.'  
  
'Do you want to know what I see Alek?' She asked looking at the younger woman standing beside her. Alek looked at her and nodded.  
  
'I see a smart, strong woman, who had the sense to get out.' Sara said quietly. 'Someone that moved on with their life, who knows better than to feel sorry for herself.' She took Alek by the arm. 'Come on let's get out of here before Grissom finds us and has a coronary over it.' Alek smiled and they walked out the door.  
  
The walked upstairs towards the locker room. 'Why don't you head home.. Shifts over and there's not really anything you can do' Sara said as they got to the locker room door.  
  
'Okay' Alek sighed opening the door.  
  
Sara touched Alek on the shoulder. 'Look if you want to talk.. You know where to find me ok? Call my cell or page me.'  
  
'Thanks Sara.' Alek replied as she went to her locker to collect her things.  
  
A/N Hit the button and review!!! HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME.. Where the hell am I gonna go with this now?????? 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thanks to those who took the time to review. Yes I am back with yet again more drug-induced ramblings.. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.. Just borrowing them.. honest..  
  
Sara was getting her bag from her locker when she felt someone's hands on her hips. 'Mmmm Nicky' she mumbled as he kissed her neck, she slowly ran her fingers through his hair. 'Stop it someone's going to see us' she hissed as she felt his hands moving up her sides. 'Come on Nicky please' she pleaded with him as he continued to kiss her neck, his hands running over her breasts. She grabbed his hands, and turned to face him.  
  
'What?' he whispered as he pushed a loose strand of hair away from her face.  
  
'I don't think making out in the locker room is a very good way of keeping this to ourselves.' Sara replied.  
  
'Can I help it if I find you irresistible?' Nick whispered his lips grazing hers.  
  
'Nick' Sara pleaded with him again.  
  
'Okay' he went to his locker to get his things. 'So you wanna get breakfast?' he asked. Before she could reply her cell phone rang.  
  
'Sidle' She answered. 'Oh hey Alek.'  
  
'You said if I wanted to talk to call you.. I'm not interrupting anything am I?' Alek asked quietly.  
  
'No it's fine I haven't left work yet. Do you want to meet somewhere?' Sara tried to sound normal as Nick grabbed her from behind and began kissing her neck again.  
  
'Yeah what about the diner around the corner' Alek replied.  
  
'Sounds. great.' Sara managed to reply as Nicks hands ran up the front of her shirt.  
  
'Look you sound kinda busy.. It's ok we can do this another time.' Alek answered.  
  
'Uh no it's ok.. I'll meet you there in 10 minutes' Sara let out a low moan as Nicks hands rubbed her gently.  
  
'Well if you're sure.' Alek muttered.  
  
'I'll see you shortly.' Sara was fighting hard to keep control.  
  
'Sure.. Say hi to Nick for me' Alek closed her phone.  
  
'Hey Nick..' Sara whispered.  
  
'What?' Nick mumbled his lips still assaulting Sara's neck.  
  
'Alek says hi' Sara giggled as she felt him gently bite her neck.  
  
'Busted' he muttered as he moved his mouth up to her lips kissing her slowly.  
  
Sara pulled away and smiled at him. 'Yeah well we're gonna get a whole lot more busted if we stay here doing this.'  
  
Nick pouted at Sara. 'Well. we could go to my place..'  
  
'I'm going to meet Alekxandra.. She needs someone to talk to.' Sara smiled. 'That puppy dog face isn't going to work this time Stokes.'  
  
Nick sighed. 'Okay I get it I have to learn to share.' He slung his bag over his shoulder. 'So will I see you later?' he asked kissing her one last time.  
  
'Oh you might' Sara smirked as she walked out the locker room door, leaving Nick standing alone.  
  
************************************* ***************************************  
  
'Hey Cath you wanna go get some breakfast?' Warrick asked as he headed towards the locker room.  
  
'Yeah in a minute I need to see Grissom about something'. She replied as she knocked on the door.  
  
'Well okay I'll meet you out front.' She heard Warrick say as the locker room door shut.  
  
She knocked again. 'Gil are you in there?'  
  
'Come in' she heard him say as she opened the door.  
  
'Still on the bugs huh?' she asked picking up a specimen jar.  
  
'Yes' he replied gruffly taking the jar from her hands. 'Was there something you needed?'  
  
Catherine was slightly taken aback by the harshness of his words. 'Well I just thought you might like to know that Brass hasn't been able to track down Bateman yet.'  
  
'Well I'm sure he will. Is that all?' he replied again turning his attention to the bugs in front of him.  
  
'No that's not all Gil. Put the damn bugs down and look at me for a minute.' She leaned forward her palms flat on his desk. 'I just told you the guy that killed that girl and beat the hell outta Ally is still running loose and that's all you have to say?'  
  
Grissom put down the specimen jar he was holding and looked across the desk at her. 'What else is there to say?'  
  
'Well I don't know. You could ask if Ally is ok? Or didn't you even stop to consider how all of this must be making her feel.' Catherine spat at him furious at his indifference.  
  
He looked up at her. 'She'll be fine.. Sara was going to talk to her.'  
  
'That's fine Gil but what are YOU going to do.' Catherine could feel her anger rising.  
  
'I have to finish this analysis.' He looked at her confused.  
  
'I cannot believe you. Ally needs you right now and all you're worried about is the goddamn bugs.' Catherine threw her hands up in frustration. She stood and walked to the door. 'You really do have no idea what this does to her do you?' she muttered as she walked out the door leaving Grissom to his thoughts.  
  
********************************************** *********************************  
  
Sara opened the door of the diner and scanned the room looking for Alekxandra, who was sitting in a booth staring out the window.  
  
'Hey' She smiled at Alek as she slid into the booth opposite her.  
  
'Oh hey.. Sorry to drag you away from Nick.' Alek looked at Sara and smiled.  
  
Sara blushed. 'It's ok. What's on your mind?'  
  
'Did they find him yet?' she asked quietly looking out the window again.  
  
Sara sighed. 'I shouldn't be discussing this with you Alek. You know that.'  
  
'Haven't found him yet huh.' She continued staring out the window.  
  
'I'm sure you don't need to worry. He's probably long gone by now. They'll find him.' Sara looked at Alek trying to read her face.  
  
'Yeah I guess.' She answered taking a sip from the glass of water that sat in front of her.  
  
'Did you order yet?' Sara asked scanning the menu in front of her.  
  
'Nah I figured I'd wait for you to finish messing round with Nick first.' Alek replied with a small smile.  
  
Sara gave her a mock glare. 'Oh you just love it that you're the only one that knows don't you?'  
  
'No I just think it's great that two people enjoy each other so much.' She replied as she called a waitress over.  
  
'Yeah it is.' Sara nodded smiling.  
  
They ordered their meals and sat talking about nothing in particular while they waited. By the time their food came they were busily talking about their families.  
  
'All five of my brothers are cops.. Imagine what I had to put up with growing up.' Alek laughed as she ate her eggs.  
  
'How old are they?' Sara asked.  
  
'Oldest is 50 youngest is 43. And I'm the baby of the bunch.' Alek finished her meal and took a long drink of water.  
  
'Wow.. I don't have any brothers or sisters. Just me and my hippie parents.' Sara grinned seeing the look on Alek's face.  
  
'Your parent's are hippies???' She asked trying not to laugh.  
  
'Oh yeah.. Big time hippies.' Sara was laughing now.  
  
'I'm sorry I just can't imagine you growing up in that kinda environment.' Alek laughed.  
  
'Yeah well I can only imagine what you put up with. I can't imagine having one let alone 5 brothers.' Sara giggled.  
  
'Yeah well imagine the reception the guys I brought home got. After my dad died they kinda took right over where he left off.' Alek rolled her eyes.  
  
'Was he a cop too?' Sara asked.  
  
'You bet he was through and through. Guess you could say I'm kinda the black sheep of the family.' Alek finished with a smirk.  
  
'Your parent's were disappointed you didn't join the force too?' Sara asked as the waitress cleared their table.  
  
'Hell no my mom just wishes I'd settle down and give her some more grandkids.' She laughed.  
  
'Let me guess.. Only one unmarried?' Sara shook her head.  
  
'Yup that's me. Mom's lil black sheep.' She grinned looking at her watch yawning.  
  
'I guess we should head home and try and get some sleep before tonight.' Sara yawned too.  
  
'Yeah sleep right.' Alek laughed when she saw the look on Sara's face.  
  
They walked outside to their cars in silence. 'Are you going to be ok?' Sara asked looking at Alekxandra.  
  
'Yeah I guess.. I don't really feel like going home but I should try and get some sleep.' She smiled at Sara as she got into her car. 'Thanks.'  
  
'Hey anytime' Sara replied as Alek drove off.  
  
*********************************** *************************************  
  
Grissom sat at his desk trying to concentrate on the work in front of him, but his mind kept wandering. Catherine's words kept running through his head. 'You have no idea what this does to her.' He sighed and picked up the phone on his desk and dialed Alekxandra's cell phone.  
  
'This is Alek leave a message and I might call you back!!' her voice chirped on the end of the phone.  
  
Grissom cleared his throat. 'Uh hi Alekxandra. I uh.. just wanted to make sure you were ok. Call me when you get this.' He hung the phone back up, and looked at his desk. He picked up the phone again and dialed her home phone. Again no answer just her machine. Where the hell is she? He thought trying to push the irrational thoughts from his mind. He dialed her cell phone again, still no answer.  
  
He looked at the half finished work that covered his desk, he stood found his car keys and headed towards the car park. He got into his car and headed towards Alekxandra's house. His heart was racing when he pulled up in front of her house. He got out and strode up the path to her front door. He lifted his hand to knock, but stopped himself. What are you doing Gil? He thought. She's an adult and can look after herself. He knocked on the door, no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer, he tried to push aside the worries clouding his head as he sat down on her front steps.  
  
******************************* *************************************  
  
Alekxandra drove away from the diner heading for home although she didn't much feel like being there alone right now. Maybe I should call him. She thought pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open as she drove. She hit Grissom's number and lifted the phone to her ear. Nothing. 'Oh great dead battery' she muttered as she turned into her street. That looks like Grissom's car she thought pulling into her driveway. She looked across at her steps and noticed that Grissom was sitting on the top step his head leaning back eyes closed.  
  
Smiling she walked up her stairs and sat down beside him gently shaking his arm. 'Gil.. wake up' she whispered in his ear, 'come on you can't sleep out here what would the neighbors think.' She gently rubbed his cheek as he opened his eyes.  
  
'Hey' he mumbled sleepily rubbing his cheek up and down her hand.  
  
'What's wrong Gil?' she whispered standing up pulling him with her.  
  
'Nothing' he sighed as she moved towards the door.  
  
'Then why were you asleep on my doorstep.' She turned to face him.  
  
A/N Well that took a little longer than I expected. However if you hit the nice little button and review I will post more tomorrow.. Pretty Please!!!! 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Thank you again to those who reviewed. This is turning into a real saga. Anyways on with the show!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Alas still not mine.. But maybe if I'm really good Santa will give them to me for Christmas!!!  
  
Warrick was in the car park waiting for Catherine, when she came storming out the front door towards her car.  
  
'Hey Cath wait up' he called as he jogged over to where she was standing next to her car, he could see she was upset. 'Hey what's wrong?' he asked gently touching her shoulder.  
  
Catherine let out a sigh. 'Sometimes I can't believe how insensitive he is.' She muttered.  
  
Warrick looked at her confused. 'Grissom?'  
  
'The one and only' Catherine replied turning to look at him. 'You hungry?'  
  
'Yeah come on let's go get some breakfast.' He replied putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
************************************* **************************************  
  
Sara pulled up into Nick's driveway, yawning she gently knocked on the door. No answer. She thought. He's probably asleep. She knocked again as she gently turned the doorknob. Oh good idea Nicky leave your door open. She thought as she dropped her keys and cell phone on the bench in his kitchen. She stifled a yawn as she walked down the hall to Nick's bedroom, she stood at the door for a moment watching him sleep. She sat down on the side of the bed and kicked her shoes off, Nick rolled over to face her mumbling something in his sleep. Sara laid down on the bed beside him, she leaned over and gently stroked his hair. Nick's eyes opened and he smiled at her.  
  
'Hey beautiful' he murmured throwing his arm over her chest.  
  
'Did you miss me?' Sara asked as she leaned over to kiss him on the forehead.  
  
'Mmm hmmm' he muttered sleepily rubbing his face on her neck.  
  
Sara smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in Nick's arms.  
  
*************************************** **********************************  
  
Alekxandra looked at Grissom his eyes still heavy from sleep. She turned and opened the door, 'Are you coming inside?' she asked, he nodded slowly following her in. She threw her keys on the table and kicked off her shoes, and turned to look at him.  
  
'You didn't answer your cell phone' he said quietly still standing near the door as if ready to flee at any moment.  
  
'So you thought you'd sleep on my doorstep and wait for me?' Alek looked over at him puzzled.  
  
'I'm ok.' She walked over to where he was standing and took his hands in hers. 'No need to worry.. I'm fine.' She brushed her hand across his cheek looking into his eyes. He pulled her into his arms, his head resting on hers, his hands gently caressing her back. 'This is nice' he heard her mutter.  
  
'You should try and get some sleep' he kissed her forehead.  
  
'What about you? I'm sure my bed is more comfortable than the stairs.' Alek yawned as he released her from his arms.  
  
'I have to go back to the lab and finish something.' He started to say.  
  
'Can you just stay till I fall asleep' Alek whispered as she started to walk to her bedroom pulling him with her. 'Please.'  
  
'Ally I can't. I need to get back to the lab.' He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 'I'll try and come by later.'  
  
Alek sighed as she flopped down on her bed. 'I'll see you later then.' She closed her eyes as Grissom left.  
  
************************************ *****************************************  
  
Sara's eyes opened and she smiled realizing where she was. Turning over she realized Nick was not next to her. She looked at her watch as she got out of Nicks bed and walked down the hall into the kitchen. Nick was wearing only his boxers, while he cut up fruit, his back to her. Sara stood for a moment watching him, smiling as her attention inevitably turned to his butt.  
  
Smiling Sara walked over to Nick she put her hands over his eyes. 'Guess who?' She whispered into his ear as she kissed his neck. Nick put the knife down.  
  
'Hmmm.. Let me guess.. Is it Greg?' Nick laughed when he heard Sara grumble. 'Hmmm.. Is it Warrick?' Nick groaned as Sara bit down on his neck. 'Owww baby no need to get rough' he laughed and turned to face her. He reached up and gently brushed her hair away from her face. Nick leaned forward his lips gently brushing across hers. 'Mornin beautiful' he mumbled as he leaned in to kiss her deeply.  
  
Sara looked at him and smiled. 'So do you always go to bed and leave your door unlocked?'  
  
'Well. Not usually..' He replied pulling her closer. 'But I was hoping that someone might come in and take advantage of my while I slept.'  
  
Sara laughed. 'Oh really?'  
  
'Yes really.' Nick kissed her again.  
  
'Well Greg and Warrick were busy. So I guess you'll have to settle for me.' She smirked at him. 'So what's for breakfast?' She asked looking at the counter.  
  
'Well I have some melon and yoghurt, or there's some cereal around here somewhere'.  
  
'You know Nicky my boy you're going to make someone a good wife one of these days.' Sara laughed at the look of mock horror on his face.  
  
'Oh you are in sooo much trouble.' He grinned as he began to tickle her.  
  
'Nicky.' Sara warned as she ran down the hall towards the bedroom. Nick followed her tackling her and sending them both onto the bed. Nick had Sara pinned down her hands above her head. 'You know you're beautiful when you laugh.' He said as he kissed her again, his hands released hers and began to stroke her hair.  
  
*************************************** *****************************************  
  
A/N Ok ok I know I haven't updated in like forever but I've been really busy. I'm kinda stuck as to where I'm going to go from here.. I even let my husband read it to see if he could give me any ideas. (Never let your hubby read your fanfic he teases me even more now) Hey if you feel like it hit the button and review or tell me where to go.. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N A big thank you to everyone who's reviewed my story so far. A big hug to all the girls and guys on the yahoo Nick/Sara group you guys inspire me. bwah that sounded so sappy. must be the 'I have to go back to work after my holiday' depression setting in.. And Crazi I promise I will try to update more often I've had a severe case of laziness of late.  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine.. However maybe if I'm really really good I'll find them in my stocking on Christmas morning.. Well not all of them.. Just Nick would do. And now on with the show..  
  
Nick looked into Sara's eyes, smiling. 'What?' she asked looking up at him. Nick said nothing and continued stroking her hair. 'Tell me what's going on inside that head of yours' Sara whispered gently brushing her lips across his.  
  
'Do you want to go away with me?' Nick asked his face a picture of seriousness.  
  
Sara looked at him puzzled. 'Away?'  
  
'Yeah' Nick grinned. 'We're both off this weekend.' Nick rolled over so they were lying side by side facing each other.  
  
Sara reached over to stroke his cheek. 'What did you have in mind?'.  
  
'Well. I was thinking about heading up to Lake Mead.' Nick started as he leaned in to kiss her. 'Maybe take a picnic.'  
  
'Really' said Sara as Nick leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
'And the woman I love' Nick whispered brushing his lips across hers once more.  
  
Sara's eyes flew open. 'Wha. What did you say?' she stammered, sitting up.  
  
************************************* ***************************************  
  
Alekxandra opened her eyes and looked at the clock sitting beside her bed. She groaned 6.30 pm already she thought. She quickly grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe and headed to the bathroom. Alekxandra had just turned on the shower when she heard her cell phone ringing. She ran down the hall to the kitchen where she had left her cell on the bench. Picking up her phone she looked at the number. 'Grissom' she muttered as she put the phone to her ear. 'Hello'  
  
'Hey Ally' Grissom replied. 'I didn't wake you did I?'  
  
'No' Alek yawned 'I was just about to have a shower.'  
  
'Really' he replied.  
  
'Yes really. I don't like having a bath on my own you know' she replied grinning knowing that she had probably made him blush. Alek laughed at Grissoms lack of reply. 'So did you have a specific reason for calling, or were you just looking for a reason to picture me wet and naked?'  
  
'Ally' Grissom whined sounding like a three year old that had been told he couldn't have any ice cream.  
  
'Are you still at the lab?' Alek asked knowing for sure that he was.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Have you eaten yet?' Alek asked walking back down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
'No' he answered as she reached her bathroom door.  
  
'Well how about I pick up some Chinese and come in a little early?' She reached into the shower and started the water.  
  
'Is that running water I can hear?' he asked.  
  
'Uh huh' Alek replied as she began to undress. 'So do you want dinner or not?'  
  
'Yeah' Grissom muttered.  
  
'Alright then I'll see you soon.' Alek replied as she shut off her cell phone and stepped into the shower.  
  
**************************** *********************************************  
  
Sara sat on the edge of the bed facing away from Nick. He loves me? She thought.  
  
'I said I love you' Nick said quietly coming to sit beside her on the bed.  
  
'I. I don't know what to say' Sara whispered looking at her hands.  
  
'You don't have to say anything' he said his hands covering hers, his thumbs slowly caressing her fingers. 'We'd better go and eat something before we have to go.' He said quietly.  
  
Sara nodded and stood up pulling Nick up with her. 'I'm sor..' She started to say but Nick silenced her with a kiss.  
  
'Shhh.. You don't need to apologize. We can talk about this later. Ok?' He looked at her his eyes dark.  
  
'Ok' she pulled him into her arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Nick smiled as he inhaled the scent of her hair.  
  
He pulled away and kissed her lips once more. 'Come on or we'll be late' he smiled at her as she followed him back to the kitchen their hands still joined.  
  
************************************** ******************************************  
  
Alekxandra walked through the doors to the Crime Lab a plastic bag of takeaway in her hand. She walked down the hall to Grissoms office, she stopped at the open door and looked inside. Grissom was concentrating on the files on the desk in front of him.  
  
Grissom looked up from his files to Alek who was still standing at the door. 'I've got food' she said dangling the bag with the Chinese in front of her.  
  
'Yes you do' Grissom replied getting up from his chair and stretching. He walked over to her, his hand gently brushing her face as he walked past her. They walked to the break room in silence.  
  
****************************************** **********************************  
  
Catherine walked into the break room just before the start of shift to find Grissom and Alekxandra sitting at the table still eating. Alekxandra looked up 'Evening' she smiled and continued to eat.  
  
'Hey Ally. How are you doing? Catherine asked her voice clearly showing her concern.  
  
'I'm ok Cath, how are you?' Alek finished her dinner and tossed the container into the trashcan.  
  
'I'm good' Catherine replied pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Alek walked out the door towards the locker room. Catherine sat down at the table next to Grissom who was finishing his Chinese. 'Did you talk to Ally?' she asked. Grissom said nothing and stood and threw his takeaway container in the trash. 'So I'll take that as a no then? Catherine prodded.  
  
Grissom sighed and looked at Catherine. 'I will talk to her.'  
  
'When Gil? Sooner or later?' She looked at him exasperated.  
  
'It's complicated.' He poured a cup of coffee and sat down.  
  
'I know it is Gil. If you don't do it now.' Catherine trailed off.  
  
Grissom looked at her grimly.  
  
'All I'm saying is she needs to know you care.' Catherine finished as Grissom walked towards the door.  
  
'I'll be in my office if you need me' he replied as he walked out the door.  
  
'It's not me that needs you' Catherine whispered as she watched him walk away.  
  
*************************************** *********************************  
  
Alekxandra stood in the locker room brushing her hair when Sara walked in and sat down on the bench with a sigh. Alek looked over at her as she put her bag back into her locker. 'How's it going Sara?'  
  
Sara looked over at her and sighed again. 'It's. it's going ok I guess'.  
  
'You guess?' Alek looked over as she shut her locker.  
  
****************************** *****************************************  
  
A/N Yes yes I know it's taken me forever and a day to update again. I'll try to write more tomorrow.. Please take a little time to review.. Who knows it might motivate me to write more!!! 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Oh my goodness updating again!!!! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine yadda yadda.  
  
Alekxandra looked over at Sara who had not answered her. 'Is everything ok?' she moved to sit next to Sara.  
  
'I.. I don't know' Sara muttered glumly.  
  
Alek opened her mouth to speak when she heard the locker room door open, they looked over as Nick walked in towards his locker.  
  
'Hey Nick' Alek smiled at him, noting that he looked distracted.  
  
'Hey' he drawled smiling back at her.  
  
Alek could sense the discomfort in the room. 'Well I'm going to see what the boss has in store for me tonight.' Before she stood she leaned over towards Sara and whispered. 'You know where to find me if you want to talk'.  
  
Sara looked at her and nodded as she headed out the door.  
  
Nick looked over at Sara who was fiddling with her bag inside her locker. 'Hey Sara.. You ok?' he asked softly.  
  
'I'm fine' she replied slamming her locker shut and walking out the door.  
  
Nick sighed, closed his locker and followed her out.  
  
********************************** ******************************************  
  
Warrick, Catherine and Alekxandra were already in the break room when Sara and Nick walked in, closely followed by Grissom.  
  
'Okay. Warrick, Catherine and Nick you're all working on the Reynolds case, go over the evidence and see if you can find anything new. Sara and Alekxandra you've got what looks like a robbery turned sour, vic found dead in her living room.' Grissom handed Alek the assignment slip as she headed towards the door with Sara following closely behind.  
  
'See you guys later' Alek called as she walked towards the car park.  
  
**************************** *************************************************  
  
Catherine, Warrick and Nick stood in the layout room looking at the evidence spread over the table before them.  
  
'I'll check the clothes again for any fibers we might have missed' Nick picked up the bag that contained Abbey Reynolds clothes and walked out the door.  
  
Catherine looked at Warrick 'What's with him tonight?'  
  
Warrick shrugged his shoulders 'I have no idea Cath. Sara didn't look too happy either.'  
  
The both looked back to the evidence on the table. 'Well I guess we'd better start on this then.' Catherine looked at Warrick as they began to go over the evidence again.  
  
************************************ ***************************************  
  
'Still no luck tracking Bateman down yet?' Grissom looked over at Jim who was looking at the specimen jars on his shelves.  
  
Brass looked over at him and sighed 'Not yet. It's like he was released from prison and just disappeared.'  
  
'Well we know where he's been Jim. We just need to work out where he's going.' Grissom looked at the papers scattered over his desk.  
  
'We've got the uniforms on the look out for him. Aside from putting his picture on the news there isn't really more we can do.' He replied walking towards the door.  
  
'Keep me posted.' Grissom muttered as Jim walked out the door.  
  
****************************************** *******************************  
  
Sara and Alekxandra drove to the crime scene in silence, pulling up at the front of the house they could see Detective O'Reilly waiting for them. They retrieved their kits from the backseat of the car and walked towards the house.  
  
'Hey O'Reilly. What have you got for us tonight?' Sara asked as they walked into the house.  
  
O'Reilly motioned to the woman lying on the floor of what looked like the living room, or at least what was left of it. 'Alison Davis looks like she came home and interrupted a burglar. Neighbors called the police when they heard a scream from her house and then a car leaving.'  
  
Alek scanned the room while Sara was talking to O'Reilly. The victim lay dead in the middle of the lounge. A coffee table was broken in two and the room looked like it had been ransacked. 'Has the scene been cleared?' She asked looking over at O'Reilly who nodded.  
  
'Alright let's do this' Sara walked over to Alekxandra. 'What me to take the photos?' Alekxandra nodded.  
  
'So you wanna talk about what's going on with you and Nick?' Alek asked as she placed a marker next to the broken coffee table.  
  
Sara sighed and spoke quietly 'He told me he loves me'.  
  
Alek looked over at her 'Yeah?'  
  
Sara nodded and continued to take photos.  
  
'So. This is a bad thing?' Alek pressed knowing that Sara probably didn't want to discuss this.  
  
'No.. Well yes. I don't know.' Sara stopped taking photos and looked at the other woman.  
  
Alek looked at her a smiled 'Just because he says he loves you doesn't mean you have to feel pressured to reciprocate. I really don't think Nick's that kind of guy.'  
  
'He isn't' Sara answered. 'I guess he just took me by surprise, you know?'  
  
Alek grinned 'Oh yeah.. I know'  
  
Sara looked at her eyes narrowed. 'Okay Alekxandra you've got my attention now.. Spill it.' Alek laughed. 'What's so funny?' Sara prodded.  
  
'Nothing. This just reminds me of a conversation Catherine and I had a long time ago.' She stifled another giggle.  
  
'And?' Sara asked.  
  
'Well I guess you know by now that Gil and I were together years ago. Don't take this the wrong way but your reaction to Nick kinda reminds me of how he reacted the first time I told him I loved him.'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Oh yeah. You know how the joke goes. If you ever want to get rid of a guy after sex you tell him you love him.'  
  
Sara laughed 'He freaked out..'  
  
'Completely.. You have no idea.. I've never seen him move so fast' Alek laughed.  
  
'Were you upset by how he reacted?' Sara asked no longer laughing.  
  
'I was a little at first, but then I realized that not everyone is as comfortable with expressing their emotions as I am. I come from a very different background to Grissom.' She moved over towards where the body lay amongst the mess.  
  
'I guess you could say the same about me and Nick.' Sara began to take photos again.  
  
Alek was crouched down near the victim. 'I'm sure Nick will be fine if you explain to him how you feel.'  
  
Sara nodded and looked over. 'So what do you think?'  
  
'If I had to take a guess I'd say she died of a massive head trauma.' Alek looked around for anything that could have inflicted such blows, her eyes stopped when she noticed a lump of wood that looked like it had been one of the coffee table's legs. She reached into her kit for some gloves. 'Damn' she muttered.  
  
'What?' Sara asked looking over.  
  
'I'm out of gloves' Alek motioned towards her kit.  
  
'I've got some, I'll just go and get my kit I must have left it on the front steps when I was talking to O'Reilly' Sara walked out of the room towards the front door.  
  
Alekxandra was still crouched down looking at the remains of the coffee table when she heard a noise behind her. 'Thanks Sar.' she started to say when she turned around to see a man standing behind her.  
  
'Hello Alekxandra' he sneered as he reached forward and grabbed her pulling her to her feet. 'It's been a long time baby' he snarled as he pushed a gun into her ribs.  
  
'What do you want Steven?' She asked her voice trembling realizing it was her gun he had.  
  
'You' he muttered as he pushed her towards the door as Sara walked back into the room.  
  
Sara reached for her gun when she noticed the man was armed.  
  
'No Sara don't' Alek called as Bateman shoved her towards the door. 'It's me he wants.. Don't give him an excuse to hurt you.'  
  
Sara moved her hands away from her gun. 'Smart move. Sara is it?' Bateman snarled. 'Keep your hands above your head. Be a good little girl and give Grissom a message from me. Tell him thanks for taking such good care of my girl.' He pushed Alek out the door and moved towards the Tahoe, his gun steadily aimed at her temple. O'Reilly was talking to a couple of police officers when he noticed them walking towards the car.  
  
'Alekxandra?' He called 'Is everything alright?'  
  
'Don't move or the bitch get's it!' Bateman yelled as O'Reilly moved towards them. 'I mean it! Don't bother following us or she dies. You got that?' They moved quickly towards the Tahoe. 'Get in' He snarled into Alek's ear as he pushed her into the passenger seat. 'Where are the keys?' he snapped her gun still aimed at her head.  
  
'They're in my pocket' she whispered.  
  
'Get them out now you stupid bitch!' He yelled as he hit her in the side of the face using the butt of the gun.  
  
Alekxandra brought her hand up to cover her face as handed over the keys and they drove off.  
  
************************************************ **********************  
  
Sara stood next to O'Reilly shaking. 'I need to call Grissom' she muttered pulling out her cell phone. O'Reilly was already talking on his putting out a call to all police in the area to look for the Tahoe but not to approach it. With shaking fingers she dialed Grissom's number.  
  
'Grissom' he answered.  
  
'Gris.. We've got a problem' Sara's voice broke on the last word.  
  
*********************************** ***************************************  
  
A/N Will Nick and Sara find love???? What does Bateman have in store for Alekxandra???? Will Grissom ever get a clue???? Will this bloody story ever end???? Quite frankly I have no idea. However if you do please take the time to send me a review. Pretty please!!!! 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Well here I am updating again.. It could be a while before the next one I'm way next weekend for a work conference. Thanks to everyone for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: As always not mine.  
  
'What's going on Sara? Are you ok?' Grissom stood and walked towards the door of his office.  
  
'I. I'm ok. It's Alekxandra' Sara was struggling to control her sobs.  
  
'What happened Sara?' Grissom could feel panic racing through his body as he spoke.  
  
'She. She's gone. H.. He took her' Sara was sobbing now.  
  
Grissom felt his blood run cold. 'Bateman?' He asked knowing the answer. Sara did not answer. 'Alright Sara stay there I'm coming there now.'  
  
'Ok' She answered as the call ended.  
  
*********************************************** ************************  
  
Alekxandra sat staring out the window. 'Where are we going?' she demanded. Bateman did not answer. 'Where are you taking me Steven?' louder this time.  
  
'No need to worry your pretty little head about that' he snarled as the Tahoe turned another corner.  
  
'You won't get away with this' she muttered.  
  
He smiled at her evilly 'I wouldn't be so sure of that.'  
  
Alekxandra turned as he brought the butt of the gun down on her head knocking her unconscious.  
  
****************************************** ******************************  
  
Grissom strode into the layout room where Warrick, Nick and Catherine were working. 'I need you all to come with me' He said urgently already heading back out of the door. The others exchanged concerned looks and followed him out the door.  
  
'Hey Gris wait up' Warrick called.  
  
'Gil.. What's going on?' Catherine asked.  
  
'I'll explain on the way' He answered as he opened his car door.  
  
'Gris what's going on?' Nick asked as they sped away from the car park.  
  
Grissom's jaw tightened. 'Sara called me a few minutes ago. I'm not quite sure what happened, but Bateman has kidnapped Alekxandra.'  
  
'What?' Catherine exchanged worried looks with Nick. 'Is Sara ok?'  
  
'I don't think she's been hurt.' Grissom started to say as they pulled into the driveway of Alison Davis's house, as Brass pulled up.  
  
Nick, Catherine and Warrick headed towards Sara who was standing in the doorway with Detective O'Reilly. It was Catherine who reached her first. 'Sara.. Honey are you ok?' she asked pulling the younger woman into her arms.  
  
Sara allowed herself to be held by Catherine. 'I.. I couldn't stop him.' She began to sob.  
  
Warrick cupped her cheek in his hand. 'It's alright Sara.. All we need to know right now is what happened.'  
  
Nick stood watching Sara, his heart breaking. 'Sara' He whispered gently rubbing her shoulder.  
  
Their attention was diverted to where Brass and O'Reilly were standing when they heard Grissom yelling. 'How the hell did this happen Jim? Can't your men even secure a crime scene?'  
  
'Calm down Gil' Brass snapped.  
  
'Calm down? Because of your staff's incompetence one of my CSI's is in the hands of a murderer. So no.. I will not calm down' Grissom was yelling in Brass's face. Catherine released Sara and ran over. Nick pulled Sara into his arms, gently brushing tears away from her cheeks. 'Shhhh Sara it's ok. We'll find her.' Nick pulled Sara closer as sobs racked her body.  
  
Catherine pulled Grissom away from Brass. 'Gil.. You need to calm down now. The longer you two stand yelling about who's fault this is the further he's getting away with her.' She looked over at Brass.  
  
'We've got all our people looking out for the Tahoe and anyone matching their descriptions.' He looked over at Grissom whose face was still flushed with anger.  
  
'Ok.. What we need to do now is process this scene.' She looked at Grissom. 'Blaming each other isn't going to solve this. Let's go.' Catherine grabbed Grissom by the arm and pulled him towards the front of the house.  
  
'You need to get a hold of yourself Gil' Catherine spoke just loud enough that Gil could hear her. Grissom looked at her sideways. 'I know how important she is to you but you need to keep calm, for her and for them.' Catherine motioned towards the steps where Warrick, Nick and Sara were standing.  
  
Grissom walked silently over to where Sara was standing beside Nick. 'Are you alright Sara?'  
  
Sara looked over at him and nodded. 'We need to process the scene' she muttered heading towards the door. 'We have to find her' she whispered.  
  
'Sara you're in shock, you need to go home. Let us handle this.' Catherine looked over at Grissom as she spoke, he nodded.  
  
'Nick why don't you take her home' Grissom spoke quietly.  
  
Sara looked up at him 'I'm fine I can do this' she insisted.  
  
'No Sara you can't' Grissom spoke louder this time, anger flashing behind his blue eyes.  
  
'Nick why don't you take Sara home.' Catherine looked over at Nick her eyes pleading with him for help.  
  
'I said I'm fine. Let's just get on with this.' She started to walk towards the door when Grissom blocked her path.  
  
'I think you've done quite enough Sara. Take her home Nick' Sara stopped shocked by his words. She looked at him she could see the anger in his eyes.  
  
'You blame me' she whispered backing away from him. 'You think this is my fault.'  
  
Nick gently pulled Sara away from Grissom. 'Come on Sara, let's get you home.'  
  
Sara just shook her head. 'There was nothing I could do Grissom.'  
  
Nick tugged at her arm feeling the tension that was pulsing through her body. 'Sara this isn't the place or time. Let's just go' Nick steered her away from the group towards Sara's car.  
  
********************************************* **********************************  
  
Alekxandra opened her eyes groaning as she felt the dull throb of her head. Her eyes slowly adjusted to her dim surroundings, she tried to move her arms and legs soon realizing she was tied to something.  
  
'Well hello there sleeping beauty' she could hear Bateman's voice but could not see him.  
  
'Let me go' She whispered as she struggled trying to free herself from her restraints. Suddenly his face came into view as she felt his hand connect with her right cheek.  
  
'Not yet my sweet.. First we are going to have some fun' he snarled as he slapped her again. Alekxandra closed her eyes unwilling to look at her captors face. 'Open your eyes bitch!' He snarled his face inches from hers. 'I want you to look at me, because I'm the last face you're going to see' her eyes flew open as he struck the side of her head, then her world faded to black.  
  
A/N Yes yes I know I am very evil to leave it like this but hey what can I say? Drop me a line and let me know how you think this is going.. Thanks.. 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Hey Guys.. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This will be my last update this week.. sorry guys you'll have to wait.  
  
adpi24 Well Grissom isn't really supposed to be evil just upset.. and since I'm updating where is my George???  
  
Stokes-CSI3 Sorry to say after this you'll be hanging for a while lol  
  
Pdhtgal I know I'm evil just ask my husband!!!  
  
MissyJane I'm hoping you're still on the edge of your seat.. unless of course this chapter makes you fall off..  
  
River I'm trying hard to update more often.. but real life keeps getting in the way..  
  
Petitcat here's some more.  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't worked out by now they ain't mine you're crazier than I am!!  
  
Alekxandra woke to cold water being poured over her face. 'Rise and shine' Bateman sneered as he slapped her cheek. She opened her eyes the room was still dark and her head was throbbing.  
  
'Why' she whispered 'Why are you doing this Steven?'  
  
He grabbed her arm, twisting it until she felt a bone snap.  
  
Alekxandra screamed out in pain. 'Stop. please stop.' She was sobbing now.  
  
'Stop?' Batemans face was again above hers. 'So you can go back to him again? Where's your little bugman now huh?' He reached forward and grabbed her face.  
  
'Please. Please stop this Steven.' The pain in her head was nothing compared to the pain in her arm as she felt it swelling.  
  
'By the time I'm finished with you no one is ever going to want you again' He leered at her as picked up a knife from somewhere near the bed.  
  
********************************** **************************************  
  
Nick and Sara drove towards her house in silence, they pulled into the driveway. 'Sara. Sara honey we're home' Nick gently caressed her cheek. Sara nodded and moved silently towards the front door with Nick following close behind. She stood at the door staring as if she didn't know what to do. Nick reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys opening the door. Sara walked inside and sat down on the couch her hands in her lap staring blankly ahead.  
  
Nick knew she was probably in shock. He pulled a bottle of water from her fridge and moved over to where she was sitting still blankly staring ahead. He knelt down on the floor in front of her. 'Here' he offered her the bottle of water. Sara did not move. Nick put the bottle of water down and pulled her hands into his. 'Sara..' he started.  
  
'I couldn't stop him Nicky' Sara's voice was void of emotion and she continued to stare ahead.  
  
Nick sat down on the couch and pulled Sara into his arms. 'It's okay Sara..'  
  
Sara began to cry again, tears streaming down her face. 'It's not okay Nicky. It's not okay at all. It's my fault. I couldn't stop him.'  
  
'Look at me Sara' Nick tried to make Sara turn her head towards him. 'Look at me damnit.' Sara's head turned sharply towards Nick. 'Listen to me Sara Sidle this is not your fault.'  
  
'You heard Grissom.' Sara sobbed harder. 'He thinks it's my fault Nicky. I couldn't stop him.' Nick pulled her closer his hands rubbing her back.  
  
'Shhh.. No one blames you.' He whispered into her hair as her breathing began to slow, her crying subsiding. 'It's alright baby. It's going to be alright'  
  
*************************************************** *************************  
  
Catherine looked at Grissom. 'Go home Gil.. You're not doing this.' She looked over at Warrick and then Jim.  
  
Grissom ignored her and went to move inside the house but Warrick and Brass blocked the doorway. 'Move' he growled through clenched teeth.  
  
Brass shook his head. 'I won't let you do this to yourself Gil. Go home.. You're too close.'  
  
'I said move' he tried to push through.  
  
Catherine put her hand on his arm pulling him away. 'If you don't want to go home then go back to the lab. But you're not touching this.'  
  
'Come on Gil I'll drive you back' Brass grabbed his elbow and steered him towards his car.  
  
Catherine and Warrick watched as they drove away. 'Alright let's do this' Catherine muttered as they walked into the house.  
  
*********************************** **********************************  
  
Nick held Sara sleeping in his arms, he looked down at her, and even in sleep she looked tense. He sighed as he picked her up and walked down the hall to the bedroom. Nick laid Sara gently onto her bed gently brushing her hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead 'I love you Sara' he whispered. He found her cell phone in her jacket pocket and placed it on the bed beside her. 'I'll be back soon.' He murmured as he walked out the door.  
  
**************************************** **********************************  
  
Grissom and Brass drove back to the lab in silence, as they pulled into the parking lot Brass turned and looked at him. 'Why don't you go home Gil. We can call you as soon as we know something. We've got everyone looking for her.'  
  
Grissom's jaw clenched but he said nothing as he got out of the car and strode into the lab not stopping until he reached his office slamming the door shut.  
  
Brass sighed as the turned the car around and headed back to Alison Davis's house.  
  
******************************************** ********************************  
  
Alekxandra gasped when she saw the blade in his hand. 'Please don't do this Steven' she whispered as he used the knife to cut her shirt open.  
  
'I love it when you beg' he began to cut her shorts.  
  
Tears were streaming down Alekxandra's face as he moved over her. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain as she felt him inside her. 'Stop Steven please.. It's not too late.' She screamed as she felt him push harder, his laughter ringing in her ears as her world again faded to black.  
  
************************************* *************************************  
  
Warrick and Catherine were processing the scene when her cell phone rang. 'Willows' she answered.  
  
'Hey Cath it's Nick'  
  
'Nick.. Is Sara ok?' Catherine asked her voice showing concern.  
  
'I don't know Cath she's pretty upset. She's sleeping now though.'  
  
'You know he didn't mean it Nick. He was just upset.' Catherine rubbed her eyes she could feel a headache coming on.  
  
'Where is he now?' Nick asked his anger showing.  
  
'He's at the lab Nick. Warrick and I are just about finished here we'll be back there in about half an hour.' She answered.  
  
'Have they heard anything about Alekxandra?'  
  
'Not yet Nick, but I'm sure we will. Just give it time.'  
  
'I'll see you at the lab Cath' before she could answer Nick ended the call.  
  
Warrick looked over. 'Is Sara ok?'  
  
'She's sleeping now. Let's get this stuff back to the lab' Catherine began picking up the evidence bags. Warrick walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'How are you doing Catherine?' he asked his hands rubbing her shoulders.  
  
'I don't know Warrick. I've never seen him like this' she stopped collecting the evidence and turned to face him. He brushed her cheek with his thumb, as he pulled her into his arms. They stood for a moment neither speaking, only pulling apart when they heard Brass walking into the house.  
  
'Alright let's get this evidence back to the lab' Warrick began to gather the evidence bags.  
  
Catherine looked at Brass who just shook his head. 'Nothing yet huh' she sighed as she packed her kit up. 'Where's Grissom?'  
  
'In his office last I heard' Brass replied as they walked towards his car.  
  
********************************************** *******************************  
  
Sara woke up about an hour after Nick had left, seeing her cell phone on the bed beside her she guessed he had gone back to the lab. She washed her face as she dialed a Taxi to take her to the lab.  
  
********************************************** *****************************  
  
Nick strode through the lab. 'Hey Nick.. I heard about..' Greg looked at him concerned. 'Is Sara ok?' Nick looked at Greg, he knew how much the young lab tech cared about her.  
  
'She'll be fine Greg. Have you seen Grissom?' Nick looked at Greg again.  
  
'He's in his office, but I wouldn't.' Greg watched as Nick strode off in the direction of his boss's office 'go in there.'  
  
****************************************** *************************  
  
Grissom sat at his desk, his head was throbbing and the Amerge he had taken earlier had done nothing to help. He felt useless, Catherine had all but banned him from helping with the case. I can't just sit here. he thought as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. One more set of eyes looking won't hurt he thought as he went to open his door as Nick burst through.  
  
'What the hell do you think you were playing at Grissom?' Nick all but yelled as he came face to face with his boss.  
  
A/N I know I know again an evil place to leave off. Please review I'll try and write some more before I leave. 


	24. Chapter 24

A/N Back again thanks for all your lovely reviews.. Ok I know sweet fa about anatomy but hey this is fan fiction after all..  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Nick looked at Grissom not even trying to conceal his anger. 'What are you talking about Nick?' Grissom tried to push through the door.  
  
Nicks eyes flashed with anger 'don't play dumb Grissom it really doesn't become you.' He spoke a little quieter.  
  
Grissom looked at him 'If this is about Sara Nick I don't have time for this.'  
  
'No but you had time to make your own little accusations.' Nick's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Grissom looked at Nick his eyebrows raised. 'What did you say Nick?'  
  
Nick crossed his arms defiantly 'You heard me.'  
  
********************************** ********************************************  
  
Sara's cab pulled into the car park at the lab just as Catherine, Warrick and Brass were about to go inside.  
  
'Hey Sara how you doin?' Warrick pulled her in for a quick hug.  
  
'I'm ok.' She offered a small smile as they walked inside. 'So have we heard anything yet?' she looked at Brass hopefully.  
  
'Nothing yet, listen don't take what Gil said to you to heart. You know as well as we do he didn't mean it.' Sara looked at him and nodded as they walked into the lab.  
  
************************************************* ******************************  
  
Alekxandra was jolted into consciousness by a sharp pain in her stomach, she screamed as she felt the blade twist inside her. 'No more please Steven. No more whatever you want I'll do it.' She screamed again as the knife moved.  
  
'You don't get it do you' she heard him muttered as she passed out.  
  
*************************************** ************************************  
  
As Warrick, Catherine, Sara and Brass walked towards the lab Greg came running out towards them.  
  
'Hey Greg what's the hurry?' Catherine asked as the younger man skidded to a stop in front of the group.  
  
'Grissoms office' he panted 'Nick. Yelling.' Greg was so out of breath he couldn't speak.  
  
The group quickly moved towards Grissom's office coming to a halt when they heard yelling.  
  
'You had no right to speak to her like that' Nick yelling coming chest to chest with Grissom.  
  
'I suggest you calm down Nick' Grissom yelled back.  
  
Warrick ran into the office pushing the two men apart before they could exchange blows.  
  
'What the hell do you two think you're doing?' Warrick looked from one man to another.  
  
Sara and Catherine stood at the door their mouths agape, Brass's cell phone had rung and he was across the hall taking a call.  
  
Grissom said nothing and turned to walk back to his desk and Nick just glared at him.  
  
'Well?' said Warrick 'Have you guys finished with your macho little show?'  
  
Before either man could answer Brass called out to them. 'We've had a report of a Tahoe speeding away from a vacant building, description of the guy matches Bateman.'  
  
'What about Alekxandra?' Grissom's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Brass shook his head 'Guy who called it in says he heard a woman screaming before the car took off. I've got every uniform I can find heading over there as well as the paramedics.'  
  
'What are we waiting for let's do this' Sara spoke and all at once they began to move towards the door.  
  
******************************************** ********************************  
  
Earlier.  
  
Bateman stood looking at Alekxandra's unconscious form tied to the bed, a crimson river flowing from her wounds. He bent down and kissed her forehead and whispered 'Bye now my baby.. I'm sorry it had to be this way. But if I can't have you no one can. Give Jamie a kiss for me.' He stroked her hair one last time before he quickly grabbed the car keys and left.  
  
********************************************** *******************************  
  
When Grissom and the others arrived at the crime scene they quickly moved towards Brass who was speaking to an officer. They looked at the building in front of them saying nothing. Catherine and Warrick grabbed their kits and walked towards the door as the paramedics wheeled a body out on a stretcher.  
  
Grissom felt as if he was moving in slow motion as he tried to make his way to the ambulance, Nick and Sara followed close behind. He felt his knees buckle when he finally saw her lying on the stretcher, Nick grabbed one arm while Sara supported the other. He stared at her unable to speak.  
  
'Where are you taking her?' Nick spoke to the medic who was loading her into the ambulance.  
  
'Desert Palms. Doesn't look very good so we need to move fast' and with that the medic disappeared into the ambulance before it quickly sped off.  
  
Sara looked at Grissom, his face had paled and he looked like he was about to pass out. Nick held fast as he steered Grissom towards the car stopping briefly to let Brass know they were following the ambulance.  
  
Sara led Grissom to the car while Nick spoke to Brass, she gently guided him into the front seat unsure of what to say to him. He sat staring blankly out the windshield. Nick gently squeezed Sara's arm as he made his way to the drivers seat. They drove towards the hospital in silence.  
  
****************************************** **********************************  
  
Catherine and Warrick walked into the building to survey the scene. Warrick stopped when he found a knife on the floor, 'Hey Cath I think I've found what he used to uh...' Warrick trailed off and walked over to where Catherine was standing beside the bed.  
  
Catherine was looking at the crimson stain on the sheets, she felt ill standing there looking at the blood. Alekxandra's blood. She felt Warrick's hands on her shoulders and she realized she was sobbing. 'You don't have to do this' his voice was gentle as he rubbed her shoulders. 'We can call in Ecklie. Don't do this to yourself.'  
  
Catherine turned to look at him, her eyes brimming with tears. Warrick pulled her into his arms 'I don't know what to say Catherine' his voice was shaky.  
  
'Don't say anything' her voice was muffled, as she stood allowing Warrick to hold her, his hands rubbing her back.  
  
Brass walked towards where Warrick and Catherine were standing. 'I've called in Ecklies team, they'll be hear soon. Why don't you head over to the hospital.'  
  
Catherine turned to Brass and nodded as she allowed Warrick to guide her towards the door.  
  
'I'll let you know as soon as we know' Warrick looked at Brass who nodded as they walked back into the night air.  
  
**************************************************** ***************************  
  
When Nick pulled up at the hospital the ambulance had already arrived. They quickly made their way into the emergency room.  
  
As they walked towards the nurse's station they could hear the staff working on Alekxandra. Grissom paused looking through the doors to the room where she was. He couldn't see much, just her face, pale and lifeless as the doctors worked on her. Sara stopped beside him, but she didn't look into the room, she looked at Grissom, searching for what to say.  
  
'Clear' someone in the room yelled as they shocked Alek's chest.  
  
Sara gently touched Grissom's shoulder 'Come and sit down Gris, Nick's talking to the nurse.' He shook his head refusing to move.  
  
'Please. You don't need to see this Gil' his head turned to look at her, Sara had never used his Christian name before. Before he could answer Nick walked over to them.  
  
'It doesn't look good' he looked at Grissom who was still staring intently into the room. 'The knife lacerated her spleen, she's lost a lot of blood, broken arm, concussion.'  
  
Grissom said nothing his eyes fixed on Alek as the doctors hovered around her, he felt like his world was crumbling.  
  
Sara was sobbing as she listened to Nick, he pulled her into his arms, and they stood watching Grissom.  
  
********************************* ********************************************  
  
Warrick and Catherine arrived at the hospital and walked into the ER to find Sara sobbing in Nick's arms, while Grissom was staring into a room.  
  
Warrick spoke first 'What do we know?'  
  
'It's bad..' Nick swallowed 'Ruptured spleen, massive blood loss, broken bones.' he trailed off as Sara began to sob harder.  
  
Catherine looked over at Grissom as Warrick pulled her into his arms. 'How is he doing?' She began to cry again as Warrick comforted her.  
  
Before anyone could speak the doors to the room that held Alek flew open as they wheeled her towards an elevator. Nick stopped the nurse he had spoken to before. 'What's going on?'  
  
'We need to take her upstairs to the OR, her spleen will have to be removed we'll know more after that. Why don't you make your way to the Intensive Care unit, they'll bring her there when they've finished.' she nodded and followed the doctors into the elevator.  
  
They looked over at Grissom who had not moved. 'Someone should talk to him.' Catherine was trying hard to stop crying.  
  
'I will' Sara's voice was muffled by Nick's shirt.  
  
'No honey you don't need.' Nick started to say.  
  
Sara looked at him 'this isn't about what I need Nick' she motioned to Grissom. 'His world is falling apart, why don't you guys head upstairs and let me talk to him.'  
  
Catherine opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it. Sara could be very stubborn at times. She walked towards the lift, Warrick and Nick following her. As the doors closed they saw Sara approach Grissom.  
  
************************************* **************************************  
  
Grissom stood unable to move, it was as if he was stuck, his world having stopped the moment he saw her lying in there. He felt someone touching his shoulder, he turned to face whoever it was.  
  
'Gris..' Sara didn't know what to say, what words could possibly comfort him right now. He looked at her tear stained face unable to speak, her hand still caressing his arm. 'Why don't we go upstairs and wait, they'll know more soon' he nodded and followed her towards the elevator. They stepped inside and the doors slid shut, he turned to face her.  
  
'Sara I.' he searched for the words, but they would not come.  
  
Sara gently pressed her finger to his lips. 'It's not important right now.' She allowed her hand to brush his cheek. He nodded at her as the elevator came to a stop.  
  
****************************************** *************************************  
  
A/N bwahahahahha I am sooo evil this week.. I guess this is what happens when I come home from work pissed off. I will try to write more tomorrow. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think. 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Thank  you to everyone for your great reviews.. A couple more chapters and I guess this will finally be finished…. This is my first go at putting song lyrics in a story… words separated by these ~ indicate lyrics… so here goes… Oh and PeTiTcAt you'll just have to wait and see….

Disclaimer:  same ole same ole not bloody mine.

'I'm afraid Sara' Grissom's voice was barely a whisper.  'I can't lose you both'.   Sara opened her mouth to speak but couldn't.  The doors opened and they walked out of the elevator towards the ICU waiting room where the others were waiting for them.  Catherine was sitting with her head resting on Warricks shoulder and Nick was beside them.  They turned to look when they heard the elevator.

'Has anyone called Ally's mother?' Catherine's voice was still shaky.  Grissom shook his head, no and he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.  Catherine stood placing her hand on his.  'Let me do it Gil' Grissom allowed her to take his phone and walked to the opposite end of the hall to make the call.

**************************************************                     ************************

When Alekxandra opened her eyes, she realized she could move.  She looked down at her arm, raising it realizing it was no longer broken, her hand went to her stomach but it too was intact.  Sitting up she looked at her surroundings, it looked like she was in some kind of swamp.  She stood up and began to take a closer look around, when she heard someone behind her.  She turned to see a small figure shrouded in brown.  

_I can't be dead… This is way too weird… _She thought as she watched the figure shuffle towards her.

'Dead not are you' the small figure replied, as it got closer.

_Yoda? You have got to be kidding me _she thought.

'Hmm kidding you I am not hmm' the small figure stood before her and removed the hood from its face.

'So If I'm not dead.. What the hell am I doing here?' She looked at the small creature that had begun to shuffle away.

'Coming are you hmm?' He called to her.

_Jeezuz I need some serious therapy _Alek thought as she began to follow.

'Heard that I did' it called as she kept walking.

**************************************               *************************************

The CSI's sat in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity even though only a few hours had passed.  Warrick was next to Catherine, her head resting on his shoulder.  Nick and Sara had gone to try and find coffee and something for the others to eat.  Grissom sat alone on a chair in the corner, his head in his hands.  He had not said a word since Catherine had told him that Alekxandra's mother would be on the next flight.

Nick and Sara returned with coffee and sandwiches.  Warrick and Catherine took them gratefully, but Grissom did not move.  He did nothing to even acknowledge that the others had returned.  Catherine and Sara exchanged a worried look.  Sara sighed 'I'll go' she picked up a coffee and a sandwich and walked over to where Grissom sat.  She gently touched his shoulder offering him the coffee when he looked up.  He shook his head no and turned away again.

Sara sighed as she sank into the chair next to him.  'You have to eat sometime Grissom, Alekxandra is going to need you and you'll be no good to her unless you look after yourself.' 

'It doesn't look good Sara' was his somber reply.

Sara nodded 'I know.. but doing this to yourself won't make it any better' she replied softly.  

Grissom turned to take the food and coffee from Sara when they heard the elevator doors open.  Four nurses wheeled a bed with various IV's and monitors connected to it followed by a doctor.  Grissom felt his heart begin to race when he realized it was her.  

'Are you Alekxandra Franks family?' the doctor asked.

'We're her co-workers' Warrick replied.

'Is she going to be ok?' Catherine asked.

'I can't discuss this with you, she has a Gil Grissom listed as an emergency contact.  Do you have any idea where I could reach him?' the doctor looked apologetic.

'I'm over here' Grissom's voice sounded old and haggard, he stood and walked towards the doctor, Sara following close behind.  'Why don't you just tell us all how she is.  It'll save me repeating it to them.' He motioned to the others.

'As you know her injuries are quite severe.  She's lost a lot of blood, we've removed her spleen, set her broken wrist and we had to remove her left ovary.' The doctor allowed what he had said to sink in before he continued.

Warrick pulled Catherine a little closer as Nick pulled Sara into his arms.

'At the moment she cannot breathe on her own and is on a ventilator.  As you would expect she is in a coma.'

'Do you have any idea how long until she will wake?' Nick kept his voice steady.

'To be honest we don't know if she will, her body has endured a lot of trauma.  If she makes it through the night we'll have a better idea.  They're settling her into room 4.  You can see her but only two at a time.' The doctor looked at Grissom.  'Has her family been contacted?'

Grissom made no reply.  'Her mother will be here tomorrow morning' Catherine answered for him.

'Thank you.  I am sorry I don't have better news for you' the doctor smiled apologetically and walked away.

***************************************            **************************************

Alekxandra followed Yoda towards a hut.  'So if I'm not dead then what the hell is this place?'

'Impatient are you so' Yoda muttered as he walked inside.

'I just want to know what is going on' she persisted as she walked into the hut.

'Choices to make you have' Yoda settled on a small chair.

'Choices?' she asked confused.

Before he could answer a small child came running towards her.  

'Mummy!  Mummy!' He called.

She looked at the child who was no more than 7 or 8 years old, who looked back at her with his green eyes.

'Jamie?' she whispered as the child pulled her closer.

'Yes Mummy.. It's me.. I have missed you soo much' the small child held her close.

She looked at Yoda who was sitting watching her.  'What is this?  What's happening?'

'I knew one day you'd come to me Mummy' the small child beamed at her.

'Rest you must now' Yoda replied standing and walking towards a room that contained a bed.  Jamie followed Alekxandra, she sat down on the bed, confusion clouding her mind.  

'It's ok Mummy' Jamie said.  'Tomorrow you'll understand' he curled up on the bed beside her and soon fell asleep.  She lay watching him for a long time before she too drifted into a dreamless sleep.

******************************************                     *****************************

They stood watching the doctor walk away.  Grissom had made his way down the hall to Alekxandra's room, he stood as if he was rooted to the floor unable to make the final few steps past the door.

'Cath, why don't I take you home and you can get some sleep' Warrick looked over at Grissom.  

Catherine nodded slowly 'Just let me talk to him first okay?'  Warrick nodded and she walked over to where Grissom was standing looking through the glass panel in the door.  Inside you could see Alekxandra's seemingly lifeless body lying on the bed connected to many machines.

Catherine gently touched his shoulder and he turned briefly to look at her.  'Why don't you go in?' she spoke softly.

'I don't know if I can do it Catherine' his voice was raw and filled with emotion.

**~~~**

**I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes**

**A little righteous and too proud**

**I just want to find a way to compromise**

**'Cause I believe that we can work things out**

**~~~**

Catherine reached forward and pushed the door open.  'I know you can' she gave him a gentle push towards the door.  He stepped inside the door closing behind him.  

Warrick gently touched Catherine's shoulder.  'Let's go home, I spoke to the nurse and she'll call us if anything happens.'

Slowly they walked out to the car park.

**~~~**

I thought I had all the answers never giving in 

**But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong**

**All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie**

**How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side**

**If we ever say we'd never be together and we ended with goodbye**

**Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you**

**~~~**

He sank slowly into the chair beside Alekxandra's bed, he scanned her body his mind taking in her injuries.  He reached for her hand, it was cool, and not the warmness he remembered.

**~~~**

**I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you**

**I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you**

**How my ever gonna get rid of these blues**

**Baby I'm so lonely all the time**

**Everywhere I go I get so confused**

**You're the only thing that's on my mind**

**~~~**

Sara and Nick stood at the door watching Grissom.  Sara felt her heart breaking as she watched him.  Nick put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

**~~~**

**Oh my bed's so cold at night and I miss you more each day**

**Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say**

**All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie**

**How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side**

**If we ever say we'd never be together and we ended with goodbye**

**Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you**

**~~~**

Grissom sat, tears streaming down his face as he held her hand.  The beep of the machines and the ventilator let him know she was still alive.  Still here with him.

**~~~**

**If only I could hold you now make the pain just go away**

**Can't stop the tears from running down my face, oh**

**All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie**

**How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side**

**If we ever say we'd never be together and we ended with goodbye**

**Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you**

**~~~**

Sara began to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Come on Sara, let's go home and get some sleep' Nick touched her cheek, brushing the tears away.  Sara nodded and slowly followed him towards the car.

**~~~**

**I keep trying to find my way but all I know is **

**I'm lost without you**

**I'm lost without you**

**~~~**

Grissom rubbed Alekxandra's fingers as if this act could bring life back to her battered body.  He brought her hand to his lips kissing her fingers gently.  'You have to make it Ally.  I can't live without you.' Fresh tears spilled from his blue eyes.  'I love you too much for it to end this way.'

*************************************************                       ***************************

A/N Ok so I'm a big star wars fan as well.  I figured it'd be the kinda weird crap my consciousness would do to me.. Plus everyone does the white light crap…The song is 'Lost without you' by the amazingly talented Delta Goodrem from her album Innocent Eyes.  Well I hope this is enough to keep you all going while I work on the next chapter.. Drop me a line and let me know.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Thank you soo much to everyone who's reviewed so far. I am glad you're enjoying this.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters. Not mine and you're really deluded if you think they are.  
  
Nick and Sara drove towards his house in silence, Nick looked over at Sara as they pulled into his driveway, his hand gently brushed hers. 'You ok?'  
  
Sara looked back at him through tired eyes. 'I don't know Nick. I really don't know.' They got out of the car and walked silently to the front door. Once inside they made their way to the bedroom and soon fell asleep on the bed their arms around each other.  
  
************************************************** **********************  
  
Catherine had fallen asleep, her head resting on the window of Warrick's car when they pulled into her driveway. Warrick gently opened her door 'Cath wake up we're home' he gently shook her.  
  
She looked up at him sleepily and sighed. 'Please tell me it was all a dream'.  
  
'No such luck. Come on let's get you into bed' Warrick helped her out of the car and walked towards the front door, his arm loosely around her shoulders.  
  
They stopped at the front door as Catherine searched her pocket for her keys, finding them she quickly opened the door. She looked nervously at Warrick 'Do you want to come in?'  
  
'As much as I want to I don't think I should' Warrick's voice was low. Catherine moved closer to him, her hand brushed his cheek, and her eyes searched his.  
  
'Please' her voice was desperate 'I don't want to be alone.'  
  
Warrick rested his forehead on hers for a moment. Catherine took him by the hand and led him inside.  
  
******************************** ****************************************  
  
Nick woke up some hours later when he leant over to cuddle Sara and found her side of the bed was empty. He sighed and looked over at the clock on his bedside table and groaned it was 6 am. It had been a little after midnight when they had left the hospital, feeling that the sheet beside him was cold he knew it had been some time since Sara had risen. Nick put on a shirt and walked down the hall in search of Sara.  
  
He found her sitting by the window staring blankly outside at the rain falling. Nick walked over and knelt down beside her.  
  
'When did it start raining?' He looked over at her, noticing her tear stained cheeks and red eyes, but she continued to stare out the window.  
  
'About an hour ago' she answered, her voice barely a whisper, as she tried not to cry.  
  
Nick pulled Sara into his arms as she began to sob again. 'How long have you been sitting out here?' He asked as he stroked her hair. Sara just shrugged, her face buried in his neck.  
  
Nick sighed 'You could have woken me up, if you wanted to talk or something..'  
  
'I.. I was just thinking.' she murmured.  
  
'About what?' Nick stroked her hair.  
  
'Something that Grissom said at the hospital' Sara moved so that she was facing Nick, her hands cradling his face.  
  
'Sara' her lips touched his, her hands stroking his face.  
  
'I don't want to be alone anymore Nick' All Sara could think about was the way Grissom sounded, lost and alone.  
  
Nick pressed his forehead to hers. 'You're not alone Sara. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.'  
  
'I love you Nick' Sara's eyes searched his. 'You know that don't you?'  
  
Nick looked at Sara, her eyes seemed to hold such desperation. 'I know Sara.. I know' he pulled her close again her head resting on his chest.  
  
******************************** ***************************************  
  
Warrick looked over at Catherine who was sleeping beside him, her arm slung over his chest. She looked so peaceful. She had insisted he stay, so he had, holding her while she cried herself to sleep. He reached over to brush the blond curls from her face. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled sleepily at him.  
  
'Morning' Warrick pulled Catherine closer her head resting on his chest as she looked out the window.  
  
'It's raining' she muttered as she caressed his chest.  
  
'Yeah it is' he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
  
They lay quietly for a moment, the only sound to be heard was their breathing and the rain falling outside. Catherine's cell phone ringing broke the silence.  
  
'Willows' she answered as she got out of bed. 'Ok I'll be there soon' she dropped her cell phone on the bed.  
  
Warrick looked over at her 'Is everything ok Cath?'  
  
'Yeah I just forgot that Ally's mothers plane got in half an hour ago. I said I'd pick her up.' Catherine ran her fingers through her hair an exasperated sigh escaping from her lips.  
  
Warrick moved over to where Catherine was standing, his hands rested on her shoulders. 'It's alright, you get dressed and I'll drive you to the airport.' Warrick gently turned Catherine around so he was facing her, he gently lifted her chin, his eyes meeting hers. 'It'll be ok Cath. We can do this.'  
  
************************************ **********************************************  
  
A/N ok I know it's taken me forever to update but what can I say the muse has been rather stingy of late. All constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Hit the button and let me know what you think. 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N Yes I know its been forever and a day since I updated. I really have no excuse lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to spell it out to you?  
  
Grissom woke to the steady beeping of the heart monitor, as he slowly opened his eyes he remembered where he was and why he was there. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch, it was a little after 8. He looked at Alekxandra's pale form, her face still as he held her hand in his.  
  
'You have to wake up Ally. I can't do this on my own.' Grissom felt a lump form in his throat as he watched her wishing he could change things, that he could have prevented this. 'I'm sorry I didn't protect you' his voice broke on the last word as he felt tears slide down his face.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
By the time Catherine and Warrick made their way to the airport it was already after 8. 'I can't believe I forgot' Catherine muttered as they moved through the crowded terminal.  
  
'You know you shouldn't be so hard on yourself dear'  
  
Catherine smiled and turned to see Jayne, Alekxandra's mother standing behind her.  
  
'What no hug?' Jayne pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
'Jayne this is Warrick Brown he works the nightshift with us.' Catherine turned to Warrick.  
  
'It's a pleasure to meet you. I just wish it could be in happier circumstances.' Warrick shook the older womans hand and was shocked when she pulled him into an embrace.  
  
'How is she?' Jayne asked her green eyes bright with tears.  
  
'She's..' Catherine started.  
  
'She's holding on' Warrick finished for her squeezing her hand.  
  
'And Gil?'  
  
'He hasn't left her side' Catherine sniffed.  
  
'Come on let's get you to her' Warrick picked up Jayne's bags and steered the two women towards where he had parked the car.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Nick looked down at Sara sleeping in his arms as he gazed out the window at the falling rain. He felt her body twitching as she turned murmuring. 'No.. Stop'  
  
'Sara' Nick whispered as she started to thrash in is arms, as if she was fighting some unknown assailant. 'Sara honey wake up' Nick spoke a little louder, as Sara's eyes flew open and she let out an ear piercing scream.  
  
'Let me go' she screamed her hands beating Nicks chest.  
  
'Sara listen to me it's Nick' Nick cradled her face in his hands. 'It's Nick, you know I'd never hurt you.' Sara's hands began to slow as she sobbed in his arms. 'Its alright, your safe' Nick rocked her in his arms, as she slowly stopped sobbing.  
  
'It could have been me Nick, I couldn't stop him' she sobbed clinging to his body.  
  
'You're safe Sara. I won't let anyone hurt you' he murmured softly into her hair.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Jim Brass stood at the door of the ICU watching Grissom, thinking that today he looked much older than his 48 years. Grissom was sitting beside Ally, her hand clasped in his whispering to her.  
  
'Hello Jim'  
  
Brass turned smiling at the woman standing before him. 'Jayne it's been too long'  
  
'How is she?' Warrick asked his arm around Catherines waist.  
  
'Not sure, I haven't been in yet.' Brass looked towards the door.  
  
'And how is he doing?' Catherine asked fighting to control her tears.  
  
'The nurses tell me he hasn't left her side.' Jim opened the door as Jayne walked inside, leaving the three of them to watch.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
'You're still watching over her aren't you'  
  
Grissom's eyes closed momentarily hearing the soft spoken words, opening them to look at Jayne. 'Evidently not closely enough' he whispered his eyes returning to Ally's pale face.  
  
Jayne pulled a chair over to sit down beside him. 'When are you going to stop blaming yourself Gil?'  
  
He shook his head his eyes never leaving Ally.  
  
'She's going to need you to be strong for her' Jayne whispered putting her hand over his. 'She'll pull through, my little girl's a fighter.'  
  
'I hope so' Grissom whispered.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
A/N okies people I'll try to add more tomorrow. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think. 


	28. Chapter 28

A/N I'm updating again as I promised. Again sorry for the delay real life has been hectic.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.. no matter how hard I wish.  
  
When Alekxandra opened her eyes she realized she was no longer in the hut, she sat up and looked around her. She was in a room with no windows and two doors. Seeing something moving in the corner of her eye she turned to see a young man sitting in a chair watching her.  
  
'You're awake' he looked at her.  
  
Alekxandra looked over at him puzzled.  
  
'You've always wondered what kind of man I'd have grown up to be' he answered rising to walk over to her.  
  
'Why am I here?' Alekxandra asked her eyes meeting his.  
  
'Because I failed' he answered. 'I was supposed to bring you and Gil together, instead I drove you apart'.  
  
'No.. It wasn't like that' Alekxandra spoke tears filling her eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Nick sat still holding Sara in his arms gently rocking her, when he felt her sobbing subside he kissed her forehead. He looked at his watch and sighed. 'Come on Sara, up we get.' He gently lifted her up with him moving towards the bathroom.  
  
'I need a shower' Sara mumbled as they moved towards the bathroom.  
  
'How about we have a shower then we can go check on Alekxandra?' Nick asked his hand resting on the small of Sara's back. Sara nodded as she turned the shower on shedding her clothes quickly and stepping under the warm spray, smiling as she felt Nick step in behind her his arms snaking around her waist.  
  
'This is nice' she murmured letting her head fall back onto Nick's chest.  
  
Nicks hands rubbed up and down her arms. 'Yes it is, you ok now?' he asked quietly.  
  
Sara sighed 'Not really, but I'll be ok' she let her hands rest on his.  
  
'Come on let's go see Ally' he reached forward to turn the water off before they stepped out to get dressed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
'She loves you very much Gil' Jayne sat beside Grissom watching Alekxandra. 'She never said it but I know she thought about you a lot.'  
  
'I never should have let her leave' Grissom answered somberly.  
  
'Have you forgotten how stubborn she is Gil?' Jayne smiled looking at him.  
  
Grissom smiled shaking his head. 'She's a wild one alright.'  
  
'Yes she is.' Jayne looked at him noticing his tired eyes. 'Why don't you go home get some rest Gil?'  
  
'No' he shook his head 'I'm fine.'  
  
'If you say so.'  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Catherine and Warrick stood outside the room watching silently, when Nick and Sara arrived. 'How is she?' Sara asked looking through the window.  
  
'She's holding on' Catherine answered turning to Sara pulling her into an embrace.  
  
'How's Grissom doing?' Nick asked looking at Warrick.  
  
'Hasn't left her side, and I don't think we'll be able to get him to.' Warrick nodded towards the room. 'He's taking it pretty hard.'  
  
'Well Warrick he almost lost her once, and he's afraid he will this time' Catherine looked into the room. 'We should think about heading into the lab' she sighed.  
  
Jayne walked out of the room looking exasperated. 'He's not going to leave, look at him he's exhausted.'  
  
'He can be stubborn' Catherine's mouth curved into a smile.  
  
'Perhaps one of you could talk to him?' Jayne looked hopefully at them. 'When Ally wakes up she's going to need him at his best.'  
  
'Even if we do get him to leave he's going to want to go looking for Bateman.' Warrick muttered.  
  
'Oh Jayne this is Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle they work with Ally too' Catherine motioned to the two CSI's as she spoke.  
  
Jayne smiled 'Nice to see my Ally has so many people who care about her here'.  
  
'Wait till you meet Greg' Nick muttered.  
  
'Now, who can help me get him to leave? I will call as soon as anything happens' Jayne's eyes pleaded with them to help.  
  
'I'll talk to him' Sara spoke looking through the doors.  
  
'I don't know if that's such a good idea Sara' Catherine started as Sara pushed through the doors and into the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Sara stood for a moment looking at Grissom noting the dark circles under his eyes and his tired shoulders slumped, aware that the others were watching from outside. 'How is she' she whispered slipping into the chair next to Grissom.  
  
'Still comatose, no change' Grissom answered his heart aching as he uttered the words. He turned to face Sara 'What about you? Are you ok?' his eyes seemed so much bluer as he fought back tears.  
  
'I'm getting there, Nick's taking good care of me' she answered watching him. 'You need rest Grissom, Ally is going to need you to be strong for her. You can't help her if you're asleep on your feet.'  
  
'I need to stay Sara, what if she wakes up and I'm not here?' Grissom's gaze turned back to Alekxandra.  
  
'I'll stay with her, and I'll call you the minute anything changes. You need rest Grissom.' Sara looked at him here eyes pleading with him. 'Jayne will stay too, if she wakes up she won't be alone. Please Grissom, don't let her see you like this.'  
  
Grissom sighed and looked at Sara 'Alright, but you'll call me the minute anything changes?'  
  
'Of course I will. I'll go tell the others and let you say bye in private ok?' Sara stood moving towards the door.  
  
'Alright' he sighed turning back to Ally.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
'Alright he's agreed to leave for a while' Sara spoke to the group 'but only if I stay and call him as soon as anything happens.'  
  
'Are you gonna be ok Sar' Nicks brown eyes met her's full of concern.  
  
She nodded 'I'll be fine, but who's gonna drag Grissom outta here and keep him away from the lab?'  
  
Catherine groaned 'I'll do it, Nick can you take Warrick with you to the lab? I'll take him home and see he at least has a shower and something to eat.'  
  
Nick nodded pulling Sara into his arms. 'You call me if you need me ok?' he pressed his lips to her forehead.  
  
'I will' she answered moving towards the door.  
  
Jayne looked at Sara 'Ok.. Time to move him dear.' She muttered as she walked through the doors.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
While the others discussed what to do with him Grissom sat holding Alekxandra's hand. 'I've got to go for a while Ally, but Sara and your Mum will stay with you and I'll be back soon.' He stood and leaned forward to gently kiss her forehead. 'I'll get him I promise you.'  
  
Grissom stood and moved towards the door as Sara and Jayne walked inside. 'Catherine's going to take you home Gris. Get some rest ok? Nick and Warrick will handle anything that comes up.'  
  
Jayne pulled Grissom into an embrace whispering in his ear 'Go rest, you need it, I'll call if anything changes.'  
  
Grissom looked at Jayne 'If she wakes up tell her... Tell her that I love her' he finished his voice breaking on the last word.  
  
'I will I promise. No go get some rest.' Jayne gently pushed him out the door.  
  
Sara sat down beside Alekxandra 'I hope you heard that Ally, he loves you.'  
  
Jayne sat down beside Sara. 'She knows she's just too stubborn to let him know she loves him too.' Sara smiled at Jayne 'I'm sure she'll let him know when she wakes up.'  
  
The two women sat finding comfort in the silence.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Nick and Warrick left Catherine waiting at the door and headed outside to the Tahoe. 'How's Sara doing?' Warrick asked as he got into the passenger seat.  
  
Nick sighed starting the engine 'She didn't get much sleep last night. She had a few nightmares.'  
  
Warrick nodded 'Catherine slept ok I think.'  
  
Nick turned to look at Warrick 'You stayed with her didn't you? I knew it' he smirked at the other man.  
  
'Get your mind out of the gutter Nick I comforted her, that's all' Warrick shook his head.  
  
'Whatever you say' Nick turned and headed towards the lab.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Catherine watched as Grissom moved out the door towards her.  
  
'Drew the short straw huh?' Grissom spoke as Catherine pulled him into her arms.  
  
'Not at all, someone's gotta look after you' Catherine held him close 'she'll be ok Gil.'  
  
Grissom nodded and they began walking towards the car park, getting into the Tahoe. Catherine started the car and headed towards Grissom's townhouse.  
  
'Where are we going Cath?' Grissom asked noticing she wasn't heading towards the lab.  
  
'I'm taking you home Gil no offence but you look like you could use a shower.' Catherine kept her voice even.  
  
'Cath take me to the lab, we have to find him.' Grissom could feel his head starting to pound.  
  
'No way Gil, Ecklie is handling it. Nightshift's hands are off it you know we can't risk it.' Catherine pulled up in front of the house. 'Come on you need some rest.'  
  
Grissom sighed 'Fine I'll take a shower then head into the lab.'  
  
'God Gil, would it kill you to take some time off?' Catherine's frustration was evident. 'Besides, Ecklie isn't going to want you sniffing around his investigation.'  
  
Grissom looked at her sharply.  
  
'Oh come on Gil you know you won't be able to stay away from him' Catherine pushed him through the door going to his bathroom cupboard and getting his migraine medication. 'And don't tell me you don't need this because I know you better than that.'  
  
Grissom took the bottle along with a glass of water into his room, returning with clean clothes. 'I'm going to take a shower now.'  
  
'I'm going to head into the lab, you get some rest I'll call you later ok?' Catherine grabbed her keys and walked to the door, as Grissom walked into his bathroom mumbling something about pushy women.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Catherine walked out the front door towards her Tahoe as her cell phone started to ring. 'Willows' she answered.  
  
'Catherine it's Warrick, where's Grissom?'  
  
'He's at home why?' Catherine got into her car.  
  
'Brass just brought Bateman in and I don't think we need Grissom here.'  
  
'Alright I'll meet you at the station.' Catherine started the engine drove off.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
A/N again I know not much happened but I'm heading towards the end.. send me a review to help me get there... Pretty Please.. 


	29. Chapter 29

A/N Thank you to Missy-Jane and Barb for the reviews I'd kinda hit a dead end but I'm working through it..  
  
Disclaimer: What you didn't get it from the last 20 or so chapters?  
  
Grissom stood under the spray of the shower, the hot water flowing over him. He dried himself and walked into his room. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he shifted onto his side trying to get comfortable. He closed his eyes but was tormented by visions of Alekxandra battered and bruised lying in the hospital bed. He pulled the pillow into his arms sighing as he inhaled her scent. He closed his eyes again trying to find sleep.  
  
After tossing and turning for an hour Grissom got up, grabbing his cell phone and keys he headed out the door towards the police station.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Catherine, Warrick and Nick stood behind the glass window watching as Ecklie and Brass questioned Steven Bateman who sat smirking at both men.  
  
'Mr Bateman, would you mind telling us your whereabouts in the last 48 hours?' Brass spoke barely concealing his anger.  
  
'Yes Mr Brass I would' he looked defiantly at the detective.  
  
'Listen creep we know what you did' Brass stood and walked away from the table.  
  
'Oh really Mr Brass' Bateman snarled.  
  
'Yes and we have the evidence to prove it' Brass looked at the mirror knowing that the other CSI's were standing behind it.  
  
'I didn't do anything' Bateman crossed his arms.  
  
'No?' Brass snarled 'I'll tell you what you did, you abducted a CSI, beat her, raped her, broke her arm and put her in intensive care. That's what you did.' By the end Brass was yelling. Bateman just smirked.  
  
'Well don't worry we've got the evidence to speak for you' Ecklie spoke looking at Brass. 'We're wasting our time here. Let's go.'  
  
They stood and walked out of the room meeting the others in the hall.  
  
'I can't believe him' Catherine was fuming 'he act's like he's done nothing wrong.'  
  
'He's a psycho Catherine, we know that' Warrick touched her shoulder.  
  
Brass walked over to where they stood talking. 'They're taking him back to the holding cells, no judge is gonna give him bail.'  
  
Two guards walked out of the interrogation room with Bateman, as Grissom came round the corner. Seeing Bateman Grissom moved quickly towards him. 'You son of a bitch!' he grabbed Bateman by the shirt before Brass could stop him. 'If she dies I swear I'll ki..' before Grissom could finish his threat Brass and Ecklie dragged him off. 'Get a hold of yourself Gil he's not worth it.' Nick pulled Grissom away as Brass and Ecklie pushed the guards towards the door.  
  
'You heard him he threatened me' Bateman shouted.  
  
'I didn't hear shit' Brass snarled. 'Get him out of here.'  
  
Warrick and Nick had Grissom by the arms as Catherine watched shocked. In the fifteen years she had known Grissom she had never seen him go off like that. Brass and Ecklie walked back over. 'What the hell were you thinking Gil' Brass was fuming.  
  
Nick and Warrick released Grissom's arms feeling the tension leave him. 'You have no idea what this is like Jim, Ally is lying in that hospital beaten half to death and that bastard put her there.' Grissom's tone was hard and cold, he turned and walked away.  
  
'Leave him' Catherine whispered as Nick and Warrick went to follow him. 'Let him calm down a bit first. He's going through hell right now.'  
  
'Hell or not I want him nowhere near the lab' Ecklie spoke looking at the three CSI's and Brass. 'I know this is hard for him but I won't have my case thrown out because he can't control himself. I'll speak with Carvallo he's on leave immediately' with that Ecklie nodded at them and walked off.  
  
'Who get's to tell Grissom?' Nick asked looking at the others.  
  
'We'll have to find him first' Warrick spoke as they headed down the hall towards the front doors. As they walked out into the car park they realized they wouldn't have to look far. Grissom was sitting in his Tahoe, his head in his hands. 'Looks like we don't have to look far' Catherine spoke quietly.  
  
Catherine walked over and tapped on the window. 'Hey' she said softly as he rolled the window down. 'You know that can't happen again don't you Gil?' Catherine spoke softly.  
  
'I saw him and I just lost it Cath' She could see Grissom was shaking.  
  
'You've gotta keep your head. Ecklie's mad as a wet hen over this, you're on leave, and he's speaking with Carvallo now.' Catherine pulled the car door open, expecting Grissom to jump out fuming about what Ecklie had said.  
  
'He's right' Grissom looked at her sadly 'I wanted to kill him Cath, I wanted to grab him and choke the life out of him for what he did to her.'  
  
'I know Gil but you've got to keep it together. For Ally ok?' Catherine looked at his tired eyes. 'You didn't sleep did you.'  
  
Grissom shook his head 'Every time I closed my eyes all I could see was her.'  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
After spending the past two hours telling Sara about Alekxandra's childhood, Sara and Jayne sat in silence the beeping of the monitors the only sound. Jayne stood and stretched. 'I'm going to find a cup of tea Sara can I get you something?'  
  
'Coffee would be great' Sara smiled 'I can go get it if you like.'  
  
'No it's alright, it'll give you two time for some girl talk' Jayne smiled sadly as she moved towards the door.  
  
Sara picked up Alekxandra's hand 'You're mum is great Ally, you're so lucky. You've got so much to live for.' Sara felt a slight squeeze on her hand, and her eyes flew to the other womans face. Slowly her eyes opened. 'Hey' Sara reached up and gently brushed the hair from Alekxandra's face. 'Don't try to talk there's a tube down your throat. You're mum is here she's just gone to get some coffee.' Alekxandra's eyes closed again and slowly opened. 'Catherine dragged Grissom home for a while. He sat here all night.' Ally's eyes closed again before slowly reopening. 'He said to tell you that he loves you.' Ally's eyes closed again and her hand went slack. 'No Ally you need to stay with me' Sara looked at her face as the monitors began to beep and alarms sounded. 'I need some help in here' she yelled as a doctor and three nurses burst through the door.  
  
'You'll have to wait outside miss.' They pushed her out the door.  
  
Jayne came running down the hall seeing Sara outside the room. 'What happened Sara? What's going on?'  
  
Sara stood her face pale tears running down her cheeks staring through the door. 'She was awake.. I.. I told her Grissom loved her and then...' Sara began to sob putting her arm around the other woman as they watched the doctors work.  
  
A/N yes I am a totally evil bitch... or so I'm told... send me a review and tell me... 


	30. Chapter 30

A/N A big thank you again to MissyJane for reviewing. You keep me motivated.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.. still..  
  
Alekxandra's eyes flew open, sitting up she realized she was no longer in the hospital with Sara. Looking around she saw she was again in the room with the two doors. 'Damnit' she mumbled standing up to walk around. 'What is this place?' she looked at the man who claimed to be her son sitting on a chair.  
  
'This place is a figment of your imagination.' He looked at her as she stood.  
  
'Fine then, what's with the two doors?' she stood and walked over looking at the doors.  
  
'They represent a decision you must make' he moved to stand beside her 'you and only you can choose.'  
  
'Life or death' she whispered.  
  
'Yes' he answered.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Catherine sighed looking at Grissoms defeated form. 'Why don't I take you back to the hospital. At least then you can be with her, and no temptation to annoy Ecklie.'  
  
She walked over to Brass who was standing with Nick and Warrick watching them. 'I'm going to take him back to the hospital, at least then we know he's not in the lab' Catherine sighed.  
  
'You gonna be ok Cath?' Warrick looked at her concerned.  
  
'I'll be fine. You guys go see if you can help Ecklie, I'll meet up with you after I drop him off.' Catherine turned and walked back to Grissom.  
  
She looked at Grissom sitting with his head in his hands, she gently tapped his shoulder. 'Come on Gil you're in no condition to drive' Catherine was thankful that he didn't argue as he got out and moved to the passenger seat. She got in and started the car as Grissoms cell phone rang.  
  
'Grissom'  
  
'Gris? I.. its Sara' Sara was sobbing.  
  
'Sara, calm down honey what's wrong?' Grissom looked at Catherine who was turning out of the car park to head to the hospital.  
  
'It's Ally.. Sh.. she woke up but..'  
  
'She woke up?' Grissom felt his heart begin to race.  
  
'But then I don't know what happened, everything just started going haywire.' Sara was fighting to control her tears.  
  
'Sara is she ok?' Grissom asked quietly.  
  
'I don't know Gris they're in there with her now. You need to get here Gris.' Sara began to cry again.  
  
'I'm coming Sara, try to calm down.' Grissom fought to keep his voice even as panic surged through him, as he ended the call.  
  
'What's wrong Gil?' Catherine turned into the hospital car park.  
  
'It was Sara, Ally woke up but now there's something wrong. I.. I don't really know.' He leapt out of the car as Catherine stopped and ran into the hospital.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Sara closed her cell phone and looked at Jayne, the older woman's attention was fixed on the room, her hand gripping Sara's. 'He's coming' Sara tried to calm herself as they watched the doctor's work.  
  
'What happened?' Jayne spoke softly, tears running down her face.  
  
'She opened her eyes, I was telling her that Grissom loves her when she just passed out again. Then all the machines went haywire.' Sara started to sob again. And that is were Grissom found them, standing watching the doctors.  
  
'What happened' Grissom stood staring into the room his heart pounding. 'Is she...'  
  
'We don't know' Jayne answered grabbing Grissoms hand. 'They haven't come out yet.'  
  
Catherine walked into the ICU quickly joining the others. 'What's going on?'  
  
Sara began to cry harder 'She opened her eyes, I was talking to her and then...'  
  
'Oh Sara' Catherine pulled the younger woman into her arms, looking over her shoulder at Grissom. 'Come on let's get some coffee hon and I'll call Nick for you.'  
  
'Okay' Sara sniffled as she and Catherine slowly walked down the hall.  
  
Grissom watched the doctors and nurses working on Alekxandra, pulling Jayne into his arms her head resting on his chest.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Catherine and Sara found a Coffee machine getting a cup each they walked outside to sit on a bench. Catherine picked up her cell phone and dialed Nick's number.  
  
'Stokes'  
  
'Nick its Catherine, I need you to come to the hospital.' Catherine looked at Sara who had thankfully stopped sobbing.  
  
'What's wrong Cath?'  
  
'Ally's having some sort of fit and Sara needs you'  
  
'Put her one the phone Cath'  
  
Catherine handed her phone to Sara. 'Nick' she sniffled softly.  
  
'I'm here Sara, are you ok? Do you need me to come over there?' Nick's concerned voice was enough to start Sara crying again.  
  
'I need you Nick, please' Sara sobbed.  
  
'Ok I'm coming you sit tight ok.' Nick clipped his phone shut looking at Warrick. 'I have to go, something happened with Alekxandra and Sara's upset.'  
  
'I'll come with. Catherine is probably exhausted, it's been a long day.' Both men stood and headed for the car.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Catherine rested her arm on Sara's shoulder as they watched the ambulances pull into the ER.  
  
'It makes you think doesn't it?' Sara said tiredly.  
  
'Yeah it does, makes you think about what's important to you' Catherine smiled at the younger woman.  
  
'And who' Sara replied as they sat quietly waiting for Nick to arrive.  
  
'I think Gil is just starting to realize that he needs people.' Catherine rubbed her eyes tiredly. 'I can't believe it's after 6 already. I'll have to get home to Lindsay soon.'  
  
'Time flies huh. Did they find Bateman yet?' Sara asked yawning.  
  
'Yeah they've got him in custody, there was quite an ugly scene when Grissom confronted him at the Station. Ecklie's had Carvallo put him on leave until the investigation's finished.' Catherine sighed tiredly.  
  
'Not that the time off would hurt him but does he know that yet?' Sara downed the last of her coffee.  
  
'Yeah, he took is surprisingly well.' Catherine stood and tossed her cup in the bin. 'Let's go see what's happening.' The women moved back inside towards the ICU.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
'It's time.' He spoke from behind where she stood looking at the two doors.  
  
'I'm afraid' Alekxandra whispered.  
  
'Don't be he's waiting for you.' He gently kissed her cheek as he opened the door. 'Goodbye.'  
  
Alekxandra walked through the door and everything went black.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Grissom stood holding Jayne when the doctor walked through the door.  
  
'What happened?' Grissom demanded.  
  
'We're not sure, but she's stable now, her brain activity looks good. We think she'll wake again soon. I'm sorry I can't tell you more but now it's just wait and see.' The doctor finished.  
  
Catherine and Sara walked into the ICU at the same time as Warrick and Nick. Nick pulled Sara into his arms holding him close.  
  
'What's going on?' they all asked at once looking at Grissom.  
  
'They're not sure what happened but they've stabilized her. I'm going to stay with her tonight.' Grissom looked at Jayne 'Why don't you go and get some sleep.'  
  
Jayne sighed 'Alright I'll just say goodnight to her.' She slipped quietly into the room.  
  
'Before you say it Gil, Jayne can stay with me. Lindsay would love to see her and there's plenty of room.' Catherine sounded tired as Warrick pulled her close.  
  
'Look Gris it's probably been a while since you ate, why don't Sara and I go and pick you something up?' Nick looked at Grissom whose eyes were fixed on the room.  
  
'Thank you Nick.' He turned tiredly towards them.  
  
'We'll be back shortly Gris.' Sara gently squeezed his shoulder as they walked away.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Jayne picked up Alekxandra's hand 'Now listen here missy, there's a man outside that loves you very much. You need to hurry up and tell him you love him.' Jayne leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
'I'm going home with Catherine but Gil is going to stay here with you. Stay strong Ally.' She kissed her forehead and turned to the door.  
  
Grissom slipped back into the room as Jayne left. He sank down into the chair beside her picking up her hand gently kissing it. 'You gave me quite a scare Ally. I don't know if you can hear me or not but there's some things I need to tell you.' He gently reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear, his fingers trailing down her cheek.  
  
'I love you so much Ally, I know I haven't said it to you enough in the past but I'm saying it now. I need you and I'm afraid that you don't know how much. I've spent my life pushing people away, I got a second chance with you.' Tears ran down his cheeks as he held her hands in his.  
  
Behind him Nick and Sara stood watching through the door. 'He really loves her' Sara turned to look at Nick. 'I guess almost losing her made him realize how much.'  
  
Nick cupped Sara's cheek in his hand 'Sara I love you very much, I want you to know that.'  
  
'I know Nick' Sara smiled brushing her lips on his. 'I know.'  
  
'I'll go in if you want me to' Nick was holding the paper bag with a salad sandwich and a cup of coffee for Grissom.  
  
'No it's ok, I'll take it in' Sara took the bag and the coffee opening the door slowly. 'We got you some dinner Gris.' Grissom didn't move, she sat next to him noticing the tears running down his face, she carefully sat the food on the small table next to the bed. 'She'll be ok Gris, she's a fighter.'  
  
Grissom turned to look at her his blue eyes full of tears 'What if she isn't Sara? I've pushed her away before. What if it's too late?'  
  
'Now you listen here Gil Grissom, Alekxandra loves you, and she knows you love her. When she woke up before I told her, and you should have seen the happiness in her eyes. It's never too late to make it up to her Gris, not if you really want to.' Sara put her arm around his shoulder trying to offer some comfort.  
  
'I was too late for you Sara' Grissom looked into her eyes.  
  
'Yeah Gris you were.' Sara leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. 'But I'm still here for you if you need me.'  
  
Nick stood outside watching Sara and Grissom, he smiled watching her comfort him, surprised that he didn't feel jealous. He loved Sara and she loved him, and seeing her comfort a friend made him love her even more.  
  
'I'm going to go home and get some sleep now, call me if you need me ok Gris?' Sara stood looking at him as he sat holding Alekxandra's hand in his.  
  
'Thank you Sara' Grissom smiled at her momentarily taking his eyes off Ally.  
  
'For what Gris?' Sara looked at him puzzled.  
  
'For understanding' Sara smiled at him as she moved to the door. 'Call me ok?' Grissom nodded as she moved out the door.  
  
'How's he doing?' Nick pulled Sara into his arms.  
  
'He's ok.' Sara rested her head on his chest.  
  
'What about you?' Nick raised looked down at Sara.  
  
'I'm fine Nick, take me home' Sara smiled at him as they began walking to the car.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
'Grandma Jayne!' Lindsay ran to hug Alekxandra's mother as she walked into the house with Catherine and Warrick.  
  
'Look how big you are' Jayne smiled down at the little girl.  
  
'Hey Linds' Warrick smiled watching her with Jayne.  
  
'Uncle Warrick!!!' Lindsay let go of Jayne and ran to Warrick jumping into his arms. 'Hey Mum' she smiled at her mother from Warrick's arms.  
  
'Hey princess.' She kissed Lindsay on the head as she walked into the kitchen to talk to the babysitter.  
  
'Are you going to stay for dinner Uncle Warrick?' Lindsay cuddled into his neck.  
  
'I can if you want me to Linds. Jayne is going to stay with you guys for a while, until Alekxandra get's better.' Warrick put the her down and walked into the kitchen to find Catherine, looking tired and frustrated.  
  
'Come here Cath' Warrick pulled her into his arms. 'Why don't I order in a pizza for Linds and some Italian for us.'  
  
'That would be great' was Catherine's muffled reply.  
  
'Ok I'll take care of dinner then. You go settle Jayne in.' Warrick bent down to gently kiss her his tongue tracing her bottom lip.  
  
'Will you stay tonight?' Catherine gently pressed her lips to his.  
  
'Only if you want me to Cath' he murmured against her lips.  
  
'Thank you' Catherine smiled at him as she went into the lounge where Jayne and Lindsay were chatting while Warrick organized dinner.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Grissom ate his sandwich sitting beside Ally, he watched her sleeping. The nurse who had checked on her earlier had brought in a blanket and pillow for him. He shifted the chair so he was beside the bed draping the blanket over himself he held her hand as he slowly slipped into sleep.  
  
When he woke some time later he realized he was being watched. He looked over at Alekxandra to find her eyes open watching him. 'Hey you' he whispered his hand brushing her cheek. Her eyes opened and closed as if to acknowledge him. 'You gave me quite a scare earlier' again her eyes closed and opened again acknowledging that she understood him, as he pushed the button to call a nurse in. 'I love you so much Ally, I can't let another day go by and not tell you' her eyes closed and slowly opened again. He pressed his forehead to hers tears of joy running down his face.  
  
'I see you're awake' Grissom turned to see the nurse from earlier standing at the door. She moved over to take Alekxandra's pulse. 'You gave us quite a scare sweetheart. It's good to see you're awake.' She smiled at Grissom who was stroking Ally's hair. 'I'll get a doctor to come in and see about getting that tube out of your throat ok honey?' Ally's eyes closed and opened again. 'I'll be right back.'  
  
A/N ok I'm frantically trying to finish this before I got to Bali in two weeks. All feedback is greatly appreciated.. 


	31. Chapter 31

A/N Yay back again with more!!!!! Thanks to MissyJane and Megs23 for the reviews I appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS not me.  
  
Alekxandra opened her eyes. When she was finally able to focus she realized she must be in a hospital, and she could hear the steady beep of machines. She tried to swallow realizing there was something in her throat, when she tried to lift her right arm it was heavy. Slowly she became aware of another sound, looking beside she saw Grissom sitting in a chair snoring softly as he held her hand in his. She watched him sleep noticing the dark shadows under his eyes. He must have sat here all night she thought. His eyes fluttered open and he slowly came to the realization that she watching him.  
  
'Hey you' he whispered reaching out to gently touch her cheek. The look of happiness in his eyes made her want to cry, she slowly blinked trying to hold back tears. 'You gave me quite a scare earlier' she blinked again holding her tears in. 'I love you so much Ally, I can't let another day go by and not tell you' she felt his hand rubbing her hair, tears running down his face.  
  
Alekxandra became faintly aware of someone else in the room, a nurse maybe fiddling with things. Ally didn't hear her, her eyes were fixed on Grissom, his blue eyes on her. He loves me she thought gently squeezing his hand.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Warrick ordered dinner over the phone and went into the lounge, he stood at the door watching for a moment. Lindsay was sitting with Jayne showing her a photo album and Catherine was sitting in the chair opposite them her back to him. He walked over to Catherine and put his hand on her shoulder. 'Dinner will be here in about half an hour' Warrick crouched down beside her chair and noticed her looking at him sleepily. 'Why don't you go take a shower Cath?' He reached up to push the hair out of her face.  
  
'I think I will' she stood smiling at him before heading to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
'Uncle Warrick come look at the photos with us' Lindsay beckoned him to sit beside her, she was showing Jayne a photo album. He sat next to her listening as she talked about the photos. They sat quietly listening as to Lindsay, when the phone rang. 'I'll get it' Lindsay leapt off the couch and grabbed the phone.  
  
'Uncle Grissom' Warrick heard Lindsay squeal from the kitchen 'No mum's in the shower but Uncle Warrick is here if you want to talk to him.' Warrick walked into the kitchen and she handed him the phone.  
  
'Hey Gris, everything ok?' Warrick smiled as he watched Lindsay bounce back into the lounge room.  
  
'Ally's awake' the happiness in Grissom's voice was unmistakable.  
  
'That's great let me go and get Jayne for you' Warrick carried the phone into the lounge to Jayne.  
  
While Jayne spoke to Grissom Warrick went upstairs in search of Catherine, he didn't have to look far, he found her sleeping soundly on her bed wrapped in a towel. He smiled as he sat down on the bed beside her gently shaking her shoulder. 'Cath' he whispered, as her eyes slowly opened.  
  
'Warrick' she mumbled a smile slowly forming as she snaked an arm around his neck pulling him in for a kiss.  
  
Warrick smiled against her lips 'Grissom just called, Alekxandra is awake'.  
  
Catherine smiled 'Thank god, does Jayne know?'  
  
Warrick kissed her again 'She's talking to him now, why don't you get dressed and come back down.'  
  
'I'll be down shortly' Catherine smiled at him as he closed the door and moved back downstairs.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Nick pulled into his car park and looked across at Sara who had fallen asleep on the drive home. He walked up and opened his front door, he slowly opened the car door slipping the seatbelt off Sara as he gently pulled her into his arms, and she murmured putting her arms around his neck. Nick gently pushed the car door shut and carried Sara inside gently putting her down on his bed, he slipped off her shoes as well as his own and lay down beside her.  
  
Sometime later Sara woke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She slowly shifted herself off Nick and walked to the kitchen to answer it.  
  
'Sidle' she answered sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
'Sara? It's Gil, I'm sorry did I wake you?'  
  
'No it's ok. What's wrong?' She sounded concerned now she was more awake. 'Is Alekxandra ok? Do you need me to come to the hospital?'  
  
'Sara slow down' Grissom laughed 'She's awake.'  
  
'Well is she ok? Can she talk? Is she going to be alright?' Sara's mind was racing.  
  
'The doctors in with her now, they can't take the tube out until the morning that's all I know so far.'  
  
'I'll come by to see her in the morning then' Sara smiled, he sounded so happy. 'You going to be ok Gris?'  
  
'I'll be fine Sara go back to bed' She could hear him smiling as he ended the call.  
  
Sara yawned and walked back down the hall to Nick's bedroom, she stood at the door smiling as she watched him sleep thinking that if you had of told her a month ago this is where she'd be she would have laughed. She lay back down on the bed resting her head on Nick's chest, smiling as his arms wrapped around her as he mumbled in his sleep 'love you Sara'.  
  
'I love you too Nick' she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Alekxandra looked at Grissom her eyes pleading. 'I know you want it out Ally but they need to make sure you're going to be alright' he picked up her hand, stroking it gently. 'They're going to take it out in the morning, don't get yourself worked up about it, it'll only make things worse.' He gently stroked her hair avoiding the bruises on her face.  
  
'You should really listen to your husband' the nurse that was checking Ally's drip smiled at her. Ally rolled her eyes and Grissom couldn't help but laugh.  
  
'Someone's got to keep her under control' he grinned at her enjoying that she couldn't answer back.  
  
'Well I'll be back to check on you two later' the nurse smiled at them and closed the door.  
  
Grissom sat on the bed next to Alekxandra holding her hand in his, watching as her eyes started to close. 'You get some sleep Ally, I'll be right here beside you.' He leaned forward to kiss her forehead smiling. 'One day I'll make you my wife' he whispered as she slept holding her hand in his.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
'Are you sure you don't want me to take you back to the hospital?' Warrick asked as he, Catherine, Jayne and Lindsay sat eating dinner.  
  
'I can wait until the morning, I think we're all far to tired for that' Jayne smiled at Warrick.  
  
'I'm not tired' Lindsay piped up as she bit into her pizza.  
  
Catherine smiled 'As long as you know all you have to do is ask and someone will take you'.  
  
Jayne nodded as they finished their meal.  
  
Half an hour later after she had cleaned up from dinner Catherine walked into her lounge, she stood at the door smiling. Jayne had gone to bed and Lindsay and Warrick were sitting on the couch watching TV. Even though she had protested that she wasn't tired, Lindsay had fallen asleep in Warrick's arms. I could get used to seeing this Catherine thought as Warrick kissed Lindsay's forehead.  
  
'Why don't you take her upstairs to bed' Catherine smiled as Warrick stood up gently lifting Lindsay with him as he moved towards the stairs. 'I'll be right behind you'.  
  
Catherine pulled the covers down and Warrick gently set Lindsay down on her bed, kissing her softly on the forehead. 'Night Linds' he whispered moving to the door so that Catherine could say goodnight.  
  
Catherine smiled at Warrick shutting the door behind her. 'Why don't you have a shower then we can go to bed' she pressed her lips to his kissing him slowly. 'Unless...' she trailed off smiling.  
  
Warrick growled 'Cath as much as I want to we need to take this slowly' he pulled her into his arms kissing her slowly his tongue mingling with hers.  
  
'Well I'm going to bed you take a shower and I'll see you soon.' Catherine kissed him again before walking into her bedroom.  
  
Warrick sighed 'That woman will be the death of me' he grinned walking into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Catherine undressed slipping into her nightgown and sliding under the covers, as soon as her head hit the pillow she realized just how tired she was. She was almost asleep when Warrick appeared at the door wearing only a towel. 'Uh Cath I don't have anything to wear' he swallowed a groan watching her.  
  
Catherine reached into a drawer beside the bed producing a pair of boxers. 'These were Eddie's' she bit her lip 'I think they'll fit you.'  
  
Warrick took the boxers from her sliding them up his legs before letting the towel fall.  
  
'I just couldn't bear to throw them away' she whispered as Warrick slid into bed beside her, pulling her to him her head resting on his chest.  
  
'It's alright Cath, I understand' he kissed her forehead slowly stroking her hair.  
  
'Thank you' she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
A/N Ok drop me a line and let me know how I'm going so far. If anyone is interested I may write a sequel. Send me a review and make my day! 


End file.
